RRBZ vs DARK LEGION
by DARKOMNICENT
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE NARRA COMO LOS RRBZ LOGRAN ADQUIRIR SUS PODERES PARA LUCHAR CONTRA UNOS PODEROSOS ENEMIGOS A LA VES QUE SU LIDER BRICK SE INTEREZA EN LA HERMOSA Y ENIGMATICA BELL, TODAS LAS PAREJAS SE HACEN PRESENTES EN ESTA SANGRIENTA GUERRA QUE ESTA POR DAR INICIO
1. Chapter 0: PRIMER BESO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ZERO: Primer Beso

En un lugar oscuro como la noche en el que destellan piedras preciosas como estrellas en el firmamento se alzaba una Fortaleza Estilo Japonesa de gran tamaño sobre un hermoso lago cristalino, comtemplando sus aguas una chica de largo cabello blanco, ojos sin destello alguno blancos y con un vestido victoriano de igual color, llevando entre sus brazos un Oso de Peluche de apecto tetrico (le faltaba un ojo, un brazo , tenia garras largas como tambien enormes coimillos y en algunas partes se le salia el relleno) se le acerca un Hombre de gran estatura y fisico vestido con una tunica negra larga que le tapa la cabeza dejando ver solo su cara con largos mechones que no dejan ver sus ojos.

Hechizero Oscuro: a llegado la hora Bell...debes ir a Nueva-Tokyo y cumplir el proposito por el que te eh creado...  
>Bell: debo recolectar los 14 Rayos Z, eliminar a sus portadores y traerselos a ud...<br>Hechizero Oscuro: asi es mi perfecta creacion...por cierto, si llegaras a tener algun tipo de problema no dudes en utilizar las armas que eh puesto a tu disposicion...  
>Bell sonriendo: dudo que tenga problemas...los portadores son bastante debiles comparados conmigo!<br>Hechcizero Oscuro sonriendo: tenes razon...

Al terminar la comversacion la chica se eleva por los aires volando hacia una especie de agujero negro que esta sobre la torre mas alta de la Fortaleza al entrar desaparece entre la infinita oscuridad. Mientras tanto en la tierra las PPGZ han derrotado a El y son recibidas como grandes salvadoras por los habitantes de la ciudad y sus seres queridos sin notar que entre los arbustos eran observadas por los derotados RRBZ.

Brick:...  
>Bucht: maldicion...no solo perdimos los poderes que EL nos otorgo...si no que las bobas lograron derrotarlo!<br>Boomer: y lo peor es que ahora son mas populares que antes! que rabia!  
>Bucht: que hacemos ahora?, por desgracia no podemos vencerlas...<br>Boomer: no se...y despues de lo ultimo que hicimos su paciensia con nosotros esta al limite!  
>Bucht enfurecido: esas desgraciadas...ey Brick! que hacemos?!<br>Boomer: eres nuestro "lider"! nesecitamos de tu liderazgo en esta hora tan oscura!  
>Brick cerrando los ojos: nada...<p>

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esa respuesta, el Rojo movio su gorra para que la parte de atras estuviera ahora adelante cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, con una mirada seria se levanto y los miro.

Brick: no podemos hacer nada ahora...su poder es mayor que el nuestro actualmente al igual que de peligrosas, como dijeron despues de nuestro ultimo ataque no nos tendran casi nada de piedad...

Boomer: entonces?  
>Brick: no las volveremos a molestar...creo que ya es hora de buscar un nuevo objetivo...<br>Bucht: objetivo...te refieres a cambiar el proposito por el que nos crearon?

Brick:...el actual es imposible de alcanzar...por eso...

El Rojo se fue seguido por sus compañeros que sin decir nada dejaban ver algo de tristeza y enojo en sus rostros, a lo lejos la lider de las chicas parecia haber sentido debilmente sus presencias.

Hyper Blossom: ?  
>Powered Buttercup: que pasa?<br>Hyper Blossom: nada...crei que habia algo entre los arbustos de ahi observandonos...  
>Rolling Burbbles: tal ves era una ardillita! son tan lindas!<br>Powered Buttercup: no creo...de seguro no era nada!  
>Hyper Blossom: si...debes tener razon!<p>

En la ciudad los RRBZ caminaban aun pensando en cual seria su nuevo objetivo mientras Boomer y Bucht lo meditaban bastante Brick se mantenia serio con un aire de nostalgia.

Bucht:...nunca habia visto asi a brick...  
>Boomer: lo se...esta muy deprimido...le afecto bastante nuestra ultima derrota..<br>Bucht: pero lo entiendo! es muy injusto no poder tener poderes...si los tuvieramos las cosas serian diferentes!  
>Boomer: y como los conseguimos? tratamos con EL y mira como termino...<br>Bucht:...  
>Boomer:...<br>Bucht: no importa por ahora...hay que ver como le levantamos el animo a Brick, de seguro asi se le ocurrira una idea...  
>Boomer: parece muy dificil...no creo que nada pueda ayudarlo...<p>

De pronto el cielo se oscurecio y un fuerte viento helado se manifesto azotando con fuerza a la gente que caminaba por ahi, los chicos se cubrieron con sus manos tratando de resisitir quedandose sin palabras al ver como un tipo de vortice se abria adelante de ellos.

Boomer: QUE ES ESO?!  
>Bucht: COMO DIABLOS VOY A SABERLO?!<br>Brick: !

El Rojo logro ver con dificultad como una figura salia del portal, antes de poder decir que era "eso" se estrello contra El de frente tumbandolo momentaneamente despues sintio algo muy calido en sus labios (el clasico beso por accidente!) al darse cuenta tenia el rostro de una hermosa chica de piel palidad que lo miraba friamente. sus rostros se separaron lentamente mientras se miraban quedando asi por un tiempo en el suelo.

Brick sonrojado: (me beso?!...o yo la bese a ella?!)...  
>Bell tocando sus labios delicadamente : eso...fue un beso? el primero si no me equivoco...<br>Brick: yo...este...tambien fue mi primer beso...  
>Bell:...<p>

Ella pso su mano detras de la cabeza del Rojo y lo vuelve a besar pero con mas pasion que antes dejandolo en estado de shock, esto dura hasta que el portal comienza a cerrarse, Bell le quita la gorra al separar sus labios de los suyos levantandose.

Bell se pone la gorra y le da la espalda pero se voltea para mirarlo: me quedare con esto como un recuerdo...me llamo Belll...  
>Brick reaccionando: me dicen Brick...Lider de los RRBZ...<br>Bell sonrie: Brick de los RRBZ...espero que nos volvamos a ver...

Ella se va corriendo sin que Brick le quite el ojo de encima, sus hermanos al igual que las otras personas no entienden que a sucedido pero mas el por que su hermano esta sin su gorra y sonrojado.

Fin del Capitulo Zero

Espero que les haya gustado, pondre todas las parejas posibles para que haya mucho drama y va ver muchas peleas excepcionales!


	2. Chapter 1: SUSTANCIA X?

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Capitulo Uno: SUSTANCIA X?

Profesor Utonio: estos numeros...  
>ken: que sucede señor?<br>Profesor Utonio: algo anda terriblemente mal en la ciudad...llama a las chicas!  
>ken: si, Poochi ayudanos!<br>Poochi: CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS LAS NECESITAMOS!

En el centro comercial las chicas despues de su "gran bienvenida" se habian ido hasta alla para dar origen a un frenesi de compras (incluso Kaoru estaba de tal buen animo que acepto ir a comprar un poco de ropa nueva) cuando sus cinturones comenzaron a brillar.

Momoko: justo ahora cuando al fin tomamos un descanso!  
>kaoru: ignoremoslo, ahora estoy muy ocupada (esa falda no se ve nada mal...)<br>Miyako: pero...si es algo importante? debemos actuar!  
>Momoko: maldicion! justo estaba por ir con ese chico lindo de ahi abajo...pero esta bien, vamonos!<br>kaoru: si no hay mas remedio...otro dia sera...  
>Miyako:podria guardarme estos zapatos por favor?<br>Vendedora: claro, solo dejeme su nombre y podra recogerlos sin problemas!  
>Miyako: gracias!<br>Momoko y kaoru mirandola enojadas: MIYAKO!  
>Miyako asustada: LO SIENTO!<p>

Las tres corrieron hacia el callejon del centro comercial mirando por todos lados por las dudas y ahi se transformaron.

HYPER BLOSSOM!  
>POWERED BUTTERCUP!<br>ROLLING BURBBLES!

CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z!

Inmediatamente volaron por sobre la ciudad mientras atraves de sus comunicadores el Profesor les explicaba la situacion. Donde se habia abierto el vortice Boomer y Bucht seguian sin entender nada y mirando a un Brick sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos.

Boomer: que el pasa?  
>Bucht: no tengo ni la mas minima idea...es como si algo le hubiera pasado mientras esa cosa estaba por aqui...<br>Boomer: estara bien? digo, se ve muy palido...  
>Bucht: estas ciego? si su rostro esta bastante rojo, debe de tener fiebre...<br>Brick:...  
>Boomer: Uwah! ahi vienen las superbobas!<br>Bucht: demonios! nos culparan por los destrozos de esta zona, mejor huyamos!

Los dos toman a su aun paralizado Lider y corren como si no hubiera ma ana (como estan las cosas con las PPGZ podria ser cierto) las chicas llegan y contemplan como los edificios, las calles , los autos y varios ciudadanos estan en mal estado.

Rolling Burbbles: que horror! quien pudo haber hecho esto?!  
>Powered Buttercup: solo un monstruo superpoderoso pudo hacerlo! que emocion!<br>Rolling Burbbles: no es para emocionarse tanto!  
>Hyper Blossom: disculpe noble ciudadano, que paso?<br>Civil: no lo se...de pronto todo se oscurecio...por unos minutos creo y al volver la luz estaba todo asi!  
>Hyper Blossom: ya veo...( como dijo el profesor)...noto algo o alguien extra o?<br>Civil: ahora que lo menciona...vi a unos tres chicos andando por el medio de la calle...tenian ropas extrañas pero muy a la moda!

Las tres pensaron un poco hasta que se les vino la imagen de un trio bastante conocido por ellas que hace un rato no veian, sus rostros dejaban ver un enorme disgusto que aterrorizaba incluso a los ciudadanos, se miraron entre si y partieron nuevamente por los cielos.

FLASHBACK

Hyper Blossom: que sucede Profesor?  
>Intercomunicador: eh detectado una acumulacion increible de energia negativa!<br>Powered Buttercup: se refiere a Rayos Z negros?  
>Intercomunicador: no estoy seguro...solo se que por la cantidad debe tratarse de un tipo de portal...algo a entrado a nuestro mundo!<br>Rolling Burbbles: dice que un Alienigena anda por ahi suelto?!  
>Profesor: eso seria extraordinario pero no lo se...deben buscar al "Ente" y traerlo rapidamente!<br>las tres juntas: si!

FIN DEL FLASHBAK

Powered Buttercup: por la destruccion vista estoy segura que es un enemigo bastante superior a los debiles que siempre vencemos!ya quiero luchar contra El!  
>Rolling Burbbles: no has pensado que tal ves fue el mismo portal que daño esa zona? ya que segun el Profesor tenia mucho poder...<br>Powered Buttercup pensando: tal ves...Dios quiera que sea lo que yo creo!  
>Hyper Blossom: sea lo que sea se topo con los chicos... me pregunto que hacian ellos alli?<br>Rolling Burbbles un poco preocupada: crees que ellos tengan algo que ver?

Hyper Blossom: solo hay una forma de saberlo, llendo a su casa: la Guarida de Mojo!

En la Guarida De Mojo los jovenes habian llegado hace un buen rato gracias a su impresoinante velocidad para escapar, Boomer y Bucht buscaban algo con que defenderse ya que deducian que las PPGZ vendrian por ellos al saber que estaban en el momento y lugar equivocados, sin su madre para recibir el castigo por ellos en casa todo dependia de que arma o maquina podrian usar.

Bucht: rayos! hay demasiada basura!  
>Boomer: lo se! por que a Mama le gusta amontonar tanta chatarra?!<br>Bucht: ni idea pero si no encontramos algo que nos sirva tal ves este sera nuestro ultimo dia de vida!  
>Boomer asustado: Uwaahhhhhh! por que Brick no nos ayuda?!<br>Bucht: es verdad! Brick reacciona! tu equipo una ves mas nesecita de tu sabiduria y de tus manos ahora mismo!  
>Brick desviando la mirada hacia ellos:...por que estan tan agitados?<br>Boomer: no recuerdas nada? las PPGZ vienen para destruirnos!  
>Brick: y eso por que?<br>Bucht: por "eso" que vimos en la ciudad, ellas deben creer que nosostros lo provocamos!  
>Brick: solo por eso...si que son fastidiosas...<p>

El Rojo se levanto lentamente y camino hacia una pared con una gran grieta donde metio su brazo, saco un cofre de acero, Brick tenia una mirada perdida ya que por su mente solo estaba la imagen de la Hermosa Chica que acababa de conocer (por eso no reaccionaba como se esperaria ante tal peligro acercandose), se la mostro a los demas y la abrio.

Boomer: es un tubo...con una sustancia negra adentro?  
>Bucht: que es eso? emana un extraño poder...<br>Brick: esto es la "sustancia X"...Mama estaba experimentando con una pequeña cantidad de la sustancia Z que robo intentando crear algo mas poderoso capaz de darnos poderes permanentemente...  
>Boomer y Bucht: DARNOS PODERES PERMANENTEMENTE?!<br>Brick:como todo lo que hace salio extremadamente mal...es demasiado inestable...es mas poderosa pero al minimo toque brusco y capaz estall...

Antes de poder terminar de hablar Boomer y Bucth se abalanzaron sobre El intentando agarrar el tubo sin medir que lo golpearon con gran fuerza, este libero una intensa luz negra que se propago por todo el laboratorio envolviendolos.

Hyper Blossom: ahi esta la Guaridad de Mojo!  
>Rolling Bubbles: miren una extraña luz sale de su interior!<br>Powered Buttercup: que esta pasando ahi?!

Una gran Explocion se produjo volviendo cenizas todo el laboratorio arrasando con los edificios cercanos, la onda de sonido era tan poderosa que derribo a las chicas y hizo estallar todos los vidrios en kilometros, al final solo quedaba una enorme columna de humo que se podia ver en toda la ciudad.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO-

Gracias a los que han visto y dicho su opinion acerca de esta historia, me seguire esforzando para no defraudarlos!


	3. Chapter 2: LA VENGANZA DE LOS RRBZ

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Capitulo Dos: LA VENGANZA DE LOS RRBZ

Maldicion!...por culpa de estos Idiotas voy a morir!...antes de ser tragado por completo por la Oscuridad se manifiestan ante mi las imagenes de mi pasado...desde el momento en el que naci, la primera pelea con las "Super Nenas"(jajajaja!), cuando conocimos al afeminado como tambien bastardo de El, la segunda pelea con las Bobas y finalmente cuando decidimos buscar un nuevo objetivo...

-SILENCIO- YA NO QUEDA NADA DE LUZ-LA OSCURIDAD ME CORROE-

No...hay algo mas...algo que nunca me espere...y que me hizo sentir como jamas en mi corta existencia...

Brick: Bell...

Esa chica...deseo encontrarla...a ella y a mi preciada gorra...pero...deseo mas ver a Bell...por alguna razon recordarla me da fuerza...me hace sentir tan raro...no puedo dejar que esto termine asi...como el lider de los RRBZ debo hacer algo!

Una enorme Explocion se puede ver en toda la ciudad iluminandola a la ves que muchos vidrios de todo tipo explotan por el fuerte sonido, un temblor sacude las calles provocando que se abra el suelo, el fuego devora lo que fue alguna ves un laboratorio de un cientifico corrompido por el odio y la sed de venganza.

Hyper Blossom : ngh...que fue lo que sucedio?!  
>Rolling Burbbles: Oh...no lo se...<br>Powered Buttercup: argh! que demonios fue eso?! acaso un invento del inutil de Mojo exploto?!  
>Hyper Blossom: es posible...<br>Rolling Burbbles: creen que los chicos esten bien?...espero que no hayan estado ahi adentro...  
>Hyper Blossom: es verdad! los habia olvidado!<br>Powered Buttercup: deben estar bien...no creo que tengan tanta mala suerte!

De pronto las llamas se tornaron negras como la noche girando entre si formando un remolino que se elevo hasta tocar el cielo de donde relampagos comenzaron a impactarlo recorriendolo, la tierra comenzo a temblar con mas fuerza que antes, todo esto duro unos minutos hasta que se disperso dejando ver a tres figuras levantandose de entre los escombros.

CAOS BRICK

PESADILLA BUCHT

TERROR BOOMER

-ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z-X FORMS-

Sus trajes ahora eran completamete negros con las lineas de color violeta, Brick tenia el pelo mucho mas largo y con puntas dejando ver tambian su cicatriz en la mejilla sin la curita, poseia una mirada mas fria, estaba con los brazos cruzados.  
>Bucht conservaba su mechon largo que le tapaba casi un ojo pero tenia ahora mechones punteagudos en el resto del pelo, su mirada era mas provocadora, estaba con el brazo derecho en la cintura.<br>Boomer tenia el pelo un poco mas largo, su mirada ya no era tan inocente sino mas ruda, estaba con el brazo izquierdo en la cintura.

Los tres despedian un aura negra de sus cuerpos bastante fuerte como para pulverizar pierdas pequeñas que estaban cerca de ellos.

PPGZ: SON LOS RRBZ?!  
>RRBZ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>PPGZ: !

Caos Brick: pero que tenemos aqui?  
>Pesadilla Bucht: son solo un trio de "nenas"'?,jujuju!<br>Terror Boomer: acaso estan perdidas? quieren que las llevemos con sus mamas?  
>Hyper Blossom: no somos Nenas!<br>Powered Buttercup: quien se creen que son para hablarnos asi?!  
>Rolling Burbbles: no nos traten como a niñitas estupidas!<br>Caos Brick: jujuju, que sensibles son...no es para tanto...  
>Terror Boomer: mujeres, siempre exageran todo!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: no nos culpen si estan en sus dias!

Al escuchar esos comentarios bastante provocadores les invadio una furia como nunca antes, esta ves estaban decididas a infligirles el mayor dolor posible asi que pasaron a sus poses de pelea mientras que en el bando contrario solo el verde y el azul cambiaron a su posicion de ataque, El Rojo solo las miro con indiferencia a la ves que buscaba con sus ojos.

Caos Brick: (estoy seguro de que "ella" esta por los alrededores...puedo sentirlo...)...  
>Hyper Blossom: MEGA YO-YO!<br>Rolling Burbbles: BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS!  
>Powered Buttercup: MEGA IMPACTO!<p>

Los tres ataque se fusionaron en uno solo que se dirigio hacia los chicos que no intentaron esquivarlo aunque podian hacerlo siendo impactados, se produjo un gran estallido que seria un K.O seguro pero para sorpresa de las chicas tres rayos negros salieron del interior del humo dirigiendose al cielo.

Terror Boomer: eso es todo? que patetico!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: fue un buen masaje para nuestros musculos! gracias "Nenas"!<br>Caos Brick: (donde esta?)...  
>Rolling Burbbles: C...Como es posible?! no les hicimos nada?!<br>Powered Buttercup: por la rabia que sentiamos debimos haber fallado el tiro!  
>Hyper Blossom: (sera asi?)Vamos tras ellos!<p>

PPGZ: si!

Los siguieron hasta el medio de una tormenta que estaba por desatarse rodeados por algunos truenos sobre la intranquila Ciudad, se detuvieron mirandose entre si fijamente, la lluvia comenzo a caer lentamente.

Caos Brick: uds deben querer mucho ser aplastadas...no es asi?  
>Hyper Blossom: aplastadas nosotras?, acaso olvidan quienes perdieron tantas veces?!<br>Caos Brick :eso es historia antigua, ahora veran el verdadero poder de los RRBZ!

RRBZ: ES HORA DE HACER DAÑO!

Se separaron llendo cada uno con su contraparte, los azules eran los primeros en colisionar siendo la joven la que iniciaba la batalla.

Rolling Burbbles: ahora si no fallare! BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS!  
>Terror Boomer: FLECHAS MORTALES!<p>

Una lluvia de Flechas Azules se manifestaron enfrente del chico siendo disparadas contra todas las burbujas traspasandolas con gran facilidad hasta impactar a la chica que exclamo un grito de dolor.

Rolling Burbbles: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Powered Buttercup: miserables! pagaran caro por eso!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: jujuju, que cosas graciosas dices!  
>Powered Buttercup: MEGA IMPACTO!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: PUÑO DEL DOLOR!

Con su puño cargado de Energia Verde intercepto la onda del mismo color que se dirigio hacia El quebrandola despues de uno segundos, sonrio antes de lanzar otro ataque a distancia logrando darle y derribandola.

Powered Buttercup: NGH!  
>Hyper Blossom: Chicas!<br>Caos Brick: jujuju...  
>Hyper Blossom: !<p>

El Rojo alzo su pu o hasta la altura de sus ojos formando en El una Esfera de color Carmesi que liberaba poder Maligno, la Chica se puso un poco nerviosa al ver como detellaba amenazantemente.

Caos Brick: sabes...si piden clemencia tal ves tengamos algo de PIEDAD con uds...  
>Hyper Blossom: y quien les pediria eso?! solo estan de suerte nada mas!<br>Caos Brick: no digan que no trate de ser misericordioso...  
>Hyper Blossom: MEGA YO-YO!<br>Caos Brick: ESFERA DE CAOS!

Arremetio con su brazo lanzando la bola destellante a gran velocidad impactando el arma del enemigo forsejeando con ella por un instante hasta que se produjo una explocion entre ambas. Del medio del humo una luz Escarlata emergio golpeando a Hyper Blossom de lleno pero a ultimo momento antes de que estallara logro quitarsela de encima .

Hyper Blossom: ngh!

La Esfera Roja desendio estrellandose contra el suelo estallando en una gran bola de Energia pulverizando toda una calle y sus edificios en segundos, sorprendida ella miro hacia su oponente quien sonreia maleficamente.

Caos Brick: ahora entienden a lo que se enfrentan? estan en un grave error si creen que aun somos debiles...hahahahahaha!  
>Hyper Blossom: jamas lo aceptare!<br>Caos Brick: !

La chica comienza a ser rodeada por un aura blanca bastante poderosa al igual que sus amigas quienes decididas preparan el siguiente ataque, los relampagos resuenan en el fondo junto a una lluvia que cae con mas fuerza.

Hyper Blossom: GRAN LISTON BOOMERANG!  
>Rolling Burbbles: BURBUJA REINA!<br>Powered Buttercup: TORNADO PODEROSO!

PPGZ: GIGA MEGA ATAQUE SISMO DE PASION!

Un nuevo Giga-Ataque se dirigia hacia ellos formado por Energia Pura, El Rojo paso a su pose de Batalla seguido por sus compañeros que esperaban su orden, sus auras oscuras se intensificaron al sentir el enorme peligro acercarse.

Caos Brick: ESFERA DEL CAOS !  
>Terror Boomer: FLECHAS MORTALES!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: PU O DEL DOLOR!

RRBZ: GIGA MEGA ATAQUE RUPTURA DEL MAL!

Sus ataques se fusionaron en un gran Disparo de Energia Negativa colisionando contra el otro gran poder iluminando completamente el cielo estallando dando origen a una explocion enorme que los alcanzo a todos repeliendolos con violencia.

Hyper Blossom: Imposible! igualaron el golpe?!  
>Powered Buttercup: no puede estar pasando esto...estamos empatando con estos inutiles?!<br>Caos Brick: Inuties? llego la hora de que empiecen a respetarnos!  
>Rolling Burbbles: Chicas, cuidado!<p>

Encima de ella aparecio el lider de los RRBZ que alzando ambos brazos por encima suyo convoco una Bola de energia gigantezca del que los relamapagos eran atraidos estrellandose, con una tetrica sonrisa se las lanzo.

Caos Brick: GRAN ESFERA DEL CAOS!

El impacto fue abrumador para las chicas, el denso poder caotico de la esfera les destrozo parte de sus trajes hiriendolas gravemente mientras eran arrastradas por el ataque descendiendo sobre la ciudad.

PPGZ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alcarde: que demonios es eso? acaso es el Sol?!  
>Miss Belo: esto no se ve bien...esa cosa es enorme!<br>Profesor Utonio: nunca obtuve lecturas de energia negativa tan elevadas! se salen completamente de la escala!  
>Ken: Padre! sobre la ciudad algo como un meteorito gigante esta cayendo! si eso llega a impactarla...<br>Poochi: Nueva-Tokio podria desaparecer!

La Explocion Final fue de la esfera expandiendose devorando todo a su alrededor, parecia como si de verdad el Sol hubiera descendido hasta la Tierra combirtiendola en cenizas, a los lejos la Doncella de blanco observaba como todo era consumido por las llamas del Caos.

Bell:...

Por el fuerte viento su largo cabello se movia constantemente mientras a su alrededor escombros eran arrastrados, sin quitar la mirada pura que la carracterizaba siguio viendo fijamente la gran destruccion en progreso.

Terror Boomer: Wooowwww! que genial!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: de verdad Increible! mira como quedo todo!<p>

Un profundo y extenso crater era lo que habia dejado el rotundo impacto del cual salia una gran columna de humo, no habia rastros de la chicas pero eso no era lo que mas le importaba al Rojo.

Caos Brick: (no me esperaba que fuera tan destructivo...espero que Bell este bien)...

Pesadilla Bucht: bueno, al parecer les dimos por fin su merecido a esa presumidas!  
>Terror Boomer: Esto sera un sueño? si es asi no deseo despertar!<br>Caos Brick: esto es real...hemos derrotado a las PPGZ despues de tanto desearlo...jujuju...

Pesadilla Bucht: ahora que hacemos? destruimos lo que queda de la ciudad?  
>Caos Brick: no...Uds vayan y busquen un nuevo hogar para nosotros...<br>Terror Boomer: nosotros? y tu que haras?  
>Caos Brick: debo asegurarme de algo...<p>

El Verde Junto al Azul aceptaron y se fueron del lugar volando, El cuerpo del Rojo emano una aura oscura fuerte inesperadamente, comenzo a descender hasta que noto que una chica lo estaba mirando fijamente desde una calle en ruinas. Sin pensarlo dijo un nombre.

Caos Brick: Bell...  
>Bell:...lider de los RRBZ Brick...nos volvemos a ver...<p>

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

Disculpen la demora pero tuve algunos incovenientes con los nuevos poderes y como desarrollar su "adquisicion", no se pierdan el proximo capitulo y muchas gracias a los que me escriben!


	4. Chapter Especial: PRIMERA CITA

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ESPECIAL: PRIMERA CITA

En medio de tanta destruccion las miradas se cruzan de dos seres impregnados con el manto de la oscuridad: El RRBZ Rojo con sus profundos ojos Escarlatas se pierde en los Puros ojos Blancos de la enigmatica chica que lo atrae. El desciende hasta estar enfrente de ella que al verlo se sonroja un poco.

Caos Brick: Bell...estaba seguro de que estabas por aqui...  
>Bell:...me buscabas?...extrañas tu gorra...?<br>Caos Brick: No...es decir...la extraño pero queria verte a ti...(maldicion...por que estoy tan nervioso?!)  
>Bell:...yo tambien queria verte...<br>Caos Brick sonrojado: e...en serio?, no se que decir...  
>Bell sonrie dulcemente :...esa forma que posees ahora...te queda muy bien...<br>Caos Brick: se a que te refieres...esta es la verdadera forma del Lider de los RRBZ!

Bell se le acerca y le acaricia el cabello:...luces mejor con el pelo largo...me gusta mas asi...

Caos Brick:...(al diablo con las tijeras! no me lo corto nunca mas!) te lo agradezco Bell...  
>Bell: me lo agradeces?<br>Caos Brick: si, tus palabras me hacen sentir muy bien...  
>Bell sonrojada le desvia la mirada:...OH...ya veo...<p>

La zona se estremece por un fuerte temblor producto del gran daño ocasionado por el ataque del Rojo, Bell pierde el equilibrio y cae en los brazos del Chico del cual su pelo se eriza al instante, ella siente los fuertes latidos provenientes del corazon del Rojo.

Bell: ¿?  
>Caos Brick: (WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)¡...!<br>Bell: estas asi...por mi?  
>Caos Brick: (R...Reacciona! eres el Rudo lider de los RRBZ...no tengas miedo!)S...Si...eres la causante de estos raros sentimientos...<br>Bell:...

Ella se aparta del RRBZ que al mirarla espera no haber arruinado todo con su comentario tan directo, Bell saca una pequeña gema de color violeta que alza con la mano, esta brilla intensamente con el poder de la Oscuridad agitando los vientos y destrozando parte de la tierra, el Joven se pone serio ante tal demostracion de poder.

¡DEVASTATION BELL!

Al extinguirse el fuerte resplador aparece Bell vestida con un ropa parecida al de las PPGZ de color blanco y rayas de color negro, posee un brazalete en el cuello donde esta incrustada la gema que irradia energia negativa, su peluche a desaparecido al igual que la gorra que llevaba puesta perteneciente al Rojo y la insignia de su cinturon es desconocida.

Devastation Bell lo mira fijamente: que tal? como me veo?  
>Caos Brick sonrojado desvia la mirada:...estas Hermosa Bell...<br>Devastation Bell: Gracias...  
>Caos Brick:...no sabia que podias transformarte...<br>Devastation Bell sonrie: Vi las ropas que traian esas chicas que eliminaste y me parecieron muy monos!

Caos Brick de barzos cruzados: no hay comparacion con ellas...a ti te queda mucho mejor! por cierto...por que el nombre?

Devastation Bell: El Caos y la Devastacion van siempre juntos...  
>Caos Brick:¡ !<p>

El Rojo no entiende la indirecta pero eso no impide que sonria, ambos se miran por un instante breve, el joven comienza a elevarse.

Caos Brick: vamos Bell...juntos veamos cuanto Daño a recibido esta miserable ciudad...  
>Devastation Bell:...no estoy acostumbrada a volar con ropas asi...<br>Caos Brick le extiende la mano: no temas que yo te protegere...  
>Devastation Bell sonrojada: e...esta bien...<p>

Le agarra la mano y juntos salen volando del lugar devastado dejando dos rayas de color rojo y blanco atras, se dirigen a lo alto del cielo que gracias a la explocion esta despejado, con el sol color anaranjado (debido a que es la tarde) vuelando juntos. Los dos Rayos comienzan a volar uno alrededor del otro como si danzaran, los dos se miran fijamente mientras hacen esto por un rato, en la Ciudad los que pueden presencian este hermoso espectaculo exclaman.

Niña: mira Mama! son dos estrellas enamoradas!  
>Madre: si Hija, es Hermoso...<br>Abuela: que lindo...nunca vi algo asi antes...  
>Hombre: Oh, son estrellas fugazes?!<br>Niño: genial!

Descienden hacia la ciudad en Ruinas traspasando edificios con grandes agujeros o con la parte de adelante y atras destruidas, pasan por las calles agrietadas que estan desoladas a tal velocidad que levantan coches y escombros con el viento que generan. Sobrevuelan el gran Crater solo para ver sus dimenciones ,despues de volar un rato mas deciden descender en las zonas que estan en los limites de Nueva-Tokio ya que en ellas no era tan agravado el daño.

Caos Brick: quieres un helado Bell?  
>Devastation Bell: no suena mal...<br>Caos Brick: bien!

Los dos descienden dejando con la boca abierta a la gente que estaba y pasaba por la heladeria a cielo abierto, caminan aun tomados de la mano hacia el vendedor que no deja de mirarlos atonito.

Caos Brick: de cual quieres?  
>Devastation Bell: de nuez con chizpas y chocolate...<br>Caos Brick: bien, en mi caso sera de chocolate con chizpas y dulce de leche...  
>Vendedor: ah... si, esperen un momento por favor...<br>Caos Brick:...  
>Devastation Bell:...<br>Vendedor: ya esta, de nuez con chizpas y chocolate para la dama...  
>Devasttion Bell: gracias...<br>vendedor: y de Chocolate con chizpas y dulce de leche para el caballero...  
>Caos Brick:...bien...<br>Vendedor le extiende la mano y le sonrie:...  
>Caos Brick: quieres tu dinero?<p>

El Rojo lanza su helado para un costado impactandole la cara uno que comia con su novia, abre su mano enfrente del Vendedor y una esfera Roja se forma iluminando el lugar hasta hacerlo explotar arrasando con la calle completa, desde el cielo la pareja observa como el fuego lo devora todo.

Caos Brick con una sonrisa maligna: jujuju, quedate con el cambio...!  
>Devastation Bell comiendo gentilmente el Helado lo observa:...<br>Caso Brick: este lugar debe estar aburriendote...mira como lo mejoro para ti Bell...  
>-ESFERA DEL CAOS-<p>

Dispara varias veces impactando distintas zonas donde las esferas se expanden consumiendolo todo en segundos, al final solo queda destruccion y Ruinas por doquier, El Rojo mira satisfecho sin notar que la chica lo sigue mirando sonrojada esta ves.  
>Despues de esa tarde tan Caotica los dos parten hacia el lago de la ciudad que aun estaba en buen estado aterrizando en la orilla.<p>

Devastation Bell:...las aguas de este mundo...no son tan hermosas como en el mio...

Caos Brick: no eres de este mundo?...  
>Devastation Bell: si...el dia en el que nos conocimos acababa de llegar...no a pasado mucho pero...lo extraño...<br>Caos Brick nota su tristeza:...creo que puedo mejorar eso...

Comienza a caer la noche en el momento que el RRBZ dispara una esfera Escarlata sobre el lago tiñiendolo de un color carmesi pero sin estallar, solo se queda en el aire girandolo provocando que chizpas caigan, sorprendida Bell observa como Luciernagas rojas cubren todo el lugar.

Caos Brick: que tal? no se parece un poco al de tu mundo...  
>Devastation Bell sonrie: es diferente...pero...me gusta mas este!<p>

La chica le toma de ambas manos y lo saca volando junta a ella hasta el medio del lago donde se detiene dirigiendole una dulce mirada al chico que se sonroja sin decir nada, comienzan a girar siendo envueltos por las luciernagas escarlatas, esto dura unos minutos hasta que ella apoya su cabeza contra su pecho y observa la mano izquierda del chico que sostiene.

Devastation Bell: ese brazalate que llevas en tu Muñeca izquierda...tiene una Gema como el mio...  
>Caos Brick mirando su muñeca: !...no lo habia notado...que significa?<br>Devastation Bell: Ese es el "Pacto con la Oscuridad" a cambio de poder le has dado algo muy importante...tal ves sin saberlo...  
>Caos Brick:...ya veo...gracias por decirmelo...<br>Devastation Bell: no te preocupa?  
>Caos Brick: la verdad no...gracias a este Pacto es que estoy contigo ahora...no me intereza lo que haya tenido que dar...ya que...vale la pena por estar asi contigo Bell...<p>

Ella se separa de El y comienza a irse pero no sin antes darse la vuelta, pone sus dos manos en su rostro sujetandoselo con ternura, lo besa tiernamente cerca de sus labios dejandolo sin reaccion por un tiempo corto hasta que lo deja lentamente.

Devastation Bell sonrie: Gracias por este momento...ya deseo el proximo contigo "Brick-Kum de los RRBZ"!  
>Caos Brick sonrojado:...Brick-Kum?...<p>

En medio de un Rayo Blanco desaparece en el cielo Estrellado, el Rojo comienza a reaccionar pasando su mano cerca de donde lo besaron y piensa unos segundos.

Caos Brick:...(esperen...esto era acaso...UNA CITA?!)

-FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL-

Disculpen la demora nuevamente pero no sabia que capitulo hacer primero (es que ya tengo los proximos en mente) pero valio la pena por ver como sigue en desarrollo esta pareja,no?  
>Como dije antes hare aparecer todas las parejas posibles y si quieren pedirme una para el siguiente capitulo seran bien escuchados!<p> 


	5. Chapter 3: EL CONTRATAQUE DE LAS PPGZ

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO TRES: EL CONTRATAQUE DE LAS PPGZ

Encima de la Torre mas alta actualmente de la ciudad en Ruinas, los RRBZ Verde y Azul observan el panorama, suspiran decepcionados al concletar de manera fallida su actual mision.

Terror Boomer: maldicion! hemos estado buscando por un buen rato pero nada...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: ese Brick...destruyo los mejores lugares cuando acabo con las "Nenas", no se donde podriamos vivir ahora...<p>

PPGZ: NO SOMOS NENAS!

Terror Boomer: imposible!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: ya me parecia demasiado bueno para ser cierto!<p>

De entre el humo de un edificio en llamas emergian las tres chicas seriamente lastimadas, sus trajes estaban razgados y sus cabellos completamente sueltos, sus miradas reflejaban toda la ira que tenian por el mal momento que ellos les habian hecho pasar.

Powered Buttercup: Miserables! creyeron que podrian con nosotras tan facil?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: como somos ahora...si, lo creiamos "Muñeca"...<br>Powered Buttercup sonrojada: TE VOY A MATAR!  
>Rolling Burbbles: no puedo creer lo que han hecho...toda esta hermosa ciudad esta devastada por culpa de uds!<br>Terror Boomer: disculpa "Preciosa", pero asi somos los villanos, no?  
>Rolling Burbbles sonrojada y furiosa: B...BOOMER!<p>

Las PPGZ Azul y Verde se lanzaron a atacar a sus contrapartes que al verlas venir se pusieron en posicion de combate mientras su Lider miraba donde estaba en Rojo.

Rolling Burbbles: BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS!  
>Terror Boomer: en serio? FLECHAS MORTALES!<p>

Nuevamente las flechas superaron a las burbujas dirigiendose hasta la Azul que habilmente las esquivo, estas impactaron distintos edificios derrumbandolos inmediatamente, la chica se asombro al ver ese poder de destruccion.

Rolling Burbbles: como puedes destruir como si nada?!  
>Terror Boomer: ya te lo dije, somos villanos...destruimos todo lo que este a nuestro alrededor!<p>

Rolling Burbbles: dices que seguiran destruyendo hasta que no quede nada?!  
>Terror Boomer: es nuestro destino! FLECHAS MORTALES! nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo!<br>Rolling Burbbles: Estas equivocado! Boomer!

Los Multiples disparon eran esquivados con dificultad mientras todo a la vista de la azul era pulverizado por esto no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas.

Powered Buttercup: MEGA IMPACTO!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: jujuju, pense que me entretendrias un poco mas...<br>Powered Buttercup: Callate y muere de una ves!

El Verde esquiva facilmente el agresivo ataque que impacta una calle formando asi un gran crater en ella, aun mas molesta que antes, la chica lanza varios ataques mas que el verde se niega a esquivar.

Pesadilla Bucht: observa como los bloqueo a todos! PUÑOS Y PATADAS DEL DOLOR!

Con movimientos agiles y potentes logra interceptar cada uno de las rafagas quebrandolas al instante, El Verde le sonrie a su sorprendida y furiosa oponente.

Pesadilla Bucht: veni...te estoy esperando "Pequeña"!  
>Powered Buttercup: Ya me canse de tus provocaciones! de esta batalla no saldras con vida!<br>Hyper Blossom: Chicas esperen!  
>Caos Brick: de nada servira...<br>Hyper Blossom: !

La gran Lider observa por encima de ella como de la Luna resplandeciente desciende el RRBZ Rojo emanando un aura Oscura, de brazos cruzados, con su cabello que se movia con el brisa de la noche y sus ojos color Carmesi que resplandecian profundamente.

Hyper Blossom sonrojada: ( Increible...se ve demasiado bien llegando asi! d...digo...que estoy pensando?!)...  
>Caos Brick:...mi presencia te a dejado sin aliento?<br>Hyper Blossom: N...Nunca! solo me quede perdida por lo bien que te ves con el resplandor de la Luna!  
>Caos Brick: ¡!<br>Hyper Blossom: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! N...NO QUISE DECIR ESO!  
>Caos Brick la mira fijamente pensando:...<br>Hyper Blossom: M...MEGA YO YO!

Ella lanza su poderoso ataque hacia el Rojo directamente, este lo atrapa con la mano generando una onda de impacto bastante fuerte, lo sujeta con fuerza y jala a la chica hacia El.

Hyper Blossom: GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Caos Brick: ESFERA DEL CAOS!<br>Hyper Blossom: !

Sin poder escapar y a corta distancia recibe de lleno el mortal ataque que ilumina el cielo de un color Escarlata, ella cae largando humo hasta estrellarse contra un vehiculo inmovil depedazandolo, se retuerce de dolor.

Hyper Blossom se levata con dificultad: ngh!...reacciona Momoko...recuerda que este tipo casi hizo desaparecer la ciudad entera en un instante...  
>Caos Brick: esto aun no termina, ESFERA DEL CAOS!<br>Hyper Blossom: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Muy asustada ella logra esquivar por poco los numerosos disparos que al impactar se expanden consumiendo todo en medio de un destello Carmesi. En las alturas sus coma eras preparan el ataque conjunto mas poderoso de su arsenal.

Rolling Burbbles: BURBUJA REINA!  
>Powered Buttercup: MEGA TORNADO!<p>

¡FUSION VERDE Y AZUL!

El ataque combinado de las dos chicas impacta a sus oponentes arrastrandolos violentamente hasta el suelo donde se estrellan generando una gran explocion, despues de unos segundos se levantan de entre los escombros con exprecion de dolor y miran con odio a las chicas.

Pesadilla Bucht: ngh...ahora si estoy molesto...por que son tan fastidiosas?!  
>Terror Boomer: vaya a saber...te parece si usamos un nivel mas alto de Poder?<p>

El verde sonrie al escuchar esa idea proveneinte de su compa ero, ambos se elevan hasta estar a la altura de las chicas que posan en su posicion de ataque, los dos liberan un aura maligna enorme. El Azul choca las palmas de sus manos entre si y las separa generando una Extensa lanza Azul que libera descargas de energia que apunta hacia la Azul.

Terror Boomer: cuando este ataque te atraviese...todo terminara...aun asi no huiras?  
>Rolling Burbbles comienza a liberar un aura blanca poderosa: jamas abandonare a las personas y a la ciudad que tanto Amo...como dijiste antes si es tu destino el de destruir ...entonces el mio es de proteger!<br>Terror Boomer: ya veo...entonces moriras junto a lo que mas Amas!  
>""LANZA DE LA MUERTE""<p>

El Azul lanza con todas sus fuerzas su destellante arma iluminando el cielo como si una estrella pasara, la chica bloquea el ataque con su arma cubierta por toda la aura pura de su cuerpo, resistiendo el impacto comienza a hacerla retroceder mientras su ropa y su propio cuerpo comienzan a desgarrarse.

Rolling Burbbles: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al Final el ataque explota destrozandole su arma y lanzandola contra un edificio, su amiga al ver esto se llena de mas rabia y carga con todas sus fuerzas contra el Verde blandiendo su gran Mazo.

Powered Buttercup emana un aura pura fuertemente:OURGH !  
>Pesadilla Bucht: Terminemos con esto!<p>

El RRBZ esquiva su ataque final , impactando un edificio dejandole un gan agujera en medio, el enemigo lanzandose contra el suelo cargando su puño con una intensa aura oscura que al impactarlo se genera un enorme pilar verde debajo de toda el area donde estaba la chica pulverizandolo todo.

Pesadilla Bucht: que tal? esto es fuerza bruta!  
>""IMPACTO FINAL""<p>

Powered Buttercup: M...MISERABLE!

La verde cae fulminada estrellandose contra el suelo, a lo lejos la ciudad se tiñe de rojo debido a varias explociones que la desolan, sin poder contratacar la ultima PPGZ se refugia dentro de una tienda de ropas en ruinas.

Hyper Blossom agitada: (esto no puede estar pasando!...estamos siendo superadas nuevamnete...si no hacemos algo pronto nosotras...no...toda la ciudad y sus habitantes desapareceran!) ...!

Ella sin querer se mira en un espejo que esta algo sucio notando que pese a su lamentable estado se veia aun muy linda, entonces recuerda la ultima batalla contra el RRBZ antes del triunfo contra El.

Hyper Blossom : por supuesto...la unica manera de derrotarlos...es usar la misma tactica pero a un nivel mucho mayor!jijijiji...

-FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES-

Termina otro capitulo mas de esta Gran Saga, espero les haya gustado y disculpen nuevamente las molestias.


	6. Chapter 4: CAOS Y LAGRIMAS

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO CUATRO: CAOS Y LAGRIMAS

El Rojo medita observando la gran Luna que se cierne sobre las llamas que consumen la Ciudad mientras el Azul y el Verde miran por todos lados buscando a las chicas que hace unos cuantos minutos no aparecen.

Caos Brick: (ese blanco tan puro y brillante...se parece mucho al de ella...)...Bell...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: donde se metieron? por que desaparecieron?<br>Terror Boomer: no sera que huyeron de nosotros? todas las chicas son unas miedosas!  
>Caos Brick desvia la mirada para verlos a ellos: no sean estupidos...ellas aun estan por aqui...de seguro estan planeando una forma de derrotarnos...<br>Terror Boomer: entonces...por que no destruimos toda esta zona? para nosotros sera muy facil!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: no es mala idea! que tal Brick? hagamos eso!<p>

El Rojo no responde, ni siquiera los mira, volviendo a sus pensamientos cierra sus ojos, sus compañeros lo miran extrañados pero deciden hacer como El y esperar. En una tienda en Ruinas la Azul y la Verde escuchan atentamente el plan de su Lider.

Powered Buttercup sonrojada: M...ME NIEGO! ESO NUNCA! PREFIERO SER DERROTADA!  
>Rolling Burbbles:P...Pero...yo me dije que mi primer Beso seria con Otro...<br>Hyper Blossom: no es tan malo como parece...recuerden que es por un bien mayor!  
>Powered Buttercup: JAMAS! aparte, como puedes estar tan calmada?...si seguimos tu plan tu vas a ...no puedo decirlo!<br>Hyper Blossom sonrie dulcemente: como dije...no es tan grave lo que vamos a hacer! lo que sea para salvar a Nueva-Tokio!  
>Rolling Burbbles la mira fijamente: Momoko...<br>Hyper Blossom: ?  
>Rolling Burbbles: no me digas que...te atrae Brick?...o mejor dicho...te gusta?<br>Hyper Blossom sonrojada:V...Vamos a hacer mi plan! recuerden quien se arriesgo a ir por uds cuando estaban inconcientes!

Rolling Burbbles: B...bueno...que sea rapido!  
>Powered Buttercup: todo el sacrificio que hago no vale la pena por un trabajo asi...!<br>Hyper Blossom: en marcha!

Las tres despegan derrumbando el techo sobre ellas haciendo que la tienda colapse finalmente elevandose sobre un infierno que era ahora la zona de combate, serias aunque sus condiciones eran peor que antes: sus chalecos estaban destrozados, sus armas agrietadas y sangraban en distintas partes, sus cabellos estaban sueltos siendo movidos por el viento que corria aun asi observan a sus oponentes listas para el ataque final .

PPGZ: RRBZ LES HA LLEGADO SU FINAL...PAGARAN POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE HAN CAUSADO!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: miren quienes decidieron salir de su agujero, las Super Nenas Z!<br>Terror Boomer: Hubiera sido mejor que huyeran como las cobardes que son!  
>Caos Brick de espaldas: es en serio?...<br>Hyper Blossom: claro que si! ahora veran nuestro verdadero poder!  
>Caos Brick sonrie: dices que se han estado conteniendo? veamos si es cierto!<p>

Cuando el Rojo termina de darse vuelta sus compañeros cambian a la pose de batalla emanando los tres sus poderosas auras Malignas, las chicas posan liberando un aura mayor a las anteriores y aun mas pura, ambos bandos se observan por unos segundos siendo la luna tapada por una nube oscureciendo todo el cielo hasta que al volver la luz atacan las chicas primero.

Hyper Blossom: GIGA MEGA YO YO!  
>Powered Buttercup lanza su martillo: GIGA IMPACTO!<br>Rolling Burbbles: GIGA PATADA!

PPGZ: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El arma de la lider se mueve como el rayo impactando al Rojo en la cabeza estallando en una fuerte explocion pulverizandose en el proceso, el Martillo logra golpear al Verde explotando al instante mientras que la Azul conecta una patada contundente en el estomago del Azul haciendo que escupa un poco de sangre.

Terror Boomer intentando recuperar el aire: argh! no pense que fuera tan violenta!  
>Pesadilla Bucht paralizado por el dolor: D...Desgraciada!<br>Caos Brick la sangre de su frente cae en sus ojos: ngh!...Maldita!

RRBZ: ?!

Cada uno de los chicos tenia enfrente a su contraparte femenina que los observaban fijamente sonrojadas, dudando un poco las chicas besaron a los chicos de diferente manera:

Kaoru agarro con fuerza de la ropa de Bucht y lo beso con brusquedad.

Miyako puso ambas manos en los lados del rostro de Boomer y lo beso gentilmente.

Momoko abrazo nerviosa a Brick del cuello y lo beso con pasion.

Esto duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que los chicos se soltaron liberando descargas de sus cuerpos, la exprecion de los tres era variada: Boomer estaba todo colorado muy apenado, Bucht no sabia si estar enfurecido o complacido mientras que Brick estaba un poco sorprendido pero reacciono violentamente.

Caos Brick se pasa el puño por la boca: Uds...como se atreven a intentra algo tan estupido para derrotarnos?!...esta ves no las voy a perdonar!  
>Hyper Blossom sonrojada:... ?<br>Terror Boomer: ngh! ese fue mi primer beso...no sabia que tenias esos sentimientos por mi...  
>Rolling Burbbles apenada: q...que?<br>Pesadilla Bucht: n...no me esperaba...que besaras tan bien...woow...  
>Powered Buttercup desviando la mirada: g...gracias...supongo...<p>

El Verde y el Azul explotaron fuertemente envolviendo a su lider cayendo fulminados al suelo estrellandose bruscamente, de entre el humo El Rojo emergia comenzando a emanar un aura Maligna mucho mas poderosa que elevaba su cabello mientras sus ojos resplandecian fuertemente, apretando con fuerza sus puños estos comenzaron a acumular gran cantidad de energia negativa.

Caos Brick: Miserables PPGZ...creen que pueden burlarse de los RRBZ como si nada?!  
>¡ESFERAS DEL CAOS!<br>PPGZ:¡...!

El Rojo lanzo dos poderosos ataques a la misma ves de ambas manos que giraron entre si hasta impactar a las PPGZ en medio de una intensa explocion que cubrio al cielo entero de una fuerte Luz Escarlata generando una gran rafaga de viento, las chicas caian derribas nuevamente estrellandose contra el pavimento hundiendose en El.

Rolling Burblles tratando de levantarse: ngh...no creo...que puede resistir otro impacto asi...  
>Powered Buttercup: argh...odio...admitirlo pero ese fue un golpe de verdad mortal...me cuesta respirar...<br>Hyper Blossom aterrada: no puedo creerlo...eso debio funcionar...por que fallo? por que El es el unico que no estallo?...  
>Caos Brick: esta sera la ultima ves que uds se interponen en mi camino...<p>

La lider al ver la exprecion de odio y furia en el rostro del Rojo se quedo helada, jamas habia sentido un temor asi, era como tener a un verdadero Demonio ante ella.

Hyper Blossom petrificada es iluminada por un resplandor Carmesi: ¡...!  
>Caos Brick sonrie: permitanme profundizar mas su dolor...<br>!ESFERA DEL CAOS¡

Powered Buttercup: uwahhhhhhhhh!  
>Rolling Burbbles: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!<p>

Otro demoledor ataque las impacto hiriendolas gravemente destruyendo toda una zona entera lanzandolas contra varias estructuras en ruinas terminando por destrozarlas, de ellas solo la lider pudo quitarse los escombros que tenia encima.

Hyper Blossom desesperada: Basta ya! uds ganaron...ya dejenos en paz!  
>Caos Brick comienza a cargar el siguiente ataque:...<br>Hyper Blossom preocupada:...Brick...dime por que actuas asi? desde cuando eres tan malvado?...  
>Caos Brick sonrie: jujuju, siempre eh sido asi, nunca habias notado eso por que estabas sumisa en tu patetico mundo ideal sin poder ver la realidad...<br>Hyper Blossom sonriendo:...no lo creo...se que en tu interior eres bueno...aunque causabas tantos problemas...siempre sonreias puramente...

Ella comienza a llorar de a poco al ver que la exprecion de su enemigo no a cambiado, tose escupiendo algo de sangre, tiembla antes de poder reaccionar adecuadamente, El Rojo termina por cargar su ataque que irradia una energia mas inestable que la anterior.

Caos Brick: jujuju...Pureza en mi? no puedo creer lo ingenua que eres...ahora mismo moriras!  
>Hyper Blossom llora desconsoladamente pero aun mantiene su gentil sonrisa: yo creo en ti...creo en la bondad que hay en tu corazon...<p>

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

El ultimo ataque se dispara pulverizando los escombros en su camino hacia ella pero sorpresivamente sigue sonriendo como si de verdad aun creyera en sus propias palabras sorprendiendo al Maligno Rojo. La esfera cambia de trayectoria al ultimo momento elevandose hasta lo mas alto del cielo donde explota originando un enorme Sol Rojo en la noche.

Caos Brick desvia su mirada: nunca conoci a una chica tan testaruda...por ahora no te eliminare...  
>Hyper Blossom sorpendida:...<br>Caos Brick le da la espalda: nunca vuelvas a meterte en mi camino...la proxima ves no tendre tanta piedad...  
>Hyper Blossom sonrojada: Brick...espera...<p>

El Rojo se va caminado sin mirar para atras ni una sola ves con sus manos en ambos bolsillos y con al brisa que agita su largo cabello, la chica se seca las lagrima y se levanta como puede para ir a buscar a sus amigas, en su mente quiere pensar...mejor dicho quiere creer que vio algo de esa bondad que tanto decia en el Rojo aunque haya sido por un breve instante.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO-

Un final impactante para una epica batalla, despues de esto como evolucionaran las cosas entre ambos grupos? sera cierto lo que Momoko piensa de Brick?


	7. Chapter 5: BELL EN ACCION!

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Nota Importante: el Ataque de Bell es como la Aguja Escarlata de Milo, el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, solo que de color negro.

Digo esto por que asi sera mas facil que puedan visualizar a la preciosa Bell en accion.

CAPITULO CINCO: BELL EN ACCION!

Con la Luna llena de fondo la enigmatica Bell a observado como se desarrollaba la cruenta Batalla entre los RRBZ y las PPGZ, con su esplendorosa figura resplandeciendo con la intensa luz del astro dominante del cielo nocturno, ella sonrie al ver el final de esta lucha que a dejado una parte extensa de la Ciudad en llamas.

Devastation Bell rodeada por las cenizas: como esperaba, Brick-Kum a estado Magnififico...su poder no deja de impresionarme...aunque...sus compañeros son fuertes aun les falta mucho para estar al mismo nivel ...

Ella cierra los ojos y recuerda su ultimo encuentro con el Rojo lo cual la ruboriza un poco, de entre la sombras aparece su peluche flotando en el aire emanando una intensa luz negra, mueve su cabeza 180 .

Devastation Bell: ya encontraste la Ubicacion de los Portadores?  
>Oso saca un cuaderno y escribe: los eh encontrado Amo...la ubicacion de "las Siete Estrellas de Oscuridad" para ser mas exactos ...<br>Devastation Bell: bien...ah llegado la hora de trabajar...

Bell vuela a traves del cielo nocturno rodeada por las "Luciernagas Escarlatas" hacia su primer objetivo:

-ESTRELLA OSCURA: BANDA GANGRENA-

En un bar medio destruido y abandonado la pandilla de villanos beben todas las bebidas que puedan, juegan con la mesa de Pool, lanzan dardos y rien por su buena fortuna.

As: esto es vida...quien diria que los RRBZ nos darian tan generoso "obsequio"...deben haber muchos lugares asi por toda la ciudad!  
>Gran Billy: que haremos si aparecen las PPGZ? ellas no estaran por ahi?<br>As: jujuju, lo dudo...con la Amenaza que representa los RRBZ ahora deben estar muy ocupadas tratando de derrotarlos...no tienen tiempo para Tipos como nosotros!  
>Arturo: es verdad! esas tontas seran vencidas de nuevo!<br>Serpiente: Jeh, quien diria que esos chicos serian tan grandes Villanos...  
>Grubber:nmjjkjhghsiaaaaaaa!<br>As: si...como digas Grubber...  
>Gran Billy: miren ahi! es una PPGZ!<p>

Todos se asustan al ver como un Rayo blanco aterriza dejando ver a una bella chica de cabello Plateado y un traje similar al del PPGZ pero blanco, su mirada es filosa como una espada.

Devastation Bell: asi que los Portadores de un Estrella Maligna pueden ser mas de uno a la ves? eso hara mas interezante la "Cazeria"...  
>As se separa del grupo y se le acerca: Oh...que Belleza! nunca vi a una chica como tu antes...no quieres divertirte un poco?<br>Devastation Bell levata lentamente su dedo apuntando hacia AS: DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION!

En un solo segundo el pecho del lider de la banda Gangrena es perforado por cinco destellos que lo traspasan hiriendo a los demas sin que puedan reaccionar a tiempo, cada uno cae fulminado al instante exceptuando el Gran Billy que logra resisitir el ataque.

Devastation Bell: OH...eres mas resistente que los otros...  
>Gran Billy: ngh...pagaras por esto!<p>

El lanza un golpe con todas sus fuerzas contra ella que sin ningun esfuerzo lo detiene con una mano dejando al grandote pasmado, al instante la chica lo patea con tal fuerza que al estrellarse contra el muro lo traspasa quedandose ahi tirado. Ella toca sutilmente su Gema Negra liberando una aura oscuro poderosa que comienza a drenar la energia vital de sus enemigos caidos.

Gran Billy: argh! esto...es mucho peor que cuando El nos traiciono! d...detente!  
>Devastation Bell :jujuju...fue mucho mas facil de lo que me esperaba...<br>Gran Billy: e...escuchame!  
>Devastation Bell: dentro de unos segundos ya no sentiras nada...te comvertiras en cenizas...hahahahaha!<p>

Tal como habia dicho la Banda Gangrena se pulverizan dejando solo residuos de polvo negro, toda su energia oscura a sido drenada por la Gema de Bell que comienza a Latir, ella solo sonrie.

Devastation Bell: vamos por el proximo!

-SIGUIENTE ESTRELLA OSCURA: PELUDITO-

El bosque a las afueras de Nueva-Tokio es arrasado por enormes explociones negras, de entre el humo Peludito corre gravemente herido del brazo sangrando, de atras Bell camina tranquilamente mientras de su dedo salen disparos continuos hacia su presa.

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Peludito: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Finalmente es alcanzado por tres disparos que lo derriban inmediatamente, en el suelo trata de levantarse pero la chica pone su pie sobre su espalda y con una fuerza descomunal lo hunden en el suelo haciendo que escupa sangre.

Peludito: Ourgh...B...Basta! que te eh hecho para que me hagas esto?!  
>Devastation Bell flota con sus dedos su Gema: nada...solo pense que seria divertido cazarte...pero resultaste ser demasiado debil...<p>

La Gema Oscura como la noche comienza a drenar la energia Vital del Rosado que aunque lo intenta no logra quitarse el pie de la Chica de encima, ya perdiendo la consiencia mira como sus manos se pulverizan lentamente.

Peludito:...No eres una PPGZ...ERES UN DEMONIO!ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>Devastation Bell: queras decir un Demonio muy Hermoso, no? jujuju...<p>

Con la muerte de Peludito, Bell parte dejando todo un bosque en llamas, a lo lejos se puede ver como el instrumento del rosado es alcanzado por el fuego incinerandose.

-PROXIMA ESTRELLA OSCURA: HIMEKO SHIROGANE-

En los pasillos de la Majestuosa Mansion Shirogane hay cuerpos de sirvientas y guardaespaldas ensagrentados, con la alarma sonando por todo el lugar que ahora esta desierto, Himeko es la unica sobreviviente pero esta inmovilizada por Bell que la sujeta del cuello con fuerza levantandola mientras su energia es drenada.

Himeko: ngh! bajadme! esto...duele mucho!  
>Devastation Bell: no seas tan escandalosa... esto terminara pronto...de verdad me sorprende que este lugar haya resistido tan bien el Gran Impacto...<br>Himeko: ya veras! cuando mis padres se enteren de esto...tu...!  
>Devastation Bell: no te lo dije ya? tus padres estan muertos...como todo en esta mansion!<br>Himeko llorando: Papa...Mama...es imposible!  
>!HERMANA!<p>

Una ves mas solo polvo negro queda cayendo de la mano que sujetaba a la joven, sonriente Bell desvia su mirada hacia la Gata que fue testigo del final de su ama, esta tiembla y se esconde en una esquina.

Devastation Bell: aunque seas muy linda...tienes algo que yo nesecito...  
>Zaphire: miauuuuuuuuuuuu!<p>

Finalmente Bell destruye todas las instalaciones de los Shirogane disparando varias veces su tecnica especial, todo colapsa en grandes explociones, ella toma el cinturon de pruebas del traje copia de las PPGZ usado por Miko Shirogane en el pasado contra las Chicas pensando que podria serle util mas adelante.

-NUEVA ESTRELLA OSCURA: MOJO JOJO-

El mono se encontraba recolectando informacion en la Antigua Mansion de EL sin saber que era lo que sucedia en la Ciudad, de pronto todo el lugar es destruido en medio de una enorme explocion de la cual sobrevive a duras penas, arrastrandose observa como una Bella PPGZ de color Blanco esta enfrente suyo observandolo.

Devastation Bell algo molesta: ya se que soy superior por mucho a todos los portadores...pero no es divertido vencerlos si no dan buena pelea!  
>Mojo: Portadores?...eres una PPGZ nueva?...acaso te crearon para destruirme...pues que mal!<p>

Un robot gigantezco estilo Maginzer ( visto en el cap 51) aparecio destruyendo toda una colina, el Mono se subio y comenzo a disparar un gran numero de Proyectiles que Bell comenzo a esquivar con suma facilidad.

Mojo: hum...es mucho mas rapida que las otras...estonces tendre que usar esto!

El robot activo sus propulsores para atacar a la chica con su Puño pero fue inteccerptado por la patada de ella que lo despedazo sin ningun porblema, asombrado Mojo retrocedio.

Mojo: como hizo eso? nunca vi a alguien con tal fuerza!  
>Devastation Bell: lo intestaste...pero sigues siendo inferior!<p>

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Una gran cantidad de disparos traspasan la gruesa armadura de la maquina haciendola explotar como nunca antes exploto otra creacion del mono que queda sepultado bajo el metal retorcido quedando inconciente por unos minutos.  
>Al despertar se percata del gran dolor que siente y obsreva como del cuello de la chica una aura negra sale envolviendolo.<p>

Mojo: uwahhhhhhh! que haces?  
>Devastation Bell: dormiste bien? estoy drenando toda tu energia Vital...<br>Mojo: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! dejadme!  
>Devastation Bell sonrie: pude haberte matado muy facilmente pero si hiciera eso se perderia la estrella oscura que nesecito...solo aguanta unos segundos mas...<br>Mojo: PPGZ! VENGAN A AYUDARME!...QUIEN SEA...HIJOS MIOS!

Al desaparecer la intensa luz negra que envuelve el lugar Bell esta parada ante un monticulo pequeño de polvo negro muy feliz ya que le faltan pocos para completar la cazeria, saca un flasco chico donde mete el polvo junto al de los otros anteriores.

-ESTRELLA OSCURA BANDA AMEBA-

En las Ruinas cercanas al Punto del Impacto: El enorme Crater, Bell enfrenta a su enemigo mas odiado, todo lo "repugnante y miserable" se juntan para tratar de detenerla

Devastation Bell algo asqueada: esto es una broma?...uds seres repugnantes son portadores?!  
>Ameba lider: que siginifia eso?!<br>Ameba chico: somos grandes villanos que aterrorizan la ciudad de nueva-Tokyo!  
>Ameba mujer: nos temen y respetan! por que podemos hacer esto!<p>

Los Tres se fusionan en una Ameba gigantesca que ruge como una bestia descontrolada intentando impresionar a la chica pero solo logran asquearla aun mas, furiosa Bell ejecuta su tecnica especial que las hace estallar, cubriendose con un gran escombro evita ser ensuciada y observa como todo el lugar esta cubierto por los restos de la Banda Ameba.

Devastation Bell: que horrible! tener que estar cerca de algo tan asqueroso y miserable...espero que los ultimos portadores sean mejores que esto...

Su Gema Comienza a drenar la energia de todos los pedazos, esto parece que tomara mas tiempo que con los otros, la chica resignada, molesta y asqueada murmurra.

"de todas formas...es imposible que sea peor que esto..."

-ESTRELLA OSCURA Sakurako Kintoki-

Una joven pareja corre por las devastadas calles huyendo de una joven que camina de lo mas tranquila, el chico agarra fuertemente la mano de la mujer que parece ser el objetivo del enemigo.

Souichirou: quien es esa?! acabo con todos los policas y refugiados del campamento con un solo dedo!  
>Sakurako: no entiendo que pasa? por que nos persigue?...<br>Souichirou: no lo se, pero no dejare que te lastime!  
>Sakuirako sonrojada: Souichirou...<p>

De pronto unos destello oscuros impactan por atras a los dos traspasandolos, el chico cae fulminado mientras que la chica logra resisitir el impacto pero ya no tiene fuerzas para correr, Bell se le acerca con mucha tranquilidad.

Devastation Bell: bueno...eso me sirvio para olvidar la anterior presa...  
>Sakuirako:ngh...Souichi...rou<p>

Ella se le acerca pero este no responde, sigue intentadolo hasta darse cuenta de que su amado ya no esta en este mundo, lagrimas comienzan a recorrer su bello rostro seguido despues de unos gritos desgarradores.

Sakuirako: SOUICHIROU!  
>Devastation Bell: no exageres! todos los habitantes de este mundo van por el mismo camino...<br>Sakuirako: por que?...como puedes actuar como si nada?!...acaso no tienes a alguien especial a tu lado?  
>Devastation Bell recuerda al Rojo, esto hace que titubee y se sonroje: !<br>Sakuirako abraza a su amado y continua llorando: entonces...puedes imaginar como me siento ahora?...este dolor me desgarra por dentro...yo...

Antes de que pueda terminar un aura negra la envuelve llenandola de un intenso dolor fisico, no puede ni hablar por la agonia que siente ahora mientras Bell la mira con frialdad y sonrie.

Yo nunca estare en esa miserable situacion...ya que Brick-Kum no es una basura...El tiene el suficiente poder para superar lo que sea!...

Soltando sus ultimas lagrimas Sakuirako se vuelve polvo negro, con esta captura ya solo falta un objetivo por cazar.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO CINCO-

En el proximo capitulo habra mas drama! seguira tan triunfante nuestra bella asecina? alguien aparecera para poder detenerla? todo esto se revelara en el proximo capitulo!


	8. Chapter 6: HERIDAS

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO SEIS: HERIDAS

Despues de tanta destruccion el cielo se apiada de la castiga ciudad desatando una fuerte lluvia que extingue las llamas provocadas en al ultima batalla de las PPGZ contra los RRBZ, las ambulancia junto a los patrulleros y carros de bomberos son los unicos vehiculos que se mueven en las devastadas calles.

Terror Boomer:...

Hace unas horas el Azul se habia despertado abandonado entre los escombros de la Zona de la reciente Batalla sin sus compañeros visibles, preocupado decidio ir a buscarlos pero no contaba con tal fuerte tempestar.

-SONIDO DE LA LLUVIA QUE CAE CON FUERZA-

Terror Boomer: (que habra sucedido...donde se fueron Bucht y Brick?...sobre todo...por que me abandonaron?!)...

El Azul Vuela debajo de la lluvia sumergido en sus pensamientos, aun no completamente recuperado de la batalla anterior su cuerpo libera algunas descargas, aunque este completamente mojado el agua se evapora en pocos segundos.

Terro Boomer: (Por que ella me beso? tan desesperada estaba por vencerme?... no entiendo por que a Brick no le hizo tanto daño como a nosotros...en que El es diferente?) Burbbles...

Al reaccionar se sonroja dandose cuenta que esta pensando demasiado en ella , mueve su cabeza tratando de quitarse ese molesto sentimiento, sin exito se detiene en el aire y observa al cielo nublado dejando correr las gotas de la lluvia por su rostro.

Terror Boomer: (esto esta bien?...somos seres Malignos!...no puedo pensar en ella de esta forma...estamos destinados a ser enemigos!)...

De pronto una inmensa Explocion se manifiesta en una zona cercana, al parecer todo un Hospital a estallado destruyendo todo a su alrededor, sorpendido El Azul decide ver que sucede.

Terror Boomer: ( tal ves..es uno de ellos el causante!)

Vuela por unos minutos y se encuentra con una escena desgarradora: el hospital esta envuelto en llamas mientras aun hay gente en su interior, hay cuerpos tendidos en las afueras completamente destrozados de policias y bomberos.  
>Antes de poder hacer algo su aura negra se manifiesta deteniendolo, el observa hacia un parque cercano donde un brillo intenso oscuro se puede ver.<p>

Terror Boomer: !

Parte hacia alla ignorando el pedido de ayuda de las personas, asiente con la mirada como pidiendo perdon pero no puede hacer nada por ellos ya que el fuego esta muy avanzado.  
>En la Arcardia lejos de esa tragedia se encuentran las PPGZ descansando en un cuarto especial de estilo victoriano preparado para ellas, solo su lider esta despierta observando por la gran ventana la lluvia, las tres aun tienen el cabello suelto , sus ropas ordinarias llevan las marcas de la anterior batalla y tienen algunos vendajes para sus heridas.<p>

Momoko:...(aun no puedo creer que los RRBZ llegaran tan lejos)...

-UN RELAMPAGO ILUMINA EL EXTERIOR-

Momoko: (que sucedera ahora?...como podremos superar esto?...nunca antes estuvimos en una situacion tan critica!)...  
>Kaoru: ngh...<br>Momoko: KAORU!

La verde se despierta lentamente sintiendo el dolor que recorre su lastimado cuerpo siendo abrazada con estusiasmo por su igual de herida Lider, hizo una peque a mueca de dolor pero disimulo para no preocupar a su compa era.

Kaoru: dime...donde estamos? que sucedio con los RRBZ?  
>Momoko: para resumirlo...estamos en la Alcardia...la Srta Bellon es la nueva Alcardesa ya que...el Alcalde Murio...no sobrevivio al "Gran Impacto"...<br>Kaoru con mirada triste: ya veo...  
>Momoko: en cuanto a los RRBZ...no se que fue de ellos despues de...nuestra derrota...<p>

Kaoru indiferente contesta:...perdimos de nuevo?...  
>Momoko: ?...no te molesta?<br>Kaoru: sip...pero estoy tan mal que ni siquiera puedo enojarme ahora...como esta Miyako?  
>Momoko observa donde esta inconciente su amiga:...creo que...recibio mas da o que nosotras...ese Boomer si que se paso con ella!<br>Kaoru: ni hablar de ese miserable de Bucht...casi me mata el desgraciado...  
>Momoko: y tambien...Brick...<p>

Las dos se petrificaron al recordar como el Rojo las habia superado en el ultimo encuentro llevandolas casi a su aniquilacion, por primera ves la Verde habia conocido lo que era el verdadero miedo al igual que su amiga, las dos observaron por un gran ventanal como destellaba un Relampago iluminando el cielo.

Kaoru: como llegamos hasta aca? no recuerdo como...  
>Momoko: recuerdas a la PPGZ con el traje barrato que nos vencio a las tres juntas?<br>Kaoru aun indiferente: sip...por desgracia...  
>Momoko: pues...ella fue la que nos trajo...cuando las estaba buscando mi cinturon dejo de funcionar...y me desespere bastante...entonces ella llego en una limusina diciendo que la habia contactado la Alcardesa pidiendole que nos buscara...<br>Kaoru: entonces...ella sabe quienes somos?  
>Chica de cabello largo color marron y ojos violetas: si lo se, por cierto...me presento, soy Miko Shirogane...un placer!<p>

Las chicas saltaron del susto de sus camas, paradas ante ellas estaba la chica que en el pasado las humillo sonriendoles vestidas con su ropa casual (vista en el cap 41), Kaoru intento mostrarse enojada pero "el fuego" de su espiritud estaba bastante debilitado mientras que Momoko reacciono solo mirandola pensativamente.

Miko: jujuju, nunca pense que tendria que ayudar a las PPGZ...esa fue una situacion muy divertida!  
>Kaoru: jeh...hemos caido tan bajo que hasta nuestros enemigos deben salvarnos...<br>Momoko: Kaoru! Miko: sip, asi de mal estan las cosas!  
>Kaoru desvia su mirada:...<br>Miko sonrie dulcemente: jujuju, desde ahora seremos aliadas...como su "base secreta" fue complemente destuida al igual que sus equipos yo sere quien las proveera de armamento...  
>Momoko triste:...el laboratorio del profesor esta en ruinas?...sabe que paso con las personas de ahi?<br>Miko se pone seria:...debo informarles que el Profesor, su hijo y...su mascota(?) fueron encontrados...bajo los escombros ya sin vida...lo lamento mucho...

Al escuchar eso las dos reacionaron con tristeza y rabia ya que todo lo que amaban habia sido duramente golpeado por los RRBZ, Kaoru aunque intento evitarlo solto algunas lagrimas mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños, Momoko no podia llorar ya que en su mente seguia el recuerdo de como su enemigo cuando pudo haberla matado no lo hizo dandole cierta esperanza de bondad en EL.

Kaoru: MALDITOS SEAN RRBZ! JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAN TODAS JUNTAS!  
>Miko sonrie con tristeza: entiendo su dolor...yo acabo de perder a mi hermana...<br>Momoko sorprendida: Himeko...esta...?!  
>Miko: sip, al igual que mis padres y todo el personal de la familia Shirogane...parece ser que las instalaciones de la Mansion no pudieron resistir...<br>Momoko muy triste: lo siento mucho Miko...

Kaoru: entonces...estas sola?  
>Miko: desafortunadamente ya no me queda Familia ni sirvientes...asi que no tengo nada que perder contra los RRBZ...por eso es que usare todos mis recursos y mis habilidades para derrotarlos!<p>

Kaoru siente como su espiritud se renueva: ASI SE HABLA! NOSOTRAS TE VAMOS A AYUDAR ACABAR CON ESA AMENAZA DE UNA VES POR TODAS! ONEE-SAN!  
>Miko: Onee-san (hermana mayor?)...<br>Momoko sonrie: bueno...ya que cuidaras de nosotras eso te comvierte en nuestra hermana mayor!  
>Kaoru:jujuju! te vamos a fastidiar bastante "Onee-san"!<p>

Miko no sabia que decir a eso, sin querer una peque a lagrima se le escapo, sonrio dulcemente aceptando su nuevo cargo. De pronto Miyako se desperto toda asustada gritando aunque no se entendia lo que decia, parecia haber visto algo horrible mientras dormia, las tres chicas se le acercaron muy preocupadas.

Momoko: que sucede Miyako?!  
>Miyako con lagrimas en los ojos: estas bien Momoko!<br>Kaoru: No nos asustes asi!  
>Miyako: Kaoru, que felicidad!<br>Miko le acaricia al cabeza: tuviste una pesadilla?  
>Miyako sonrie: s...si "Nee-san"...<br>Miko sonrie: (todas me dicen asi)...  
>Momoko: estabas escuchando en sue os?<br>Miyako: algo...mas o menos...  
>Miko muy peocupada: no te muevas tanto! aun no estas bien!<br>Kaoru: hacedle caso a Nee-san!...por cierto, por que gritaste?

En ese instante se le aparecio la imagen de su pesadilla, Taka-chan su amigo de la infancia era perseguido por un Demonio desconocido destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que finalmente logra alcanzar al joven que grita de dolor pronunciando su nombre.

Miyako: TAKA-CHAN ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! DEBEMOS AYUDARLO!  
>Miko: puedes dar mas informacion de El?<br>Miyako: Claro! es TAKAAKI, esta en el Hospital en el sur de la Ciudad...no recuerdo el nombre!  
>Miko saca una tableta y comienza a escribir: con eso bastara...segun el satelite PPGZ esta en la plaza cercana al hospital!<br>Momoko: increible! esperen...TENEMOS UN SATELITE?!  
>Miko: como aun no estan curadas y sus cinturones aun los estoy reparando usaremos el PPGZ movil!<br>Kaoru emocionada:TENEMOS UNO?! GENIAL!

En el parque el Azul camina por lo que queda aun de pie, todo a sido devastado por una fuerza descomunal desconocida, al llegar hasta una fuente destrozada observa como un chico esta arrastrandose intentando llegar hasta ella.

Terror Boomer corre hacia El y lo sujeta con los brazos: Oye! estas bien?  
>Takaaki: ngh...yo...no lo estoy...<p>

El cuerpo del chico esta seriamente lastimado sangrando mucho, El Azul trata de levantarlo y lo ayuda para alcanzar la fuente, ahi el chico lo mira sonriendole mientras su cuerpo comienza a despedazarse.

Takaaki: c...como te llamas?...  
>Terror Boomer: soy Boomer...<br>Takaaki: me llamo Takaaki...pero me dicen Taka-chan...urgh...gracias...por ayudarme...  
>puedo pedirte una cosa mas?<br>Terror Boomer: claro!

El chico saca un collar con un safiro azul en el centro, esta hermosamente adornado, se ve bastante antiguo y valioso, sorprendiendo al Azul El se lo pone en el cuello para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

Terror Boomer preocupado: resiste...tal ves si te llevo a otro hospital puedan tratarte!  
>Takaaki respira con dificultad:n...no...esto esta mas alla que cualquier enfermedad o daño...jujuju, sabes, yo queria volver a este lugar...para poder hacer nuevos amigos y ver a una amiga muy especial...ese collar que te eh dado siempre me dio fuerzas...es un recuerdo de mi madre...por favor...cuidalo por mi!<br>Terror Boomer le toma la mano: te lo prometo...lo protegere con mi vida de ser necesario!  
>Takaaki sonrie:...Gracias...Boomer...<p>

Al terminar su frase se desintegra dejando un polvo negro que es movido por el viento, el Azul observa la mano que sostenia la de Takaaki y la apreta con fuerza, sin querer derrama unas lagrimas.

Terror Boomer: esto era...su destino?

-FIN DEL CAPITULO SEIS-

Otro capitulo repleto de tragedias, con la hora mas oscura de las PPGZ presente solo mas perdidas es lo que vendra...DRAMA!


	9. Chapter 7: SIN CORAZON

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO SIETE: SIN CORAZON

En medio de fuertes truenos, de la lluvia que cae sin control una burbuja flota llena de otras mas pequeñas, una pequeña mano la toca liberando las que llevaba adentro, un joven sonrie al ver como una linda niña disfruta de su truco.

Kuriko: OH! que hermoso!  
>Takkaki: me hace feliz que te guste...<br>Kuriko: como lo haces?!  
>Takaaki: bueno, veras...<br>Kuriko:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

En uno de los pocos Hospitales que han sobrevivido al Gran Impacto se encontraban la Pequeña Kuriko hermana menor de Momoko jugando con el joven Takaaki mientras que en el complejo cientos de personas heridas son atendidas, debido al peligro constante de los RRBZ la policia a montado fuertes operativos en cada Hospital armados con potentes armas como escopetas y ametralladoras junto a los Bomberos, estan en espera de luchar para poder proteger a la gente.

Kuriko: entonces...has estado mucho tiempo aqui? no te sientes solo?  
>Takaaki sonrie: eh sentido mucha soledad y tristeza...pero ultimamente a venido una amiga muy especial a acompañarme por las tardes...aunque desde la Catastrofe no la eh vuelto a ver...<br>Kuriko: acaso tienes novia! eso es estupendo!  
>Takaaki sonrie sonrojado: jujuju, que graciosa eres...pero Miyako no es mi novia...<br>Kuriko: Miyako...me suena de algun lado...

FLASHBACK

Radio: "Hace una cuantas horas a sucedido una catastrofe sin precedentes! una cantidad de energia negativa enorme a caido borrando a mas de media ciudad del mapa en un solo instante, se presume que los autores de tal Daño son los RRBZ, un grupo de Letales Asesinos de inmenso poder..."

Kuriko triste:...Mama, Papa...y mi Hermana...donde estaran?

( despues de que "eso" golpeara la ciudad quede inconciente...un bombero me rescato a mi y algunos de mis compañeros, no a todos por que...varios ya habian perecido...estabamos en medio de una divertida clase...como pasamos de tanta alegria a tanto miedo y tristeza?)

Sentada sobre una cama de hospital con su ropa casual la joven Kuriko llora mientras piensa en la desgracia sucedida, con la puerta de su cuarto abierta no se percata de que justo pasaba un chico que la mira notando su tristeza, este saca un soplador de burbujas y comienza a usarlo.

Kuriko mira como el cuarto se llena de pequeñas burbujas: ¿?  
>Takaaki: no son hermosas?...ellas danzan asi por que quieren que sonrias!<br>Kuriko sonrie aun con lagrimas en sus ojos: de verdad?!

Apartir de ese momento la Pequeña niña y el amable chico se hicieron grandes amigos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Takkaki la mira fijamente:...  
>Kuriko: que pasa? tengo algo en la cara?<br>Takkaki sonrie: no,...justo estaba recordando algo...

De pronto un Relampago Carmesi destella al mismo momento que se produce una gran explocion en el exterior, muchos disparos se escuchan antes de que llegue la segunda explocion que golpea el edificio colapsando los pisos inferiores, la luz se apaga dejando todo en la oscuridad solo iluminados por los Truenos Rojos.

Kuriko apreta sus manos contra su pecho: que fue eso?  
>Takaaki: ...!<br>Bombero: chicos! Es un RRBZ! abandonen el edificio rapidamente...trataremos de demorarlo para que pueda escapar la mayor cantidad de civiles!

Una tercera explocion se produce impactando los pisos superiores destruyendo casi a todos, Kuriko y Takaaki reciben el golpe pero logran sobrevivir ya que el Bombero los protege con su propio cuerpo quedando gravemente herido.

Bombero: ngh...huyan!  
>Kuriko asustada: hum!<br>Takaaki se levanta con dificultad agarrandole la mano a la chica: debemos huir!

El Hospital queda envuelto en llamas con personas aun adentro que gritan de desesperacion y dolor, los jovenes logran escapar por poco con algunas quemaduras, se dirigen hacia el parque ignorando la creciente lluvia creyendo que estaran a salvo.

Takaaki pone su mano sobre su pecho: ...creo que estaremos bien por aca...  
>Kuriko: eso...fue el ataque de un RRBZ? nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida!<br>Caos Brick: jujujuju

Con la Caida de un Relampago Escarlata descendia sobre ellos el RRBZ Rojo, de brazos cruzados portando una Profunda mirada emanaba un aura Maligna sin comparacion, Kuriko se aterro a la ves que se Ruborizaba al notar lo hermoso que era.

Kuriko sonrojada: (OH...QUE CHICO TAN GUAPO!...ESTARA SOLO?)  
>Takkaki: tu...que quieres?!<br>Caos Brick: que quiero?...para desgracia tuya nesecito del Resplandor Negro que aun habita en tu interior...  
>Takaaki: resplandor negro?...te refieres a lo que me comvirtio en un monstruo?...llegas tarde, las PPGZ me han liberado de esa Maldad!<p>

Caos Brick: liberarte? no sabes que eso es imposible?...nada puede quitarte ese "Estigma"...solo lograron debilitarlo pero aun esta ahi, calcomiendote por dentro hasta que pueda resurgir de nuevo...

Takkaki:¡!

Kuriko: dejadlo en paz! no ves que no tiene esa Maldad de la que hablas?!  
>Caos Brick: jujuju. mocosa, quieres ver algo de MALDAD?<p>

El interior de a mano del Rojo se ilumino mientras se acumulaba una gran cantidad de energia negativa, Kuriko siente el peligro y toma de la mano de su amigo eh intenta huir, un destello Carmesi cubre todo el parque.

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

El parque es arrasado por explociones continuas que reducen incluso los alrededores a cenizas debajo de la lluvia. Kuriko se desavanece temporalmente, al despertar nota que su cuerpo esta gravemente herido, no puede moverse correctamente y le falla la respiracion.

Kuriko con el cabello suelto: ngh...

Observa como su amigo es agarrado de los cabellos por el enemigo levantandolo en el aire, un aura oscura sale de su brazo izquierdo (el mismo que lo sujeta) rodeando a Takkaki quien porta una expreccion de dolor produciendo un grito desgarrador durando varios minutos.

Takaaki: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>Caos Brick con una mira fija:...<br>Kuriko: T...Takaaki...por favor...no lo lastimes...  
>Takaaki: ngh...M...Miyako...Perdoname...!<br>Caos Brick comienza a soltarlo: ya termine...El Rayo Negro es mio...

El chico cae al suelo sin producir ni un solo sonido, esta ahi en silencio sin siquiera moverse, la pequeña teme lo peor, ella logra ponerse de rodillas y observa a su enemigo con ojos llenos de tristeza.

Kuriko: por que...tenias que matarlo?...El no te hizo nada...  
>Caos Brick: (esos ojos...me recuerdan a alguien)...<br>Kuriko: RESPONDEME!

Un fuerte trueno cae cerca de ellos iluminandolos, el chico se le acerca agachandose para luego poner su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Kuriko quien se ruboriza mas, la mira directamenet a los ojos.

Kuriko: !...!

Caos Brick: ese era su Destino...El que este mundo le impuso...su muerte se sello en el momento que fue tocado por el Rayo Negro...lo entendes?

Kuriko: entonces...todos los que Asesinas estaban Destinados a morir en tus manos?...no tenes corazon?

Caos Brick con una mirada maligna sonrie:jujuju, jamas eh tenido uno...no nesecito de algo tan insignificante...

Kuriko: pero...sin eso...que eres?

Caos Brick: no es obvio?...soy un Ser Superior...

Kuriko no puede soportar mas el dolor y se desmaya sobre su pecho, el Rojo la observa por un instante para luego levantarla con sus brazos, comienza a cargarla mientras son rodeados por el fuego y las cenizas.

Caos Brick serio: con estas heridas no lograras sobrevivir...tal ves me puedas ser util mas adelante...

Kuriko murmura en sueños:...Her...Hermana...

-FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE-

Bueno queria mostrarles lo que en verdad sucedio antes de la llegada del Azul, inesperado cierto? nuevas dudas surgen:  
>Por que Brick queria el Rayo Negro? que Hara con Kuriko?<p> 


	10. Chapter 8: RESURGIMIENTO DE LAS PPGZ

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO OCHO: RESURGIMIENTO DE LAS PPGZ

Los truenos resuenan por los cielos Oscurecidos por la tormenta, la lluvia cae con gran fuerza cubriendo las Ruinas de lo que alguna ves fue una Majestuosa Ciudad, con un resplandor oscuro uno de los edificios que aun se mantiene colapsa repentinamente sumergiendo toda una zona a escombros y humo.

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Muchos edificios comienzan a derrumbarse ante varios destellos de oscuridad generando un fuerte temblor que estremece la ciudad, suspendida en el aire la Fatal Bell observa toda la destruccion que ah provocado en segundos sin demostrar emocion alguna.

Devastation Bell: la Ultima Estrella Oscura a desaparecido...no importa cuanto trate pero ya no puedo sentir su presencia...esto es inesperado...  
>Oso escribe en su cuaderno: que hacemos Amo?...pasamos a la segunda parte de la operacion?<br>Devastation Bell:...no queda opcion... me ocupare despúes de la estrella faltante...Exclavo mio traedme las Siete Estrellas de la Luz!

El Tetrico Peluche gira su cabeza 360 antes de desaparece en el aire, Bell decide retirarse para pensar mejor la situacion. En las calles desiertas un enorme Vehiculo estilo militar se mueve destruyendo todo en su camino a gran velocidad, ni los demas vehiculos o edificios pueden detenerlo.

Miko: que tal el PPGZ movil? no es estupendo?! tiene la armadura brindada mas fuerte del ejercito sumado a uno de los motores mas poderosos del planeta!  
>Kaoru: ES GENIAL!NUNCA VI TANTA POTENCIA!<br>Momoko y miyako abrazadas entre si asustadas: esto se mueve mucho... esta dañando aun mas las calles de la ciudad con esta cosa!  
>Miko: no sean aguafiestas! hay que aprovechar para poner en practica el nuevo armamento antes de la proxima batalla contra los RRBZ!<br>Momoko: pero...esta cosa arrasa con todo en las calles! es demasiado peligrosa!  
>Kaoru: NEE-SAN TIENE RAZON MOMOKO! ESTE MAGNIFICO VEHICULO DEBE SER USADO!<br>Miko: sabia que me entenderias Kaoru-chan! quieres conducirlo?  
>Kaoru salta de la emocion: en verdad?! gracias!<br>Miyako: no puedo creer lo que bien que se llevan esas dos en tan poco tiempo! dan miedo!

El PPGZ movil se sale de la calle y impacta un grueso murro derribandolo sin dificultad para luego destrozar un colectivo barrado facilmente, con Kaoru al volante este se mueve mucho mas que antes dejando aterradas a Momoko y a Miyako que no paran de gritar mientras Miko observa orgullosa a la joven conductora, traspasan finalmente una cerca de acero llegando al devastado Parque.

Kaoru desilusionada: creo que llegamos...lastima...  
>Miko sonriendo: es el parque correcto esta ves...<br>Momoko: ya pasamos por dos parques antes...dejandolos en ruinas por cierto...  
>Miyako enojada: lo estan haciendo a proposito verdad?! uds querian ver lo que hacia esta cosa? no tenemos tiempo para esto!<br>Miko: calma Miyako-Chan, esos parques estaban en el camino directo hasta aca, asi que era necesario pasarlos si queriamos llegar rapido!  
>Kaoru: Nee-san es brillante! cada ves me agrada mas!<br>Miko le acaricia la cabeza a la verde: gracias Kaoru-Chan, ahora deben prepararse por si deben enfrentar a un enemigo!

Ella le entrega a cada una un collar con la Gema de distinto color, una verde, una roja y una azul, al momento de ponerselos en el cuello estos liberan una intensa aura Blanca que inunda el vehiculo.

Momoko: que es esto?..siento como mis fuerzas se renuevan...  
>Kaoru: es verdad...se siente de verdad muy bien!<br>Miyako: nuestras heridas...estan sanando!  
>Miko orgullosa: estos son los Dispositivos de "Transformacion serie dos" Modificados, cada uno posee un Rayo Z Blanco adicional!<br>Kaoru: adicional? entonces no son los que ya teniamos?  
>Miko: exacto! cuando el equipo de rescate fue al laboratorio encontro una boveda escondidad hecha pedazos por la fuerza del gran Impacto, en su interior estaban los Cuatro Rayos Puros restantes en capsulas contenedoras!<br>Miyako: el Profesor aun los tenia? crei que se habian perdido para siempre en el espacio junto con El...  
>Miko: es posible que hayan quedado rastros residuales de ellos, lo unico que tuvo que hacer es juntarlos y esperar a que se regeneraran...eso fue un gran golpe de suerte ya que seran muy utiles!<br>Momoko:...Bien Nee-san, como los usamos?  
>Miko: es parecido a los anteriores, deben decir un nombre clave para activarlos pero no debe ser el mismo que con los otros ya que cuando esten reparados no queremos que se produzca algun tipo de error!<p>

Las tres chicas se miran entre si, juntan ambas manos con las Gemas que comienzan a emvolverlas con un aura Pura a cada una, en ese momento piensan en todo lo que han perdido y piden fuerzas a los Rayos Z Blancos para poder proteger lo poco que les queda, un fuerte sentimiento de fortaleza las invade y exclaman con gran entusiasmo.

MEGA BLOSSON!  
>FORCE BUTTERCUP!<br>RAINBOW BURBBLES!

Un enorme pilar de luz se forma en el interior del PPGZ movil iluminando la destruida Ciudad de Nueva-Tokio traspasando la tormenta, la lluvia se detiene por unos momentos, las chicas miran asombradas que sus nuevos trajes son una version distintas de los trajes de repuestos hechos por el difunto Profesor Utonio ( vistos en el capitulo 42) aunque estos resplandecian con una intensa Luz Blanca, ahora tenian una calza corta en ves de un pantalon largo, unos medias finas largas, unos guantes largos hasta los codos y ellas continuan con el cabello suelto.

Mega Blossom: OH...hiciste lo imposible NEE-SAN, has logrado hacer que estos trajes horribles sean Hermosos!  
>Force Buttercup: la calza es ajustada pero es mejor que la tonta falda!<br>Rainwod Burbbles: me gustan mas ahora!  
>Miko orgullosa: no hice mucho, solo le di un poco de toque femenino! aunque si eran bastante feos antes... como les decia ahora poseen los poderes de otros Rayos Blancos asi que este nuevo diseño tiene armas nuevas, es igual de resistente que los otros y pueden volar a voluntad!<br>Force Buttercup: asombroso...ya quiero probarlo!  
>Mega Blossom: yo igual! chicas partamos!<br>Rainwod Burbbles: vamos por TAKA-CHAN!

PPGZ: LAS PPGZ HAN RESURGIDO!

Vuelan destrozando el techo del PPGZ movil dejando un gran hueco de donde entra la lluvia, Miko observa pensativamente esto mientras se esta mojando, suspira sonriendo y con una mano en su rostro.

Miko: jujuju, debi haber previsto esto...nunca imagina que el PPGZ movil seria dañado por ellas...

-suspira nuevamente-

Miko: debere reparlo antes de que todo se inunde...

-algunas risas para luego deprimirse un poco-

Miko saca un estuche con herramientas: es demasiado cansado ser una NEE-SAN!

FIN DEL CAPITULO OCHO

Las PPGZ han regresado al campo de batalla con una nueva transformacion y nuevas armas, podran con este nuevo poder igualar el juego? que planea hacer Bell cuando tenga todos los resplandores? Miko lograra reparar el techo del PPGZ movil?  
>Hice este capitulo especialmente para dar algo de luz a toda esta oscuridad que a crecido en la historia...<p> 


	11. Chapter Especial 2: PALACIO CARMESI

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPECIAL: PALACIO CARMESI

...Takaaki...

La pequeka Kuriko se despierta bajo la lluvia llamando a su amigo olvidando que ya no esta, al alzar la vista observa una nueva escena desgarradora, una gran cantidad de sacerdotes y sacerdotizas estan tirados ensagrentado cerca suyo con semblantes de haber sufrido un dolor indiscriptible antes de perder al vida.

Kuriko:ngh!...donde estoy?!  
>Caos Brick:...ese fue el ultimo...<br>Kuriko: !

Saliendo del interior del Templo Principal que esta ligeramente da ado el Rojo se muestra con sus manos cubiertas de sangre, tiene algunas manchas pequeñas en su rostro que se resaltan con el color de sus profundos ojos, Kuriko se aterra aun mas al recordar los hechos anteriores de su despertar.

Kuriko: eres tu!...asesinaste a mi amigo Takaaki!...  
>Caos Brick: crei que habias muerto...pero veo que estas mejor...<br>Kuriko: no me digas que ahora has matado a mas gente?!  
>Caos Brick sonrie:jujuju, lamentablemente ya que nesecitaba este magnifico Palacio...por eso los eh eliminado con mis propias manos para evitar el mayor Daño posible...<p>

El desvia su mirada hacia el imponente Templo Antiguo que ahora le pertenece, su majestuosidad es como de un Palacio Real cuyas paredes estan manchadas de sangre, ahora es un Palacio de color Carmesi tanto adentro como por afuera debido a la cantidad exesiva de Sangre que lo cubre, la niña tiembla aun mas al reconocer el lugar.

Caos Brick: no es perfecto? es digno de ser la Fortaleza de los RRBZ!  
>Kuriko: este lugar...es el Templo donde vengo cada año con mi familia...para pedir Bendiciones...era amiga de las Sacerdotizas que estaban aqui...los Sacerdotes eran tan amables...<br>Caso Brick desvia la mirada hacia ella:...

La Pequeña llora una ves mas por las personas caidas durante un buen rato, el Rojo se le acerca y la carga llevandola al interior del Palacio que esta en Tinieblas ya que la unica luz es de los Truenos en el exterior, ella se asusta y lo abraza del cuello con fuerza sonrojandose al darse cuenta de lo cerca que esta del rostro del joven ignorando sus manos ensagrentadas que la tocan .

Kuriko: (OH...es mucho mas lindo de lo que pense...esos ojos me gustan)...  
>Caos Brick nota su mirada peculiar:...sucede algo? por que me miras asi?<br>Kuriko sonrojada y nerviosa: n...no...nada...  
>Caos Brick:...<p>

Se detiene enfrente de unas escaleras largas, el Rojo comienza a levitar hasta llegar al ultimo piso, El camina con Kuriko encima de sus brazos hasta la habitacion Principal por un pasillo donde es visible que hubo una masacre debido a la sangre en las paredes y el suelo.

Caos Brick: esta sera nuestra habitacion...como puedes ver es perfecta para una chica como tu...  
>Kuriko:...como yo?<br>Caos Brick la mira friamente: eres demasiado "Pura", por eso no eh dejado manchado este lugar con sangre como en los otros...  
>Kuriko sonrojada: (...tal ves no sea tan Malvado...que estoy diciendo?! este Demonio le arrebato la vida a Takaaki!...no hay nada bueno en El...)...OH...<p>

El Rojo la baja con cuidado, ella se sorprende aun mas al ver detenidamente el cuarto cuyas paredes estan cubiertas de marmol, tiene pilares con dise os hemosos, el techo posee el dibujo de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas muy elaborado y la cama esta bellamente decorada, ella camina por la habitacion hasta el balcon que posee una vista completa del lago y a lo lejos de la ciudad.

Kuriko: por esta intensa Tormenta...no se puede ver bien el paisaje...pero...por lo menos esta habitacion no esta tan oscura como todo el Palacio...  
>Caos Brick se apoya contra un Pilar mirandola friamente:...<br>Kuriko: uds...que planean hacer?...digo, ya han conquistado Nueva-Tokio...  
>Caos Brick sus ojos resplandecen:...pienso propagar esta destruccion por todo el planeta...<br>Kuriko: que significa eso?  
>Caos Brick sonrie:...significa que este mundo pronto quedara en Ruinas...<br>Kuriko: T...TODO?!

Del Cuerpo del Rojo comienza a manifestarse un aura poderosa que hace temblar el Templo aumentando al presion del aire, Kuriko se cae al suelo donde se queda mirandolo aterrada, trata de levantarse pero su cuerpo esta demasiado lastimado y cansado sumado a que esta completamente empapada por la lluvia.

Kuriko: ngh...no creo...que pueda resisitir...  
>Caos Brick su aura se disuelve lentamente: dices que ya no puedes mas? entonces vas a morir como tu inutil amigo?<br>Kuriko se enfurece: ya veras como logro sobrevivir...por mi amigo Takaaki debo resistir hasta que pueda verte caer!  
>Caos Brick: en serio crees que sere derrotado? no has visto mi Poder?<br>Kuriko lo mira furiosa pero no sabe que decir: ...!  
>Caos Brick con mirada pensativa:...(estoy seguro de haber visto esa mirada en algun lado...esta niña me recuerda a otra persona...pero quien?)...<p>

El Chico en silencio sale del cuarto dejando a la peque a que sigue tratando de levantarse, al poco tiempo regresa tirandole una toalla encima, deja una muda de ropa en el suelo con unos vendajes sonbre ella y vuelve a su posicion en el Pilar.

Caos Brick:...te llevaras una gran desilucion Niña...jamas sere vencido...  
>Kuriko sonrojada se tapa con la toalla la mitad del rostro para abajo:...yo tengo Nombre...me llamo Kuriko Akatsutsumi...<p>

Caos Brick: que nombre tan feo...  
>Kuriko: mi nombre es Hermoso!<p>

Comienza a tirarle las cosas que tiene en sus bolsillos pero el Rojo con un solo brazo las bloquea a todas facilmente, esto enfurece a la niña que recuerda que habia otra persona igual de odiosa: su hermana, ella se vuelve a poner triste.

Kuriko...yo...me voy a cambiar...  
>Caos Brick:...bien...<br>Kuriko: te pensas quedar ahi parado ?  
>Caos Brick algo molesto:...crees que me excita el cuerpo de una niña? no me intereza para nada...<br>Kuriko: P...Pervertido!  
>Caos Brick ignorandola:...<br>Kuriko Sonrojada: (esperaba otro tipo de reaccion)...creo que te odio...

Brick mira para el otro lado mientras Kuriko se cambia y se seca, al terminar le muestra al joven el traje de Sacerdotiza que le consiguio, es bastante comodo, le queda perfectamente haciendo que ella sonria dulcemente y con el cabello aun suelto posa para El,

Kuriko:...siempre quise usar uno...me queda bien?  
>Caos Brick:...no me esperaba que te quedara tan bien...luces preciosa asi...<br>Kuriko le sonrie por primera ves: de verdad lo crees?...gracias...  
>Caos Brick se sonroja un poco: !...!<p>

Un Trueno ruge con mas fuerza que los anteriores asustando a la chica que sin darse cuenta abraza al Rojo de la cintura, este la mira un poco sorprendido pero decide ignorarla, camina junto a ella que lo sigue abrazando hasta el balcon y se cruza de brazos observando con dirreccion al lago.

Kuriko lo mira sonrojada:...  
>Caos Brick cierra lentamente sus ojos:...(...Bell...)...<br>Kuriko lo abraza con mas fuerza: OH...por que...quieres crear un mundo en Ruinas?  
>Caos Brick abre lentamente sus ojos:...es la razon de mi Existencia... naci para reducir todo a escombros y Cenizas...<p>

Con los Truenos envolviendo al Palacio de los RRBZ los dos se quedan en silencio mientras la lluvia aumenta su intensidad.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL-


	12. Chapter 9: NUEVOS PODERES

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO NUEVE: NUEVOS PODERES

¡TAKA-CHAN!

En los Oscurecidos Cielos de la devastada Nueva-Tokio un fuerte grito se escucha junto al sonido de los Truenos, por encima de un parque arrasado las renovadas PPGZ observan el panorama, La Azul esta desesperada mientras que sus compañeras estan impactadas por el grave Daño de la Zona.

Rainwod Burbbles: TAKA-CHAN!  
>Mega Blossom: que sucedio aqui?...dudo que el Gran Impacto haya hecho esto...<br>Force Buttercup: no lo se...no pareciera que antes hubo algo en esta zona...  
>Rainwod Burbbles: donde esta?!...TAKA-CHAN!<br>Mega Blossom: calma! ya lo encontraremos!  
>Force Buttercup: escuchan algo?<p>

-INTERCOMUNICADOR ACTIVADO-

Miko: cuidado! detecto una fuente de energia Maligna colosal que va hacia uds desde arriba!

PPGZ: ¡!

De las nubes un decadente oso de peluche caia envuelto en un aura negra pasando entre ellas casi golpeandolas, al acercarse mas al suelo se transforma en una Bestia Colosal hecha sin rasgos fisicos ya que era solo una masa de oscuridad, rugiendo se prepara para atacarlas.

Bestia Oscura:GRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: nunca vi algo tan horrible! mis ojos me duelen de solo mirarlo!<br>Force Buttercup: que feo! tiene una forma muy extraña !  
>Miko: deben ser precavidas!, a diferencia de otras crearturas esta hecha completamente de energia negativa lo cual hace que sus ataques sean mucho mas peligrosos!<br>Mega Blossom: entendido Nee-San! Kaoru y yo nos encargaremos de esto, Miyako ve y busca a tu amigo!

La Azul le sonrie y parte de inmediato antes de que la Bestia de sus fauces cargue una gran cantidad de energia para luego disparar contra la Rosada y la Verde impactandolas de lleno, el firmamento es cubierto de una enorme explocion de la cual logran salir heridas levemente, la bestia se enfurece .

Mega Blossom: eso si que estuvo cerca!  
>Force Buttercup: vaya, crei que el daño seria peor...de verdad que son resistentes estos nuevos trajes!<br>Bestia Oscura:GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El Enemigo se lanza sobre ella atacandolas con sus fuertes brazos los cuales son esquivados, estos impactan el suelo destrozandolo en segundos, las chicas lo miran asombradas ya que su fuerza es devastadora.

Miko: llego la hora de devorver los ataques! sus trajes tiene un ataque normal propio sin las armas, cada una es diferente: Kaoru-Chan extiende tus brazos al frente con los puños cerrados!  
>Force Buttercup: como digas Nee-San!<p>

¡GRAN DISPARO DE PLASMA!

Un potente disparo se formo de los pu os de la Verde que retrocedio por su fuerza descomunal chocando contra el enemigo derribandolo facilmente, ella se alegro al ver tanto poder provenir de sus manos.

Force Buttercup: GENIAL! ESO SI QUE FUE UN GOLPE EXCELENTE!  
>Miko: Magnifico Kaoru-Chan!, ahora es tu turno Momoko-Chan! debes juntar tus manos entre si para atras y luego moverlas hacia adelante con todas tus fuerzas!<br>Mega Blossom: bien!

¡GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!

Una esfera de gran tamaño llameante se formo siendo disparada contra la Bestia explotando fuertemente envolviendolo en llamas, la creatura se retorcio de dolor mientras el fuego se extendia haciendolo caer, La Rosada se marravillo al ver semejante ataque.

Force Buttercup: WOOW! eso si que debio de hacer mucho Daño!  
>Mega Blossom: perfecto! ese golpe fue digno de una gran heroina!<br>Bestia Oscura: GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

De la espalda de la bestia se formaron dos brazos largos que se extendieron velozmente golpeando a cada una de ellas, mientras caian de las garras que recien las habian derribado se formaron dos esferas oscuras que les fueron disparadas, dos fuertes explociones se produjeron.

Force Buttercup entre el humo: ngh! no podemos confiarnos con esta cosa!

Mega Blossom: argh! eso dolio mucho!  
>Bestia Oscura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!<p>

De todo su cuerpo emergieron brazos nuevos de los cuales comenzo a disparar rafaga tras otra de esferas Oscuras destruyendo aun mas el devastado parque y sus alrededores, las chicas lograban esquivarlas con dificulta mientras otras estallaron cerca del PPGZ movil sin poder destruirlo, todo quedo envuelto en llamas negras.

Bestia Oscura: gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
>Mega Blossom: nunca vi a un monstruo tan poderoso antes!<br>Force Buttercup: si los Rayos Negros ya fueron eliminados de donde a salido?!  
>Bestia Oscura: gggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr!<p>

Todos los brazos de la Bestia se lanzaron contra ellas girando entre si a alta velocidad, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo fueron embestidas con una fuerza brutal, se estrellaron contra un edificio cercano provocando que colapsara.

Mega Blossom quitandose unos escombros de encima: eso fue humillante! esa cosa se esta pasando con nosotras!  
>Force Buttercup estallando de rabia: maldita sea! ahora si lo eliminaremos!<p>

Miko: llego el momento de usar las nuevas armas! los ataques basicos de los trajes son poderosos pero el de las armas estan a un nivel mucho mayor!

PPGZ: COMO LAS USAMOS?!

Miko: Ud debe tocar sus Gemas con ambas manos y no las retiren!  
>Mega Blossom: que facil!<br>Force Buttercup: veamos que sucede!

Ellas hicieron lo que su Nee-san les dijo, en unos segundos sus Gemas comenzaron a brillar envolviendo sus cuerpos, una fuerte liberacion de poder se produjo pulverizando varios escombros y repeliendo al enemigo bruscamente, al desvanecerse el Resplandor cada una de las chicas poseian en ambas manos un arma nueva

Miko: les presento las ARMAS DUAL (DOBLE) PPGZ DE COMBATE!

Mega Blossom portaba dos Espadas Gemelas que resplandecian de un intenso color Rojo, decoradas con cristales y de un metal bastante puro, las blandia con gran agilidad como si siempre las hubiera tenido, Ella se ruborizo al verlas y sentir su inmenso poder.

Mega Blossom: OH! son Espadas similares a la de los Heroes en los cuentos y leyendas!

Force Buttercup poseia dos Puños de Acero en ambas manos parecidos al de las armaduras de los caballeros medievales que resplandecian de un color verde, tenian tambien Cristales incrustados, se veian pesados pero los movia con suma facilidad, se emociono chocandolos entre si.

Force Buttercup: Marravilloso! no puedo esperar a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado de Bucht con esto!  
>Miko: son las "Espadas de la Victoria" y "los Puños del Castigo"! armas creadas especificamente para cada una de uds explotando su mayor habilidad y poder!<br>Mega Blossom: siempre quise tener una! pero ahora tengo dos! mucho mejor! gracias Nee-San!  
>Powered Buttercup: si muchas gracias Nee-San! son increibles!<br>Miko orgullosa de si misma: no fue nada, ahora aplasten a esa horrible creatura!

PPGZ: SI!

Mientras se intensifica la Batalla a lo lejos la Azul avanzaba por el parque devastado en busquedad de Takaaki, con la potente tormenta por fin deteniendose ella logra visualizar de lejos la Fuente donde hace mucho tuvo su primer encuentro con el chico, al acercarse nota a una persona de espaldas y por un momento cree que es su amigo.

Terror Boomer observando el collar que lleva puesto:...  
>Rainwod Burbbles: Taka-chan!<br>Terror Boomer la mira con una mirada pensativa: ¡...!  
>Rainwod Burbbles sorprendida: B...Boomer?...por que estas aqui?<p>

Al mirarlo mas detenidamente nota la sangre que lleva en sus manos, ella se preocupa la creer que esta herido pero ese sentimiento cambia drasticamnete al ver el collar, reconociendolo la Azul reacciona con desconcierto y temor.

Rainwod Burbbles: ese collar...era de Taka-Chan...que haces con El?!  
>Terror Boomer: Taka-Chan...asi se llamaba el due o de esto...desafortunadamente El ya no esta en este mundo...<br>Rainwod Burbbles: I...Imposible...Takaaki no podria hacerme eso...El prometio que volveriamos juntos a este parque!  
>Terror Boomer:...entonces eres la amiga especial de la que hablaba...tu verdadero nombre es Miyako?<br>Rainwod Bubbles: no importa como me llamo!...Takaaki...que le hiciste?!  
>Terror Boomer: yo?<p>

La mirada de la Azul por primera ves reflejaba odio y ira juntos provocando que de su cuerpo se manifestara una poderosa aura blanca que destrozaba el terreno donde estaba parada, derramando algunas lagrimas, ella puso sus manos enfrente de su Gema en posicion de oracion.

TAKAAKI!

¡GRAN CICLON DE AGUA!

Un enorme torbellino de agua se formo a su alrededor siendo dirigido hacia el Azul impactandolo arrastrandolo por los aires en su interior, este se estrello con mucha fuerza contra el suelo despedazandolo, el chico se levanto a duras penas ya que aun no estaba del todo recuperado de la batalla anterior.

Terror Boomer: ngh...(ese fue un nuevo poder?...)  
>Rainwod Burbbles: no los voy a perdonar RRBZ!...uds solo traen dolor y muerte a este mundo por eso...no tendre piedad contigo!<p>

Cruzo sus brazos entre si en forma de X adelante de su Gema que resplandecio con intensidad, de la nada dos grandes Garras estilo ninjas se mostraron irradiando un intenso brillo azul, con hermosas joyas y un filo notorio la chica se puso en pose de batalla con ellas dejando ver aun mas sus intenciones de derrotarlo definitivamente.

Rainwod Burbbles: Boomer pagaras por lo que le has hecho a Taka-Chan!...de esta batalla no saldras con vida!  
>Terror Boomer respirando con dificultad:...Miyako...no entendes bien lo que a sucedido..dejadme explicarte...<br>Rainwod Burbbles: no te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre...eres un asecino!GYAAAAAAAAA!  
>Terror Boomer:¡ !<p>

Ella se lanza contra el Azul a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de encuentros anteriores blandiendo sus mortales armas, encesta un poderoso golpe que desgarra el suelo dejando las pofundas marcas de sus garras que se extienden hasta derrumbar un edificio lejano facilmente, el chico a evitado el ataque por muy poco.

Terror Boomer: veo que no queres hablar...si no hay mas remedio...tendre que derrotarte!

El Azul se pone en posicion de ataque mientras que su collar es movido por el fuerte viento que se manifiesta, con una mirada filosa la chica se prepara para el siguiente ataque, una mortal batalla se a desatado.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE-

Una Batalla que no tendria que suceder a iniciado, siendo una pelea que tal ves termine en tragedia...

Miyako podra matar a Boomer? ella se enterara de la verdad?...


	13. Chapter 10: DESTINO Y PROMESA

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIEZ: DESTINO Y PROMESA

En una parte lejana de la Ciudad la Policia esta en medio de un cruel enfrentamiento contra un oponente que parece invensible, ni las ametralladora, escopetas o lanzamisiles otorgados por el ejercito son eficazes contra el enemigo que sin mediar palabra o duda los ataca masacrandolos.

¡PUÑO DEL DOLOR!

Una serie de explociones se manifiestan acabando con grupos enteros de uniformados, entre los cadaveres seriamente heridos camina el Verde con un semblante de furia descontrolada, los sobrevivientes temen por sus vidas y deciden huir.

Policia A corriendo: esto es...un RRBZ?!...nunca vi un poder semejante!  
>Policia B: no es humano...es un Demonio!<br>Policia C: no puedo creerlo! nos hizo pedazos sin ninguna dificultad!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: creen que los dejare escapar?!<p>

El Verde se eleva por sobre ellosa una gran altura ,llenando su puño de energia Maligna , descendiendo como un Relampago para encestar su golpe definitivo contra el suelo partiendolo en pedazos junto a toda una extensa zona.

!IMPACTO FINAL!

Un gran Pilar de color Verde se forma destruyendolo todo, nada logra sobrevivir dejando un inmenso Crater de donde caen los edificios cercanos por el undimiento del terreno, el Verde mira molesto como su poderoso ataque es inferior en tamaño con el Crater del "Gran Impacto" hecho por el Rojo, se eleva aun mas por los cielos hasta la zona con mas actividad electrica emitiendo un fuerte grito.

Pesadilla Bucht: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Su cuerpo expulsa una enorme cantidad de energia oscura rodeandolo que atrae los Relampagos impactantola iluminando el Cielo de grandes destellos, despues de unos minutos el chico se calma muy agitado y desciende hasta una Escuela en Ruinas.

Pesadilla Bucht: (En que momento...se hizo tan grande nuestra diferencia?...cuando fue que El me supero tanto?!) ...!

-SONIDO DEL TRUENO-

Pesadilla Bucht: (aun con tanto poder...por que fui vencido...por un estupido Beso?!)

Con las gotas de la lluvia que vuelve a desatarse no se deja ver que derrama unas pocas lagrimas, su orgullo esta herido, su dolor no es fisico si no es mas que eso, aun estando herido no siente nada, al desviar la mirada nota que una mujer lo observa desde la escuela destruida.

Miss Keane: !  
>Pesadilla Bucht furioso:...que me miras?!<p>

El se lanza contra ella que al verlo venir empieza a correr pasando por encima de escombros y paredes con grandes agujeros sin poder llegar muy lejos ya que es alcanzada por el Verde que la agarra furiosamente del cuello azotandola contra un pizarron da ado, ella casi no puede respirar mientras que el chico a perdido la razon.

Miss Keane: KYAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<br>Miss Keane: P...Por favor...no me mates...solo estaba...buscando algun estudiante herido...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: crees que te creere el cuento? estabas tratando de encontra un punto debil en mi! pero lamentablemente no poseo ninguno!<br>Mis Keane: ngh!...que alguien me ayude!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: muere!<p>

De pronto el recuerdo del beso con la PPGZ verde se manifesto a la ves que un relampago ilumino el cielo, sintiendo un inmenso dolor la solto retirandose para atras mientras que de su cuerpo algunas descargas se mostraban, El Verde cayo al suelo donde se agarro con fuerza la cabeza.

Miss Keane agitada respirando con fuerza: ?  
>Pesadilla Bucht: ngh! (por que ahora?...si es un recuerdo nada mas...por que siento tanto dolor?!)...<br>Miss Keane se le acerca con cuidado:...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: ya estas contenta?! escapa mientras puedas...por ahora el Destino a estado de tu lado...<br>Miss Keane asustada: pero...estas herido...

Pesadilla Bucht: eso no te importa...VETE!  
>Miss Keane: hum!<p>

Ella se va corriendo sin vacilar dejando al Verde en esa posicion, sigue corriendo hasta no ver mas la escuela, se detiene al sentir un fuerte temblor y mirando hacia atras observa como lo que quedaba de su lugar de trabajo colapsa en una gran explocion que estremece la Zona, ella no puede evitar derramar lagrimas por esto.

Miss Keane : cuantos recuerdos...extrañare esos dias felices...

-SONIDO DE LA EXPLOCION CRECIENDO-

Mis Keanne con la mano sobre su pecho: espero que esten bien mis queridos estudiantes...

Muy lejos de ahi la batalla de las PPGZ contra la Bestia de la oscuridad a llegado a su punto decisivo, el gran monstruo lanza todas sus garras contra ellas destrozando todo a su paso como edificios y escombros, la Gran Lider se prepara y encesta su contrataque.

Mega Blossom: veamos de que son capaces estas preciosuras!  
>ESTOCADA SUPREMA!<p>

Moviendo sus Espadas Gemelas a una velocidad igual a la de un rayo lanzo un centenar de rafagas ondulares que cortaron todos los brazos , las Rafagas golpearon al enemigo produciendole profundas heridas de donde salia un extraño liquido negro, la chica encesto una estocada final que dividio el terreno en dos derribando a la bestia tirandola en una grieta que no parecia tener fin.

Mega Blossom: I...INCREIBLE! CUANTO PODER!  
>Force Buttercup: no esta mal! ahora veras una fuerza sin comparacion!<p>

¡ULTIMO ATAQUE!

Envuelta con el poder del Resplandor Blanco estallo siendo disparada como una Fugaz Estrella que descendiendo velozmente impacto al enemigo con su Puño cargado del Plama Verde produciendo una enorme explocion que destruyo el abismo hecho por su compañera y devasto aun mas la zona lanzandola a ella por los aires.

Force Buttercup: woow! que gran poder de ataque! Bucht estara acabado!  
>Miko:...quien es Bucht? ya lo has mencionado antes...<br>Force Buttercup: pues...es el RRBZ Verde...  
>Miko: ya veo...es tu enemigo jurado...<br>Force Buttercup: ngh! mas o menos...creo...

La Verde sin darse cuenta se ruborizo, solo la Rosada se percato de ello y la miro soriendo, de entre el humo emergio nuevamente la Bestia cuyo cuerpo estaba destrozado comenzando a rugir, se lanzo en su lamentable estado contra ellas una ves mas encestando un brutal golpe destruyendo un edificio entero pero que lograron esquivar en el ultimo momento .

Mega Blossom terminemos con esto!  
>¡ESTOCADA SUPREMA!<p>

Force Buttercup: llego tu hora de desaparecer vil monstruo!  
>¡ULTIMO ATAQUE!<p>

El ataque combinado fue devastador, la Bestia recibio una poderosa explocion en su pecho que se extendio hasta consumirlo, toda una Zona desaparecio en medio de un hermoso resplandor que por momentos ilumino todas las Ruinas de la ciudad de Nueva-Tokio.

Bestia Oscura cayendo: PPGZ...Resultaron ser enemigas mas fuertes de lo que habiamos calculado...  
>Miko: puedes hablar?...entonces, dinos de donde eres?<p>

Bestia Oscura: jujuju, pertenezco al Mundo de las Tinieblas...soy uno de los "Familiares" del DARK LEGION...  
>Force Buttercup: Dark Legion?...dices que hay un grupo de villanos que no conociamos?<br>Bestia Oscura: no somos algo tan efimero como un grupo...la Dark Legion es todo un IMPERIO!...aun no han visto el verdadero poder de un "Legionario Oscuro"...!  
>Mega Blossom: que quieres decir con eso?!<p>

El enemigo se desintegro lentamete dejando un polvo negro que fue arrastrado por el fuerte viento que se hizo presente, con tal revelacion las PPGZ se quedaron muy intranquilas y pensativas, Miko desde el Satelite capto las imagenes de la ubicacion de la Azul.

Miko:Momoko-chan y Kaoru-chan deben ver esto!  
>Mega Blossom descendiendo hasta el PPGZ movil: que sucede Nee-san?<br>Miko: tengo la imagen en vivo de la ubicacion de Miyako-chan...  
>Force Buttercup tambien desciende: como esta? encontro a su amigo?<br>Miko: al parecer encontro algo mucho Peor...

Con el destello de un Relampago la Azul arremetio contra el RRBZ encestando otro mortal ataque destuyendo la fuente de sus recuerdos, el Azul lo esquivo pero la fuerza del impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio, aprovechando esto ella lo impacto con sus Garras hiriendolo en el hombro.

Terror Boomer: ngh!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: tu lo dijiste hace tiempo...que estabamos Destinados a ser Enemigos!<br>Terror Boomer: pero...tu creias lo contrario...creias que el Destino no estaba decidido...!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: estaba equivocada!<p>

Ella le golpeo con la otra Garra que pudo bloquear pero fue lanzado con mucha fuerza impactando el suelo destrozandolo, se levanto tambaleante solo para ver como ella venia de nuevo hacia El, sujeto el collar con fuerza y contrataco.

Terror Boomer: FLECHAS MORTALES!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Dio giros con sus armas en ambos lados formando un Tornado que repelio todos los impactos que estallaron envolviendola en una fuerte explocion de la cual salio volando velozmente hacia el Azul blandiendo sus afiladas Garras, con un brillo macabro en su mirada, se ejecuto su tecnica especial.

¡GOLPE DEL DESTINO!

Junto sus dos armas que emanaron un aura sagrada fundiendose creando una larga Espada de Luz que al impactar a su objetivo estallo iluminando el Cielo oscurecido para luego producir una potente onda de choque que pulverizo varias estructuras debilitadas y escombros. Fulminado el Azul fue derrivado estrellandose contra una playa de estacionamiento de varios pisos con gruesas columnas cayendo varios pisos abajo, por el mortal ataque tenia un profundo corte en el pecho que sangraba, se retorcio de dolor.

Terror Boomer sujetando aun el Collar: de verdad...quieres acabar conmigo?  
>Rainwod Burbbles: por supuesto...<br>Terror Boomer desviando la mirada: Miyako...

De atras estaba ella con su fria mirada puesta sobre El, sin vacilar ataco nuevamente varias veces siendo esquivada con dificultad, el Azul se alejo de ella bastante pero se sorprendio al ver que no lo perseguia. Entonces la Azul se fue volando mientras las columnas colapsaban debido a los golpes que ella misma habia lanzado antes, con esto el debilitado edificio se vino abajo con el joven adentro.

Rainwod Burbbles:...

Un inmenso pilar de oscuridad se formo entre los escombros repeliendolos violentamente, furioso pero aun conservando su autocontrol el RBBZ se alzaba sobre las ruinas en medio de la gran columna de tinieblas, los oponentes se miraron fijamente en el aire.

Terror Boomer: es verdad...que sea nuestro destino el ser enemigos...pero aun asi...Prometo que yo te voy a salvar!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: salvarme?!<br>Terror Burbbles: asi es...ahora mismo nesecitas ser liberada de todo ese odio y tristeza...por la memoria de Takaaki te devolvere la pureza que has perdido!

-FIN DEL CAPITULO DIEZ-

La feroz Batalla continua, podra Boomer cumplir lo que ha dicho? o sera acaso derrotado por la furia que a cegado a Miyako?  
>Al fin pude mencionar algo de la "Legion Oscura", pronto se sabra mas de los enemigos de esta historia!<p> 


	14. Chapter 11: LIBERACION

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ONCE: LIBERACION

En la parte mas antigua de la ciudad de Nueva-Tokio seriamente dañada por el Gran Impacto el Verde observa desde las alturas como se desarrolla la mortal contienda de su compañero contra la PPGZ Azul, sorprendido de ver tanta brutalidad de parte de la chica le hace reflexionar sobre adonde se dirigie esta "Guerra", la tormenta se torna mas violenta dejando soplar un gelido viento .

Pesadilla Bucht: (incluso las PPGZ parecen que han cambiado...ellas no se rendiran hasta poder vencernos...pero...no me esperaba que cambiarian hasta su propio corazon para ello...)...

-Un Relampago Ruge en el Cielo-

La PPGZ Azul se lanzo blandiendo sus armas con agilidad y fuerza, en respuesta el RRBZ Azul formo dos lanzas de energia negativa en ambas manos, sus ataques continuos chocaron entre si muchas veces largando chizpas generando unas fuertes ondas de impacto. Anticipandose a su movimiento el Azul solto una de sus Lanzas en el aire antes de ser golpeada por la chica explotando con suma fuerza.

Rainwod Burbbles adolorida por el estallido: ngh!  
>Terror Boomer la mira fijamente:...<p>

Durante la explocion el Azul se alejo lo suficiente volando para lanzar la otra Lanza que destellante impacto a la chica directamente estallando, la explocion tuvo la fuerza suficiente para destruir toda la zona al alrededor de ella, de entre el humo y el fuego la Azul se levantaba debilitada.

Terror Boomer agitado:...detente ahora Miyako...lo unico que quiero es salvarte!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: ser salvada por un RRBZ? jujujuju...<br>Terror Boomer: lo digo en serio...usare todo el poder que me queda para eso!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: no digas estupideces! eres un Asesino...no puedes salvar ni proteger nada ni a nadie!<br>Terror Boomer: aun asi...yo quiero protegerte Miyako...deseo de verdad rescatarte de la oscuridad que hay en tu corazon ahora...  
>Rainwod Burbbles casi derrama unas lagrimas: B...Boomer...!<br>!GOLPE DEL DESTINO!

Terror Boomer: !LANZA DE LA MUERTE!

Los ataques chocaron generando un gran impacto que arraso con los escombros de la zona pulverizandolos, la explocion fue enorme cubriendo al cielo en su totalidad, la PPGZ fue lanzada lejos recibiendo gran daño impactando un edificio tras otro antes de quedar incrustada en una vieja Torre de Reloj.

Rainwod Burbbles: ngh!  
>Terror Boomer: !FLECHAS MORTALES!<br>Rainwod Burbbles: ¡ !

Sin poder reaccionar fue acribillada por las cientos de filosas rafagaz azules que derrumbaron la Torre en una serie de explociones devastando un antiguo Parque de grandes arboles sobrevivientes al Gran Impacto y un colosal Estadio, de entre el humo y los escombos se levanto la chica seriamente lastimada, miro con desprecio al chico.

Rainwod Burbbles:...ves que tengo razon?...todo lo que tienes enfrente es destruido...si no te detengo ahora...este Mundo sera devastado!  
>Terror Boomer: Miyako eres tu quien me a desafiado, esta destruccion tambien es por tu culpa! la realidad es que no importa que hagamos la Tierra esta destinada a Desaparecer!<br>Rainwod Burbbles: no es verdad! junto a mis amigas la salvaremos no importa cuantas veces sea necesario!  
>Terror Boomer: aun asi...eso no evitara que quede en Ruinas...y con el tiempo uds caeran...<br>Rainwod Burbbles llorando: aunque fuese asi...crees que eso justifica matar a tantos inocentes?...Taka-Chan tenia tantos deseos de vivir y volver al parque que destruyeron...no tenian el derecho de quitarle eso...

Terror Boomer con una mirada triste:...no sabia eso...yo...no deseaba tanta destruccion...esto es algo que no pudimos controlar...  
>Rainwod Burbbles: son una Amenaza!...por eso deben desaparecer!<p>

Un Aura Blanca mas poderosa que la anterior se manifesto rodeandola iluminando principalmente sus dos armas, una fuerte presion azoto todo el terreno desquebrajandolo y repeliendo al Azul con violencia, con sus ojos iluminados por su propia ira ella se preparo para atacar.

Rainwod Burbbles: !DESTELLO DE LA LUNA LLENA!  
>Terror Boomer: ¡!<p>

Extendio sus dos garras a sus costados, los movio hasta encima de ella formandose atras la imagen de la Luna en su maximo esplendor sobre un lago lleno de petalos de cerezos, con el destello de la luna sobre el filo de las Garras una poderosa explocion de luz azulada se manifesto impactando al enemigo destrozando todo lo que estaba detras de El dividiendo una extensa zona en dos, los edificios se precipitaban rodeados de esos hermosos petalos inundando todo de fuertes explociones.

-Desde el PPGZ Movil-

Mega Blossom: que fue eso?!  
>Miko: increible!...Miyako-Chan sola pudo dominar el segundo ataque de su arma...eso no lo habia previsto!<br>Force Buttercup: segundo ataque? significa que nosotras tenemos uno tambien?!  
>Miko: por supuesto! pero como acaban de ver es mas complejo de hacer que el segundo de sus transformaciones anteriores...no sirve con solo blandir sus armas...<br>Mega Blossom: puede ser mas dificil de hacer...pero no hay duda de que es mucho mas poderoso!  
>Force Buttercup: esto cada ves es mejor! con ese poder de nuestro lado podremos acabar con los RRBZ de una ves por todas!<p>

Miko con mirada pensativa:...es lo mas probable...pero...  
>Force Buttercup: que sucede Nee-San?<br>Miko sonrie: nada...espero que nada malo por lo menos...

De entre el Humo quitandose varios escombros de encima se levantaba casi volviendose a caer un malherido RRBZ, largando algunas descargas de su propio cuerpo indicando que nuevamente habia sufrido un enorme daño, el chico la observo como se acercaba hacia El caminado lentamente con una mirada profunda.

Terror Boomer sangrando mucho: urgh...(no creo que pueda resistir otra ves el mismo ataque...tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes...pero...)

El Azul se reincorpora bastante debilitado con su respiracion intensificada, su vision nublandose y su cuerpo gravemente herido parece que se acerca su fatidico final. El sonrie a pesar de ello sin darle importancia, en su mente solo existe una idea y es la de salvarla, una poderosa aura oscura lo rodea.

Terror Boomer con mirada seria:...  
>Rainwod Burbbles agitada:...Takaaki...ahora te vengare!<p>

Antes de poder atacar su Gema emite un fuerte resplandor que la cubre a ella y a su enemigo, sorpendida observa como su traje se desvanece de a poco hasta desaparecer por completo, al desvanecerse la intensa luz ella viste con su ropa normal ahora con la diferencia de que a recuperado sus carracteristicas dos colitas en sus dos lados completando asi su antiguo peinado.

Miyako observando su cuerpo: que sucedio?...por que perdi mi transformacion...?  
>Terror Boomer: no se que sucedio...pero...estuviste muy cerca de derrotarme...<p>

El Chico comenzo a caminar hacia ella quien se asusto al ver su seria mirada, al momento de querer escapar se tropezo y cayo al suelo, cansada no pudo levantarse.

Miyako: ngh...no puedo moverme...acaso...voy a ser asesinada como Taka-chan?  
>Terror Boomer agachandose a su lado le puso el collar en el cuello: ten...<br>Miyako: ¿?  
>Terror Boomer: yo le prometi a tu amigo que lo protegeria con mi vida...pero es mejor que este contigo ya que conmigo...se ensuciara de sangre...sangre de inocentes...y eso de seguro pondra triste a Takaaki...<br>Miyako: Boomer...

El chico le sonrio antes de abrazarla con fuerza debajo de la lluvia, sorprendida no supo que decir o hacer pero sintiendo su calidez Miyako comenzo a llorar , cerro sus ojos y aun con las gotas de la lluvia sus lagrimas se notaban ya que descargo toda la tristeza que habia en su corazon.

Mijako lo abraza con fuerza: ngh!  
>Terror Boomer: llora todo lo que quieras...yo estare aqui a tu lado...<br>Miyako: Takaaki!  
>Terror Boomer cerrando sus ojos:...<br>Miyako murmurra: Taka-chan!Taka-chan!Taka-chan!Taka-chan!...

Ella siguio pronunciando su nombre por un largo rato, al calmarse se alejo un poco del Azul que la seguia abrazando y lo miro a los ojos, ambos se vieron por unos segundos hasta que el chico sonrio ruborizandola mucho.

Miyako desviando la mirada:...tu...no mataste a Taka-Chan...ahora que estoy mas calmada...noto en tus ojos que no me has mentido...de verdad El te dio su collar para que lo protegieras...  
>Terror Boomer:...cuando llegue ya estaba agonizando...no se que le pudo haber sucedido...pero su cuerpo se hizo cenizas...<br>Miyako: ¡!  
>Terror Boomer: El penso en ti hasta su ultimo momento...<br>Miyako: Taka-chan...

El Azul la solto poniendose de pie mirandola y le dio la espalda para irse, se tambaleaba ya que su cuerpo estaba seriamente herido sangrando en algunas partes pero sin que Miyako lo notara, ella le tomo de la mano al instante tomandolo por sorpresa.

Terror Boomer: que sucede?  
>Miyako: yo...lo siento mucho...no debi tratarte tan mal...<br>Terror Boomer:...lo que importa es que pude salvarte y ahora estas bien...  
>Miyako mirandolo con tristeza:...<br>Terror Boomer serio:...no vuelvas a sentir tanto odio y sonrie como siempre has hecho...  
>Miyako: Boomer...<br>Terror Boomer le sonrie dulcemente:...estoy seguro...de que tu gentil sonrisa fue lo que salvo a Takaaki... por que tambien me ha Liberado a mi aunque fuese por un instante nada mas...espero poder volverte a ver sin tener que lastimarte...  
>Miyako sonrie:...<p>

El Azul parte volando alejandose rapidamente dejando a la chica sola que esta sumergida en sus pensamientos, con el sentir de la fria lluvia ella llora por ultima ves con sus manos sobre el collar, levanta su vista hacia donde se a ido el RRBZ Azul.

Miyako sonrojada: gracias...Boomer...

-SONIDO DE LA LLUVIA CAYENDO-

Terror Boomer temblando: M...Maldicion...

Muy lejos de la zona de Batalla el Azul cede ante sus heridas y cae de una altura conciderable , mientras desciende pasa por su mente el recuerdo de Miyako sonriendole, sonriendo debilmente se estrella contra una casa en ruinas destruyendola por completo.

Pesadilla Bucht: asi que piensas morir aqui?

De la nada aparece el Verde con una mirada seria observando a su compa ero en medio de un crater totalmente quieto, lo toma por el brazo pasandolo por detras de su cabeza y se lo lleva, el Azul inconciente pronuncia debilmente el nombre de la Azul.

Terror Boomer: M...Miyako...  
>Pesadilla Bucht furioso:...tanto te importa como para sufrir asi por ella?...espero nunca estar asi por una mujer!<p>

Sin respuesta por parte del Azul el Verde se retira volando con El a gran velocidad ya que pese a ser por un momento a sentido el Agurio Oscuro de su lIder, por eso parte hacia la dirreccion de donde a provenido esa sensacion.  
>En la Alcardia se a formado varios campamentos a su alrededor con refugiados que han perdido su hogar, gente herida y personas que desean ayudar, la Nueva Alcardesa observa desde la gran ventana de su oficina el estado de su Ciudad.<p>

Miss Bellum: esto es terrible...los Daños,segun el informe, son irreversibles...los RRBZ han acabado por completo con Nueva-Tokio...no queda mas opcion que el "Exodo"...  
>Agente Especial con un celular en las manos: tenemos problemas!<br>Miss Bellum: !

En la parte mas profunda del edificio se encuentra un laboratorio improvisado donde descansan sobre una mesa los tres cinturones de las PPGZ aun en proceso de reparacion, una figura blanca camina por sobre los cadaveres de cientos de hombres de traje negro fuertemente armados sonriendo efimeramente.

Devastation Bell: jujuju, como hoy a sido un dia bastante decepcionante no estoy de animos para destruir todo este lugar...por eso solo tomare las tres Estrellas de la Luz y me ire...

Tocando sutilmente su Cristal Maligno provoca que reaccione desatando una aura Oscura que impacta los Cinturones estrayendo los Rayos Z Blancos de su interior iluminado todo el laboratorio, al terminar los Cinturones se vuelven polvo Blanco, ella esta a punto de partir cuando de repente su Cristal emite una extraña luz Roja.

Devastation Bell: que es esto?...nunca antes lo vi reaccionar asi!

Con el rugir de una Bestia se libera un aura escarlata que la envuelve paralizandola de un intenso dolor, se cae al suelo de rodillas juntando sus brazos por su pecho, los instrumentos electronicos del laboratorio se encienden largando chizpas y mostrando en la pantalla un mensaje de error.

Devastation Bell: ngh!...que me sucede?!  
>Agentes especiales: detenganse ahi!<br>Devastation Bell: ¡!

Por detras de ella aparece un grupo grande de hombres armados con ametralladoras apuntandole, entre tanto metal la Alcardesa se presenta con una pistola que empuña contra ella, Bell esta bastante molesta pero es incapaz de poder hacer algo debido al profundo dolor que siente.

Miss Bellum:...tu eres la causante de toda esta masacre? que estabas buscando?!  
>Devastation Bell: Patetica Humana...como te atreves si quiera el mirarme directamente a los ojos?!...solo eres una basura como toda tu especie...<br>Miss Bellum: mi especie? significa que no eres humana?...si es asi de donde has venido?!

La chica solo la mira con desprecio sin decir nada molestando a la Alcardesa, su actitud es tomada como una provocacion para los agentes y deciden disparar, antes de que la primera bala salga un Relampago Escarlata se manifiesta en el exterior a la ves que multiples explociones se producen estremeciendolo todo. Una explocion se forma por sobre ellos destrozando el techo, descendiendo rodeado por el fuego y las cenizas, de brazos cruzados, con su mirada iluminada por el caos que a desatado con el grito de miles de personas de fondo se muestra ante ellos el RRBZ Rojo.

Caos Brick: parece que llegue a tiempo...  
>Devastation Bell: Brick-Kum?...que haces aqui?<br>Caos Brick desviando su mirada hacia ella: que pregunta es esa? vine por Ti...ya que senti tu presencia...  
>Devastation Bell un poco sonrojada: ¡...!<br>Miss Bellum: tu eres...el causante del "GRAN IMPACTO"! sos responsable de toda la destruccion de esta ciudad!  
>Caos Brick: asi es como llaman la explocion que provoque? suena bastante bien...<br>Agentes: Desgraciado! pagaras por todo lo que has causado!  
>Caos Brick: jujuju, no existe un ser que pueda castigarme...soy un Ser Superior, creatura insignificante!<p>

El Rojo se le acerca a la muchacha tomandola con su brazo Izquierdo apoyandola contra su cuerpo mientras la observa con unos ojos profundos haciendo que ella se Ruborize , de su otra mano comienza a acumular energia Negativa a la ves que la levanta de a poco por sobre El, Miss Bellum siente el peligro y ordena que disparen sin vacilar.

Miss Bellum: FUEGO!  
>Agentes: SI!<br>Caos Brick con una sonrisa efimera: jujuju, ESFERA DEL CAOS...

Devastation Bell lo mira y sonrie dulcemente:...jujuju...

La Esfera se forma expandiendose rapidamente consumiendolo todo, las balas se pulverizan al igual que las personas presentes, la Alcardesa observa como su cuerpo es destrozado lentamente por el Resplandor Carmesi que destruye el laboratorio creciendo aun mas.

Miss Bellum agonizante: c...chicas...de uds depende detenerlos...!

El Ayuntamiento es tragado desde adentro por la energia maligna que sigue expandiendose atrayendo los relampagos que la impactan consecutivamente mientras cubre todos los alrededores pulverizandolos, al final se contrae para luego dar origen a una explocion gigantezca que ilumina a la Ciudad en Ruinas por completo haciendola temblar.

-CAPITULO ONCE FIN-

Otras vidas han sido cegadas por los RRBZ...mientras Boomer logra despertar unos fuertes sentimientos en Miyako la Oscuridad que los rodea a ellos y a los demas sigue creciendo.  
>Cual es le Futuro que les espera a todos?<p> 


	15. Chapter 12: CONFRONTACION

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DOCE: CONFRONTACION

La Ciudad se estremece por la Luz Escarlata que crece cubriendo aun mas zonas dejandolas devastadas, cuando al fin se detiene la lluvia continua cayendo cubriendo los restros de una nueva masacre, a lo lejos la Azul se encuentra en un lugar que la explocion no logro alcanzar.

Miyako: hum...me pregunto que fue ese resplandor?  
>Miko: Miyako-chan!<br>Miyako: ¡!

Traspasando varios escombros aparece el PPGZ movil deteniendose a un lado de la chica abriendo sus puertas, de su interior Miko extiende su brazo sujetando el de la chica y la sube rapidamente, el vehiculo se cierra y parte a toda marcha con dirreccion de adonde se produjo la explocion.

Miyako: Nee-San, que sucede? por que estas tan apurada?  
>Miko: al parecer el Ayuntamiento fue atacado recientemente, no pudimos comunicarnos con ellos, por eso las demas se han ido antes que nosotras para verificarlo!<br>Miyako: que Horrible! la Srta Bellum y los demas sobrevivientes como estaran?  
>Miko con una exprecion de preocupacion: ¡...!<p>

En la Zona de la ultima gran Explocion se a formado un inmenso Crater cuyas profundas grietas se extienden por toda la Ciudad , nada a logrado quedar en pie despues de semejante despliegue de poder, el Rojo se mantiene en el aire por sobre El observandolo.

Caos Brick sus ojos brillan con un aura maligna: jujuju...  
>Devastation Bell retorciendose de dolor: urgh...<br>Caos Brick desvia su mirada hacia ella: Bell...

Una intensa luz Roja emana del cuerpo de la chica cegando al chico iluminado esa parte del Cielo, al desaparecer ella a recuperado sus vestimentas normales que era un hermoso vestido victoriano y lleva consigo la Gorra del Rojo en su cabeza, El la observa sorprendido.

PPGZ: ALTO AHI!  
>Caos Brick: ¡!<p>

A lo lejos dos rafagas de color Verde y Roja se acercan deteniendose pocos metros de El, Kaoru lo mira con mucha rabia mientras Momoko se sorprende de verlo otra ves, el Rojo les sonrie mostrando unos ojos llenos de desprecio hacia ellas.

Caos Brick: uds nunca dejaran de meterse en mis planes?  
>Force Buttercup: callate! que le has hecho al Ayuntamiento?!<br>Caos Brick sonrie: no lo estas viendo? acabo de eliminar ese lugar de la faz de la Tierra...  
>Force Buttercup chocando sus Guantes entre si: Maldito! sabias cuanta gente inocente habia alli?! eres un cobarde!<br>Mega Blossom lo mira tristeza: Brick...por que sigues haciendo estas cosas?!  
>Caos Brick: otra ves me miras asi...cuando entenderas que soy Maldad pura?<br>Mega Blossom moviendo la cabeza negando lo que a escuchado: sigo sin aceptarlo...aun creo que hay Bondad en ti!  
>Forcet Buttercup: basta de tanta charla! ahora mismo acabaremos contigo de una ves por todas!<br>Caos Brick: no estoy interezado en rebajarme a su nivel de principiante...

La Verde se lanza contra el impidiendo su retirada Blandiendo sus armas con destreza lanzandole varios ataques consecutivos, para su asombro con un solo brazo su enemigo logra bloquear cada ataque, el Rojo logra encestarle un golpe bastante fuerte seguido de una patada que la derriba.

Force Buttercup: C...Como?!  
>Caos Brick: jujuju...<br>Mega Blossom: Espera Brick!

Ella lo ataca con sus grandes Espadas logrando casi herirlo en el rostro pero el Rojo esquiva las estocadas con gran fluides y velocidad, al notar esto la chica le lanza una estocada directa que es bloqueada por el chico con solo dos de sus dedos.

Mega Blossom: Imposible!  
>Caos Brick: este es todo el poder que han adquirido con ese nuevo traje? jujuju...<p>

El Rojo desvia la Espada aun sujetandola con su dedos para luego girar y impactar a la chica con una fuerte patada lanzandola lejos de El, ella se recupera mientras mira con furia a su oponente, la Verde se eleva hasta su lado. Las dos Notan por primera ves que lleva consigo a una chica de hermoso cabello blanco.

Mega Blossom mirando a la chica con furia: quien es ella?...mas importante por que esta contigo?!  
>Caos Brick desvia la mirada hacia Bell ignorando a Momoko:...<p>

Mega Blossom: ...!  
>Force Buttercup: ahora secuestras personas? que bajo has caido!<br>Caos Brick las vuelve a mirar con desprecio: no tanto como uds una ves que las derrote definitivamente...  
>Mega Blossom: BRICK!<p>

¡ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

En esta ocacion la mano del Rojo destello antes de que se formase una Esfera Escarlata lejos de El impactando contra los Miles de cortes veloces como el trueno de la chica, esto produce una explocion bastante fuerte que abarca todo el area de combate.

Mega Blossom: como pudo igualar tantos ataques mios?!  
>Force Buttercup sonriendo: se nesecita de poder puro para derrotarlo!<p>

¡ATAQUE FINAL!

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Ella se lanza desde las alturas superiores contra el Rojo envuelta en energia pura, el enemigo alza su brazo contra ella emitiendo el mismo destello, una esfera de grandes proporciones se forma impactando el ataque colisionando entre si por unos segundos hasta finalmente estallar.

Force Buttercup es repelida por la explocion: ngh! no puedo creerlo!  
>Caos Birck sonrie: (al parecer el ultimo rayo negro que adquiri a aumentado mis poderes...) jujuju...<br>Mega Blossom: Diablos!  
>Caos Birck: no les dije que no estaban a mi nivel?!<p>

¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Un destello mas intenso se forma en su mano delante de las chicas que sin poder verlo venir son impactadas por varias Esferas que estallan desencadenando multiples explociones enrojeciendo al Cielo.

Mega Blossom: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Force Buttercup:ARGH!<p>

Las PPGZ caen rapidamente estrellandose contra varios edificios caidos hasta chocar contra el suelo, tambaleandose logran levantarse y observan como su enemigo desde una altura conciderable emite otra ves el Respaldor Escarlata, sintiendo el peligro Kaoru se aleja de la zona rapidamente mientras que Momoko blande sus espadas para interceptar el ataque.

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Unas Explociones conciderables se forman una tras la otra devastando lo que queda en pie de la Ciudad de Nueva-Tokio destruyendo los ultimos hospitales aun llenos de personas que son tragadas por una luz Roja como la Sangre. Momoko bloquea varios ataques pero finalmente es impactada por muchos siendo devorada por ellos mientras que Kaoru aun volando y esquivando con mucha destreza es alcanzada cayendo ante fuertes explociones.

Force Buttercup: ngh!  
>Mega Blossom:argh! Brick Detente!<br>Caos Brick: hahahahaha! este es mi poder! observen como todo lo que queda de esta patetica ciudad perece sin que uds puedan hacer algo para evitarlo!

Las Explociones continuan arrasando con mas sectores enteros destruyendo incluso la zona donde estaba el PPGZ movil que pese a su gruesa armadura recibe mucho daño.

Miyako sujetandose de los lados del asiento: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Miko: cuanto poder tiene! no me esperaba que fuese asi...!<p>

Volando por encima de todo el Verde junto al Azul que recupera la conciencia se quedan sin palabras al ver tal nivel de destruccion, todo abajo de ellos es consumido por el Resplandor Carmesi dejando solo Cenizas, Boomer derrama alguna lagrimas por esto mientras Bucht se queda pasmado al mirar la Ciudad completamente en llamas.

Pesadilla Bucht: es increible...nunca imagine que Brick llegaria a ser tan poderoso...con semejante poder de nuestro lado los RRBZ acabaran con el mundo entero!  
>Terror Boomer: aun asi...esto esta bien?<br>Pesadilla Bucht: que dices?  
>Terror Boomer: destruir todo solo por que podemos hacerlo...es eso el significado de nuestra existencia? no hay acaso otra opcion?<br>Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

Entre las Cenizas que se elevan por el viento el Rojo observa detenidamnete la destruccion que a desatado, ya perdidos han quedado esos dias en el que no tenia poder, en el que era debil y era superado por las PPGZ, con eso en mente su Gema Negra emite una Luz siniestra que se propaga por todo el Cielo.

Caos Brick con una mirada seria:...

Mega Blossom: esta ves te has excedido...  
>Caos Brick: ¡!<p>

De entre las llamas emerge la Lider de las PPGZ bastante lastimada aun sosteniendo sus Espadas con un semblante lleno de seriedad que luego se quiebra para dejar ver mucha tristeza, ambos se miran por un instante prolongado, Bell sigue inconsiente sin conocer lo que esta sucediendo.

Mega Blossom: no solo acabaste con los dias felicez de esta ciudad...si no que tenias que borrarla del mapa?!  
>Caos Brick sonrie efimeramente: y acaso eso te molesta? pronto todo estara consumido por las llamas de la completa aniquilacion...<br>Mega Blossom llora un poco:...yo aun quiero creer en ti...pero...esto que has hecho...ES IMPERDONABLE!

-ESTOCADA SUPREMA-

Las cientos de potentes Rafagas son disparadas contra el Rojo que sin mostrar preocupacion lanza su Destello produciendo una serie de poderosas explociones quebrando el ataque de ella pero repentinamente es golpeado por una patada en el rostro por la Chica que moviendose como nunca lo a hecho antes lo impacta nuevamente con otro ataque igual.

Mega Blossom: no caere tan facil!  
>Caos Brick: Maldita PPGZ!<br>Focet Buttercup: ¡ATAQUE FINAL!

Caos Brick: ¡-!

Antes de poder atacarla es embestido por la verde que efectua su ataque especial logrando derribarlo, el Rojo se las arregla para evitar que Bell sufra daño alguno siendo El mismo que lo recibe por ella, cae estrellandose contra el suelo formando un gran agujero.

Caos Brick pulveriza los escombros con su Aura Oscura: creen que podran vencerme con eso?!  
>¡RAINWOD BURBBLES!<br>Caos Brick: ¡¿?!

Un destello Azulado se forma entre las llamas extinguiendolas rapidamente, la PPGZ Azul hace su triunfar retorno al campo de batalla invocando sus dos Armas que sin mediar palabra las blande contra el enemigo.

Rainwod Burbbles: !GOLPE DEL DESTINO!

La Hoja Purificadora de la Hoja Celeste impacta al Rojo en su hombro derecho logrando herirlo produciendo una explocion que lo lanza lejos estrellandose contra varios escombros, al detenerse levanta la mirada para ver como despues de tanto tiempo tiene a las tres PPGZ listas para atacarlo.

Caos Brick: jujuju, uds no pueden vencerme...  
>ESFERA DEL CA...<p>

¡RAFAGA CELESTIAL!  
>Caos Birck: ¿?<p>

Antes de poder concluir su ataque unos pilares de Luz Dorada se manifiestan impactandolo de lleno explotando en una liberacion fuerte de energia pura sin herir a la chica que lleva, una Luz dorada se hace presente logrando iluminar la basta Zona donde estaban.

¡NEO MIKO Z!

Portando su traje PPGZ creado por ella misma aparece en el campo de batalla la renovada Miko envuelta en un intenso resplandor dorado, ahora sus vestimentas son de ese color gracias a que a usado el ultimo Rayo Z Blanco para completar su estado de combate, por primera ves las Cuatro PPGZ se han reunido.

Neo Miko Z: no esperaba tener que entrar a luchar tan pronto...este dia a estado lleno de sorpresas!  
>Force Buttercup: perfecto Nee-San! ahora todas estamos listas para la Batalla!<br>Rainwod Burbbles: detengamos esta destruccion ahora mismo!  
>Mega Blossom con mirada seria: aun quieres pelear? estas en desventaja Brick...<br>Caos Brick sonrie: jujuju...  
>PPGZ: ¡¿?!<p>

Levantandose lentamente el Rojo desplega su poderosa Aura Oscura provocando que un fuerte temblor se produzca, con sus ojos iluminados por su furia contenida no muestra señal de querer rendirse, las cuatra chicas cambian a sus posiciones de combate lista para dar el Golpe definitivo.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO DOCE-

Todas las chicas al fin han unido fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo mas despiadado, letal y Maligno que hayan enfrentado... que haran Bucht y Boomer? este sera el fin de la guerra entre las PPGZ y los RRBZ?...


	16. Chapter 13: RESPLANDOR NEGRO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO TRECE: RESPLANDOR NEGRO

ESTOCADA SUPREMA!  
>GOLPE DEL DESTINO!<br>ATAQUE FINAL!  
>RAFAGA CELESTIAL!<p>

PPGZ: SUPREMO ATAQUE COMBINADO!

Pesadilla Bucht: NO! con semejante poder ese ataque acabara con Brick en un instante!  
>Terror Boomer: BRICK!<p>

El Colosar Ataque arrasa con todo a su paso pulverisando los escombros antes de impactar de lleno al Rojo que sin mostrar temor o preocupacion solo sonrien, es envuelto junto a la chica que lleva consigo por un fuerte resplandor en una explocion que ilumina a la Ciudad entera y al Cielo sobre ella extinguiendo las llamas que la consumen.

Force Buttercup: lo hicimos?!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: Finalmente!<br>Neo Miko Z: hemos acabado con el RRBZ mas poderoso! Mega Blossom con mirada triste:...

-LA EXPLOCION SE EXPANDE AUN MAS-

Caos Brick: jujujuju...  
>Mega Blossom: BRICK?!<br>Force Buittercup: no puede ser! esta vivo?!  
>Neo Miko Z: como?!...ese era un ataque perfecto...<br>Rainwod Burbbles: que es esta presion que se siente en el aire?!

El Resplandor comienza a Oscurecerse rapidamente siendo devorado por las Tinieblas provenientes del Cristal Negro del Brazalete que porta el Rojo, la fuerza del impacto es tal que todo alrededor del chico es pulverizado mientras su brazo se estremece por el ataque, al final el Fugaz Destello desaparece completamente.

Caos Brick cerrando los ojos: cuanta energia me han dado...no se que hare con ella ahora...  
>PPGZ: ¿?<br>Caos Brick abriendolos lentamente: no...ya se que hacer...

-RAFAGA DEL CAOS-

Un poderoso Disparo de energia Escarlata se forma de su brazo conteniendo el poder del ataque absorvido haciendo su velocidad inalcansable y su fuerza colosal , las PPGZ reciben el devastador golpe siendo mortalmente heridas, ellas caen ante una explocion Carmesi enorme que destruye donde estaban y todo lo que las rodeaba.

Force Buttercup: argh!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: ngh!<br>Mega Blossom: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!  
>Neo Miko Z la unica que logra mantenerse de pie: urgh...como hiciste eso?!<br>Caos Brick: de las Poderosas PPGZ solo queda la chica nueva...inesperado...

Neo Miko Z:...

Miko despliega un aura dorada enorme que cubre a sus compañeras caidas y el area que a sido devastada, en respuesta el enemigo expulsa una energia Maligna colosal de su cuerpo mientras su Gema emite un siniestro Resplandor Oscuro como la misma noche y tan brillante como las estrellas, la chica se percata de ello y piensa lo peor.

Caos Brick: de verdad creyeron que seria tan facil? aunque unan sus poderes nunca podran vencerme...  
>Mega Blossom tratandose de levantar:...eres mas increible de lo que pense...como lo lograste?<p>

Caos Brick levanta su brazo izquierdo mostrando el Brazalete que brilla intensamente: jujuju...

Neo Miko Z: acaso ese resplandor...es un Rayo Z Negro?!  
>Caos Brick: nada mal niña, estas en lo correcto...estas viendo al Ultimo y mas Poderoso de los Siete Resplandores Oscuros en mi poder!<br>Neo Miko Z molesta: N...Niña?! pero si soy mas grande que tu!  
>Mega Blossom : pero...no deberia quedar ninguno...<br>Caos Brick: piensan que una Maldad tan grande se puede eliminar? esta siempre estara ahi esperando resurgir...  
>Force Buttercup tirada en el suelo: aun asi...como conseguiste eso?...si recuerdo los RRBZ no tenian Rayos Negros...<br>Caos Brick rie: jujujuu

Rainwod Burbbles: esa Luz...siento que la eh visto antes...

De repente las imagenes del enfrentamiento contra Takaaki corrompido por los Rayos Negros se hacen presentes en ella, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho su exprecion se torna perturbada, Miyako logra ponerse de pie y respirando con dificultad mira al enemigo seriamente.

Rainwod Burbbles: de donde obtuviste eso?  
>Caos Brick:...lo consegui acabando con su anterior portador...un chico bastante patetico...<p>

Rainwod Burbbles: te referis a TAKA-CHAN?!  
>Force Buttercup: ¡!<br>Mega Blossom: no pudiste ser capaz...!  
>Neo Miko Z lo mira seriemente:...<br>Caos Brick: OH, entonces era un conocido tuyo? eso explica por que era tan miserable...  
>Rainwod Burbbles no puede evitar llorar: T...TAKA-CHAN...!<br>Caos Brick su mano destella: acaso quieres reunirte con El?

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Neo Miko Z: atras! RAFAGA CELESTIAL!

La Dorada se interpone entre el feroz ataque y la Azul, Varias Esferas de energia negativa se forman en un instante colisionando con el Resplandor Dorado que expulsa el cuerpo de Miko mientras ella extiende sus brazos para los lados con su cabello siendo elevado por su enorme poder, el impacto es tremendo provocando una explocion que se extiende por todo el Cielo cubriendolo.

Caos Brick rodeado por el humo: No hay duda de que eres la PPGZ mas fuerte, acaso tienes el Rayo Z Blanco mas Poderoso?  
>Neo Miko Z elevandose lentamente: puede ser...para hacer funcionar permanentemente esta forma requeri de un poder mayor al de las demas...eso significa que soy tu opuesto!<br>Caos Brick: crees que eso te hace la unica capaz de derrotarme?

Neo Miko Z: jujuju!

Ella parte volando en una estela Dorada hacia el Rojo que sonriendole se aleja velozmente sin dejar de mirarla los dos abandonan el campo de Batalla, la Verde se desespera al pensar que la Dorada tendra que enfrentar a un enemigo tan peligroso sola, por eso se pone de pie dificultosamente y se prepara para seguirla.

Force Buttecup: NEE-SAN!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: alto ahi Inutil!<br>Force Buttercup: !

Del Cielo un Rayo Verde se estrella contra el suelo destrozandolo generando un fuerte impacto que hace retroceder a la chica, de entre el polvo se levanta el RRBZ Verde con una expresion bastante seria, Kaoru se atemorriza al ver su inmensa aura Oscura emanando de El.

Pesadilla Bucht: ya tuve suficiente de uds...no solo son tan cobardes como para atacar a nuestro Lider de muchas y aprovecharse de que lleva a una persona consigo...si no que quieren continuar hasta destruirlo?! Miserables sean!  
>Force Buttercup: no me hables de etica vulgar Asesino! los acabaremos como sea posible!<br>Pesadilla Bucht choca sus puños entre si: entonces... yo mismo acabare con uds PPGZ...empezando contigo Verdesita...  
>Force Buttercup hace lo mismo que El: como quieras! desde hace mucho que deseaba derrotarte!<p>

Ambos cambian a pose de combate mientras las demas chicas acuden a ayudarla pero una Lanza Azul se estrella enfrente de ellas estallando fuertemente, ambas son arrojanadas hacia atras cayendo al suelo, al levantar la mirada observan como un Rayo Azul desciende impactando el terreno destrozandolo.

Terror Boomer: detengansen!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: BOOMER?!<br>Mega Blossom: acaso quieres luchar contra nosotras?!  
>Rainwod Burbbles con una mirada triste: pero...Brick mato a Taka-Chan...<br>Terror Boomer: lo se...y no pienso detenerlas...pero deben ayudar a las personas que aun estan con vida pero atrapadas entre los escombros...no olviden cual es su mision principal!

Mega Blossom: ¡!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: B...Boomer...<br>Terror Boomer sonrie: descuida Miyako...eh decidido que nunca mas te lastimare...por eso yo me encargare de Brick...ya que no puedo perdonarlo por lo que le hizo a Takaaki...  
>Rainwod Burbbles sonrojada:...<p>

La Azul seca sus lagrimas y le devuelve una bella sonrisa, junto a una Momoko que no comprende el ultimo dialogo entre ellos parte en ayuda de los sobrevivientes, el Azul desvia su triste mirada hacia la batalla que esta por comenza entre los Verdes y luego hacia donde se a ido su Lider.

Terror Boomer: A esto hemos llegado? matarnos entre si solo por el odio y la ambicion?

El Verde carga su puño de energia Maligna lanzandose contra su enemiga que salta para cargar sus armas de energia Sagrada, ambos se dirigen hacia el otro envueltos en poder puro gritando, sus ojos destellan dejando ver la furia que tienen entre si.

Pesadilla Bucht: PUÑO DEL DOLOR!  
>Force Buttercup: ATAQUE FINAL!<p>

Sus ataque colisionas entre partiendo el terreno en dos generando una gran onda de impacto que pulveriza varios escombros, los dos se mantienen en sus posiciones sin intencion de retroceder, al final se produce una fuerte explocion entre ellos lanzandolos lejos.

Force Buttercup deteniendose: ngh! maldito!  
>Pesadilla Bucht usando su mano para detener su retroceso: hum...cabeza dura!<p>

-UN TRUENO RUGE SOBRE ELLOS-

Muy lejos de la Ciudad En el silencioso y oscuro Palacio Carmesi Kuriko estaba sentada en su habitacion observando a traves del balcon en espera del regreso del Rojo rodeada por el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia cayendo, molesta por esta situacion suspira algo sonrojada, mira por un momento su cuarto que aunque hermoso es bastante tetrico.

Kuriko: no puedo creer que tenga que esperarlo...ni siquiera puedo escapar!

Los caminos hacia el Palacio fueron destruidos por el Rojo cuando tomo posecion del lugar dejando la unica via de escape el bajar por unos acantilados hasta un bosque bastante extenso, conociendo sus limitaciones ella prefirio la vida de prisionera que una muerte subita, suspira y recuerda cuando el RRBZ se fue.

Kuriko: (estaba bastante molesto...daba mucho miedo...crei que iba a matarme o destruir toda la monta a...visto como dejo un Crater tan grande en la Ciudad estoy segura que podria hacerlo...)...

-SUSPIRO-

Kuriko: espero que regrese pronto...estoy muy sola...

-FIN DEL CAPITULO TRECE-

Lamento la demora pero como no estaba seguro de como continuar me retrace, igual la Batalla continua entre los RRBZ y laz PPGZ, como terminara esto?  
>La proxima no me voy a demorar tanto! lo juro!<p> 


	17. Chapter 14: RESPLANDOR DORADO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO CATORCE: RESPLANDOR DORADO

En la epoca donde la Ciudad aun era un lugar Hermoso ( unas semanas antes del Gran Impacto) caminando en las orillas de un Gran Lago de preciosas aguas y paisajes Miko va junto a su hermana menor siendo seguidas de lejos por un grupo grande y armado de Guardaespaldas, ellas contemplan el lugar mientras disfrutan de su tiempo juntas, la Hermana mayor le sonrie a la menor preguntandole algo que la incomoda.

Himeko: eh? me preguntas que quiero para mi cumpleaños?  
>Miko: asi es! quiero saber que es lo que mas quiere mi pequeña hermanita!<br>Himeko: pues...es algo complicado...  
>Miko: no hay nada que el dinero no pueda conseguir! esas son las sabias palabras de vuestro padre!<br>Himeko se intristese: lo se...pero esto es imposible aun con nuestro Dinero...  
>Miko sorprendida: N...No puede ser! que es eso tan valioso e inalcansable?...<p>

La menor se detiene repentinamente mientras admira las aguas cristalinas del Lago, Miko la observa algo preocupada al notar la tristeza que reflejan sus ojos, una suave brisa se siente cuando Himeko se le acerca silenciosamente.

Himeko le toma de la mano: el mayor regalo para mi... seria que mi hermana mayor siempre estuviera a mi lado y jamas se fuera...  
>Miko un poco sonrojada: H...Himeko...<p>

Himeko le sonrie dulcemente mientras llora provocando que Miko tambien llore, por su mente pasa un fuerte pensamiento a la ves que la abraza con mucha fuerza.

"si eso es lo que mi preciada hermana mas quiere...entonces lo tendra! este sera mi ultimo viaje al exterior y volvere para el dia de su cumpleaños...la sorprendere diciendole:  
>Nee-San a vuelto Himeko-Chan! y nunca mas te dejara sola de nuevo...no importa que digan nuestros padres o quien sea...estaremos juntas por siempre!"<p>

Despues de un tiempo En el Dia de su Cumpleaños cuando Miko Volvia en su Avion personal un gran Destello Escarlata se formo en el Centro de la Ciudad extendiendose rapidamente, un fuerte sonido grave acompa ado de una violenta rafaga de viento se presentaron derrivando la nave que caia, ella observaba como una Explocion sin comparacion extinguia todo a su paso dejando solo Tinieblas y Caos.

-VARIAS HORAS PASARON-

Al recobrar la conciencia Miko gravemente lastimada sale del Avion estrellado en una calle, se tambalea por su lamentable condicion pero aun asi logra resistir, mira con asombro como la Ciudad a quedado en ruinas.

Miko: ngh... que sucedio? acaso una Bomba Nuclear estallo?!  
>Ciudadano herido cerca de ella: fueron los RRBZ...<p>

Miko nota a la persona que esta tirada cerca de ella con un profundo corte en su pecho, trata de ayudarla pero es demasiado tarde ya que a perdido mucha sangre, con sus ultimas fuerzas le cuenta acerca de la Feroz Batalla de las PPGZ contra los RRBZ y como ellas fueron derrotadas, sin creerlo se entera ademas de que los RRBZ son los causantes de esta Calamidad.

El Ciudadano muere en sus brazos:...  
>Miko lo mira seriamente:...descansa en paz...<p>

-SONIDO DE LAS AMBULANCIAS, SE SIENTEN FUERTES TEMBLORES-

Miko: esperen un momento... HIMEKO!

Ella sale corriendo con dirreccion a su Hogar con la esperanza de que siga intacto ya que recordaba que su padre gasto mucho dinero en hacer los edificios de una material muy resistente por si acaso, despues de varios kilometros y horas soportando la fuerte lluvia llega hasta las Ruinas de su Mansion y alrededores, todo a sido consumido por las llamas.

Miko cae de rodillas y golpea con sus manos el suelo:...HIMEKO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sus lagrimas se confunde con la lluvia mientras un Relampago ilumina las Ruinas de la Mansion Shirogane, ella grita con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Cielo, aun asi continua llorando por un largo rato.  
>Con ese recuerdo en su mente la Dorada aumenta aun mas su velocidad acercandose al enemigo que le a arrebatado a su preciada hermana menor, sin quererlo derrama algunas lagrimas que el mismo viento se encarga de limpiar, pese a todo aun mantiene una dulce sonrisa.<p>

Neo Miko Z: (el color de esta transformacion...es por ti hermana...siempre amaste el Dorado!) GYAAAAAA!  
>¡RAFAGA CELESTIAL!<p>

Un centenar de destellos dorados son disparados contra el enemigo que aun lejos es alcanzado por ellos, sonrie maleficamente antes de que una explocion enorme lo consuma, MIko se detiene al ver como un Resplandor Oscuro se propaga por el Cielo desde el interior del humo.

Caos Brick: jujujuju!  
>Neo Miko Z: ¡!<p>

Una lberacion colosal de energia Negativa repela a Miko derribandola y haciendo rugir al Cielo tormentoso llenandolo de relampagos negros, ella reacciona a tiempo impidiendo estrellarse contra las ruinas de la ciudad, al levantar su mirada observa al enemigo que a sido protegido por una esfera de oscuridad que lo rodea.

Caos Brick: jujuju, no entiendes que nada puede detenerme, mujer necia?! solo lograras que te destruya mas rapido!  
>Neo Miko Z lo mira con desprecio : por que tenias que quitarmela?...ella solo era un niña aun con mucho por que vivir!<br>Caos Brick:...no entiendo de que me hablas...

Neo Miko Z: Maldito!

La chica recupera el aliento mientras que el Rojo solo la mira con indiferencia, desvia su mirada un momento para ver como esta Bell que aun sigue inconciente pero que no posee ningun razguño, vuelve a mirar a la Dorada que tiene unos ojos profundos llenos de rencor y tristeza.

Neo Miko Z: ...hablo de mi Hermana menor... Himeko!...ella perecio gracias a tu Gran Explocion que redujo a Nueva-Tokio a escombros!

Caos Brick sonrie: este mundo se dirige hacia su inevitable destruccion, las vidas que perescan en ese transcurso son insignificantes...  
>Neo Miko Z: solo por eso...es que tienes el derecho de eliminar a quien sea?!<br>Caos Brick: jujuju, no es por eso...la razon es por que soy Poderoso!  
>Neo Miko Z: ¡!<br>Caos Brick: como se a mostrado en su historia pateticos mortales, el que tiene poder siempre daña al mas debil sea voluntariamente o un efecto colateral...  
>Neo Miko Z: dices que lo que paso con ella...fue un daño colateral...?<br>Caos Brick: jujuju, lamenablemente...o crees que me interesaria en acabar con un insecto?

La Dorada desata su furia lanzandose contra el joven cargando sus manos de energia positiva pero el RRBZ dispara instantaneamente una colosal rafaga de energia negativa impactandola.

Caos Brick: ¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!  
>Neo Miko Z: argh!<p>

Ella es lanzada contra un enorme rascacielos que colapsa por el fuerte impacto, se estrella contra varios escombros quedando finalmente tirada en el suelo, aunque trata de levantarse a sufrido mucho daño.

Neo Miko Z: ngh...olvide que poseia ese ataque...debo ser mas cuidadosa!  
>Caos Brick su mano se ilumina mientras la levanta hasta la altura de su rostro: no crees que es un poder bastante util?... aun asi poseeo otro mas letal...<p>

¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Neo Miko Z: ¡...!

Un fuerte destello carmesi se produjo antes de que varias explociones arrasaran con todo ese sector, ella antes de ser impactada libero un aura dorada desde el interior de su propio cuerpo, despues de un largo momento de destruccion de entre el humo y las cenizas una Rafaga de energia pura se manifiesta formando un pilar dorado.

Neo Miko Z: no perdere contra ti! por la memoria de Himeko-Chan...vas a caer hoy mismo!

Caos Brick: sigues con eso? ya te dije que mi derrota es imposible...

El Rojo comienza a emanar un aura maligna conciderable estallando en un pilar oscuro que choca contra el otro provocando un temblor que afecta a la ciudad y sus alrededores generando tambien una fuerte presion que destruye varias estructuras, con la lluvia aun cayendo el Chico lansa otra oleada de su tecnica mortal.

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

El destello Escarlata origina varias esferas que chocan contra la chica pero para sorpresa del enemigo estas son purificadas por su aura Dorada extinguiendose antes de poder explotar, Miko sonrie mientras comienza a elevarse por encima del Rojo, levanta su mano donde una gran cantidad de energia positiva comienza a reunirse.

Neo Miko Z: ahora veras el segundo ataque especial de mi traje de batalla!  
>Caos Brick con una mirada Maligna: jujuju, no importa que hagas...yo destruire todos tus insignificantes ataques!<br>Neo Miko Z: ¡NEO ESFERA CELESTIAL!  
>Caos Brick: ¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!<p>

Una esfera de tamaño superior se a formado siendo lanzada contra el Rojo que dispara su potente Rafaga que choca con gran furia provocando una onda de impacto lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer levitar los escombros de toda la zona, rodeados por los pedazos de la Ciudad destruida luchan con gran esfuerzo hasta que la fuerza Dorada comienza a quebrar el ataque del RRBZ.

Caos Brick: IMPOSIBLE!  
>Neo Miko Z: recibe el poder del Rayo Z Blanco mas poderoso!<p>

Caos Brick:¡...!

El Rojo es golpeado por el ataque que explota dañandolo enormemente mientras protege a Bell con su propio cuerpo, se produce un gran Destello que alcanza a iluminar toda el Cielo tormentoso sobre la Ciudad, entre varias descargas doradas el temible lider de los RRBZ cae largando humo de varias partes.

Caos Brick: ngh...  
>Bell aun inconciente: hum...<br>Caos Brick desvia la mirada para verla: ¡!

Sigue descendiendo traspasando distintos edificios hasta estrellarse contra la superficie de un gran Lago hundiendose rapidamente mientras Miko se acerca velozmente, los ojos del Rojo se iluminan a la ves que desde el interior del lago una explocion de energia oscura se produce, rodeado por una densa aura Oscura el chico se eleva enfurecido por que Miko a herido a Bell quien sangra en su frente.

Caos Brick: pagaras por esto...hare que sufras una agonia indiscriptible!  
>Neo Miko Z: ( es la mirada mas agresiva que a puesto hasta ahora...debo preparame para lo peor!)...<br>Caos Brick levanta su mano la cual un Destello Escarlata aparece: (este lugar...es donde Bell y yo tuvimos nuestra Cita...que ironico que ahora este luchando para protegerla...)...  
>Neo Miko Z sonrie: jujujuju!<p>

Ella emana un aura pura mas poderosa que la anterior provocando que las aguas del lago resplandezcan de su mismo color el cual comienza a debilitar al enemigo, confiada, junta todo su poder y lo hace estallar generando una esfera dorada que la rodea, su poder se expande.

Neo Miko Z: esta es la energia sagrada de la Ultima Estrella de la Luz!  
>Caos Brick: ¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!<p>

Lnaza su poderosa rafaga de energia negativa que superando a la anterior choca con mas fuerza contra la barrera haciendola retroceder, Miko se da cuenta de ello y pone mas esfuerzao en liberar mas energia abruptamente, la esfera dorada quiebra el ataque e impactar al Rojo que es repelido con brutalidad siendo envuelto en la luz sagrada.

Caos Brick: urgh!...Maldita PPGZ...  
>Bell se retuerce de dolor: ngh...<br>Caos Brick dirige nuevamente su mirada hacia ella: (no permitire que te hieran de nuevo...)  
>ough!<p>

De su cuerpo se libera una basta acumualcion de poder oscuro que repele al Dorado casi al instante creciendo tiñiendo las aguas de un negro profundo, con los relampagos rojos impactando la creciente esfera de las Tinieblas Miko es repelida con violencia, su poder a sido superado y cae estrellandose contra la orilla del lago.

Neo Miko Z: estaba tan cerca...nesecito subir un nivel mas de ataque! ARMA DUAL DE BATALLA VEN A MI!  
>-ESPADAS DEL CIELO -<p>

En medio de una gran liberacion de poder sagrado que atare unos Truenos Dorados que impactan las manos de la chica se forman Dos Espadas de gran Tama o hermosamente ornamentadas cuyo metal brilla intensamente reflejando los relampagos que surcan el cielo, Miko las recuesta sobre sus hombros pese a su considerable peso pero aun asi las mueve sin dificultad, el enemigo la mira fijamente.

Caos Brick: usaras dos armas de ese tama o y filo para matarme de un solo golpe? interezante!  
>Neo Miko Z: lo has entendido bien...con ellas solo nesecito propinarte un unico ataque para derrotarte definitivamente!<br>Caos Brick con una mirada asesina: eso no sucedera...ESFERA DEL CAOS!  
>Neo Miko Z: Esto va por ti Himeko-Chan!<p>

¡EXPLOCION SAGRADA!

El Rojo lanza miles de destellos escarlatas que forman las esferas Rojas del Caos a poca distancia del objetivo pero blandiendo sus dos armas una luz sin igual se hace presente extinguiendo todos los ataques, El Rojo no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse ya que al desvisar su mirada tiene a la Dorada atras empuñando sus armas contra El.

Caos Brick: ¡! (su velocidad aumento?!)  
>Neo Miko Z: que tal?<p>

Ella encesta un estocada que el chico dificultosamente esquiva siendo varios pelos suyos cortados se aleja rodeado por una energia Escarlata, Miko desaparece en un destello dorado, al darse cuenta el enemigo tiene a la dorada enfrente suyo.

Caos Brick: ! (increible...)  
>Neo Miko Z: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Otra mortal estocada se lanza contra El pero falla de nuevo cuando el Rojo acelera en un segundo provocando el disgusto de la chica, con la distancia blande su mano de la que un destello Carmesi destella, una oleada de fuertes explociones se desencadena arrasando con todo lo que haya en el Cielo impactando a la chica que se cubre con sus armas sin detenerse.

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Neo Miko Z recibiendo todos los impactos con sus armas: como dije, solo nesecito de una sola estocada para acabarte!  
>Caos Brick: que persistente eres, niña estupida!<br>Neo Miko Z furiosa por su insulto: Es el momento de tu final!

¡NEO OUGI SAGRADO!

Una Gigantezca Rafaga de luz se manifiesta cortando al Cielo y al enemigo que no alcanza a defenderse, todo se ilumina hasta producirse una explocion masiva que hace temblar la zona de la alturas y de la tierra, decenas de Relampagos Dorados se forman sobre la decadente Ciudad rodeando a la joven que sonrie al ver que ejecuto un ataque perfecto.

Neo Miko Z: lo eh logrado...al fin te eh vengado Hermana!  
>Caos Brick: JUJUJUJU...<br>Neo Miko Z: ¡-!

Desde las alturas superiores un Relampago Carmesi destella dejando ver la figura del Rojo donde estaba antes de recibir el ataque rodeado por una Esfera Oscura de la cual relampagos negros la impactan, un profundo corte se a formado en su hombro derecho, agitado el chico con su unica mano libre toca la Cicatriz de su mejilla que a comenzando a sangrar mucho haciendo que el brillo escarlata de su mirada se intensifique.

Caos Brick furioso:...nada mal...estuvo demasiado cerca...

Neo Miko Z: sabes...donde estamos luchando es el ultimo lugar en que estuve con mi hermana...  
>Caos Brick: ( este lago?...es el mismo donde tuve mi cita con Bell...)...jujuju, al parecer es el destino que a decidido que aqui uno de nosotros morira...ya que al igual que Tu luchas por vengar a tu hermana yo peleo para proteger a esta chica...<br>Neo Miko Z: ya veo...debe ser tu persona mas valiosa como lo era mi hermana para mi...si es asi entonces veremos quien tiene el Laczo mas fuerte con ellas!

Ambos se miran fijamente con la lluvia golpeando la superficie del agua generando varias ondulaciones, en un destello Dorado Miko desaparece sin provocar ninguna reacciona en el lago, destellante se acerca hacia el enemigo que no puede verla.

Caos Brick:...  
>Neo Miko Z: GYAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Un fuerte impacto se produce separando las aguas del algo e impactando la orilla lejana destrozandola por completo, entre las aguas que se han elevado ella observa que no hay rastros del enemigo, mira a su alrededor pero no lo encuentra.

Neo Miko Z: desaparecio?!  
>Caos Brick: jujujuju...<br>Neo Miko Z: !

Las Aguas del Lago se tiñen de color sangre ya que en las alturas el RRBZ esta juntando una aculacion de energia negativa colosal preparandose para lanzar su ataque definitivo, Miko recuerda la explocion que comvirtio la ciudad en Ruinas y comienza a emanar mas poder que antes, con un Sol Escarlata encima el Rojo sonrie mientras la Dorada acumula mucha energia en sus dos armas.

Caos Brick: preparate a sufrir el mismo poder que redujo a Cenizas a tu amada ciudad...  
>Neo Miko Z:...por las personas que perecieron en ese dia...por mi familia...por mis queridas PPGZ es mi deber superar el ataque que dejo una herida tan profunda en nuestros corazones!<br>Caos Brick la mira seriamente:...

La Gema del Brazalete del Rojo emana un intenso brillo negro semejante a la de una estrella debajo del Sol hecho por el Caos, fuertes descargas son liberadas de la gran esfera que tambien provoca la ruptura del suelo elevando sus pedazos hasta ella donde se vuelven cenizas, Bell abre un poco lo ojos justo para ver el hermoso y letal ataque del chico que la a protegido a costa de salir muy malherido.

Caos Brick: -GRAN ESFERA DEL CAOS-  
>Neo Miko Z: -NEO OUGI SAGRADO-<p>

Una Explocion de Luz se forma porveniente del Lago que es iluminado completamente formando un gran corte que se dirige hacia el Sol perforandolo en medio de una brusca colision que ilumina al cielo, la ciudad, las monta a y mas alla aun siendo visto en el Palacio de los RRBZ.

Kuriko: OH...que hermoso destello!...es como si el Sol estuviera descendiendo hacia la tierra, aunque es imposible y seria muy malo para nosotros de verdad que es precioso!

-LA LUZ SE INTENSIFICA-

Kuriko:...que sera esa luz Dorada que lo esta golpeando?...no se por que pero siento que algo muy malo va pasar...

En al Ciudad que se estremece por el fuerte impacto algunos sobrevivientes huyen aterrados lo mas lejos posible sin importarles sus heridas mientras otros se quedan observando el Hermoso espectaculo ignorando que esto podria ser lo ultimo que veran con vida, Momoko termina salvando a unos ni os de una casa en ruinas deteniendose para ver el cielo iluminado.

Mega Blossom: esta presion que siento en mi corazon...es el mismo que cuando Brick nos ataco con esa cosa que aniquilo la Ciudad antes!

Rainwod Burbbles: te encuentras bien?!  
>Mega Blossom: ¡!<p>

En ese instante llega la Azul bastante preocupada aterrizando cerca de ella, ambas se miran sin decir nada y observan juntas la gran colision sobre la ciudad, se siente un fuerte temblor mientras los Resplandores aumentan su intensidad.

Mega Blossom: estoy bien...pero eso me da un mal presentimiento!

Rainwod Bubbles: si eso es lo que creo...entonces Nueva-Tokio desaparecera completamente!  
>Mega Blossom con una mirada seria: puede ser cierto...pero tambien nosotras al igual que los sobrevivientes seremos destruidas...<p>

-LOS EDIFICIOS COMIENZAN A COLAPSAR POR LA PRESION-

Rainwod Burbbles: por que Brick la usaria de nuevo?...  
>Mega Blossom: debe de ser por...NEE-SAN! ella esta peleando contra El ahora!<br>Rainwod Burbbles preocupada: debemos ayudarla!  
>Mega Blossom: (Brick...no mates a Nee-san!) ahora que todo la gente fue rescatada vamos!<p>

Las dos parten hacia donde el Sol Maligno esta descendiendo lentamente mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad evadiendo los pedazos de los edificios que caen por la fuerza del impacto y los pedazos del suelo que se levantan por los temblores el RRBZ Verde continua luchando contra la PPGZ Verde dandose varios golpes y patadas bastante fuertes.

Force Buttercup: acaso no pensas detenerte?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: aunque esa cosa aniquile por completo al ciudad no me detendre hasta haber acabado contigo definitivamente!<br>Force Buttercup: bien! yo pienso lo mismo acerca de ti!

En la zona de la colision los dos oponentes comienzan a ser afectados por sus propios ataques, La corona de Miko se triza cada ves mas mientras que la ropa del brazo del Rojo se despedaza por la presion, ambos escupen algo de sangre durante esta confrontacion de inmenso poder que continua.

Neo Miko Z: ngh!...H...HIMEKO!  
>Caos Brick: urgh...Malnacida...rindete de una ves...solo prolongas lo inevitable!<br>Neo Miko Z: jamas! protegere lo que queda de esta ciudad...ademas...mi familia esta alli!  
>Caos Brick: tu familia?...no era que la habias perdido?<br>Neo Miko Z: tengo a las PPGZ que son mi nueva familia...como su NEE-SAN... no dejare que las lastimes!  
>Caos Brick: jujuju, debi imaginarlo...entonces...preparate a perder de nuevo a tu preciada familia!<p>

El Brazalete del Rojo aumenta su Resplandor Oscuro al igual que el de sus ojos Carmesi provocando que el Sol Maligno supere finalmente a la espada dorada que lo apu ala, al acercarse cada ves mas los temblores aumentan su intensidad desquebrajando la tierra y elevando las aguas, Las espadas de Miko se comienzan a romper mientras que su corona se despedaza.  
>El recuerdo de lo sucedido con Himeko en ese lugar se hace presente seguido del reencuentro con las PPGZ en el Ayuntamiento antes de que se produzca una explocion Escarlata que se expande arrasando con todo en segundos, en medio de este mar de Caos la Dorada grita agonicamente a la ves que su traje se rompe en distintas partes, Bell abre completamente los ojos al ver como las cenizas los rodean completamente.<p>

Neo Miko Z: aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>Caos Brick: jujujuju!<br>Bell sonrie dulcemente: (Luciernagas Rojas...danzan con el Sol del Caos que lo consume todo...dejando solo destruccion...que hermoso espectaculo!) jujuju...  
>Caos Brick: estas despierta Bell?...que te parece el escenario que eh creado para ti?<br>Bell un poco sonrojada: para mi?...  
>Caos Brick con una mirada llena de odio y rencor:...por supuesto! ya que muy pronto el mundo estara lleno de nuestras Luciernagas Carmesi!<br>Bell sonrie: si...no puedo esperar a verlo!

Rodeados por las Luciernagas Rojas la explocion debajo de ellos sigue creciendo hundiendose mas en la tierra tiñiendo incluso las grietas de un color Escarlata, iluminado por la luz de su propio ataque el Rojo sonrie con su chica que apoya sus manos sobre su pecho.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO CATORCE-

La Guerra entre las PPGZ y los RRBZ a llegado a otro punto culminante, sera este el fin definitivo de la ciudad? acaso todos pereceran ante la furia del Lider de los RRBZ? ya falta poco para que esta feroz contienda entre estos grupos llegue a su final...


	18. Chapter 15: ESPERANZA

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO QUINCE: ESPERANZA

El Sol Maligno esta a punto de llegar a su estado critico mientras el Rojo se regosija al escuchar como la PPGZ Dorada continua gritando de dolor por el ataque que sigue hiriendola, con su aura Oscura al maximo su Gema emite un Resplandor inmenso, Bell tambien sonrie al sentir las cientos de luciernagaz Rojas chocar contra ellos.

Caos Brick: HAHAHAHAHAHA! no estas feliz PPGZ? pronto te reuniras con tu querida hermana...y para que no te sientas sola en el viaje toda tu nueva Familia te acompañara!

Neo Miko Z: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Caos Brick: jujujuju! estalla de una ves mi perfecto "Sol de Aniquilacion"...extiende el Caos reduciendo a cenizas todo!<br>Neo Miko Z: T...TU!...si pasa eso...no tienes a nadie que sea cercano a ti que pueda morir?!  
>Caos Brick: ¡!<p>

En ese instante su brazalete emite una extra a luz Roja que le recuerda el momento en su Palacio Carmesi antes de partir en busqueda de Bell donde Kuriko le sostenia del brazo sin decir nada pero con unos ojos llenos de preocupacion.

Kuriko: En serio tienes que salir?  
>Caos Brick ignorandola: No tardare en volver...<br>Kuriko: T...Ten cuidado...  
>Caos Brick desvia su mirada hacia ella: Acaso...te preocupas por mi?...olvidaste lo que le hice a tu amigo?<br>Kuriko se sonroja un poco: Jamas podria olvidar algo asi...pero...igual me preocupas!...aunque hayas hecho cosas tan malas y horribles...siento que no sos un tipo tan malo...  
>Caos Brick: No me conoces completamente... soy Maldad Pura...<br>Kuriko lo mira con tirsteza:...igual...volve pronto y ten mucho cuidado...  
>Caos Brick mirandola pensativamente: Kuriko... (esos ojos...por que me molestan tanto? por que ella...puede desear mi bienestar...despues de todo el Daño que eh causado?)<p>

-EL RESPLANDOR ESCARLATA SE INTENSIFICA-

Caos Brick con mirada seria pero bastante fria: (esa Niña...es muy rara...pero aun asi es vital para mis planes...ademas de que no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi Precioso Palacio que tanto me costo conseguir...)-

El Rojo lo piensa detenidamente y decide evitar la explocion que reduciria todo a nada haciendo que su ataque disminuya poco a poco su poder hasta desaparecer finalmente dejando el Lago completamente destruido al igual que sus alrededores que han quedado ireconocibles, Bell lo mira con inocencia sin comprender el por que de su accionar, el chico se queda en silencio por unos segundos mientras la tormenta se a detenido dejando un aire frio.

Caos Brick piensa y susurra:...(debi matarla cuando podia hacerlo)...Maldita Kuriko...  
>Bell lo mira inocentemente: ?<br>Caos Brick cierra los ojos: no es nada...vamonos

Bell sonrie:...si...!

Los dos parten dejando a Miko inconciente en medio de un gran crater donde algunas partes se derrumban por los temblores que aun afectan la zona, en la ciudad los Verdes se detienen al sentir y ver que el inmenso poder Maligno del Rojo se a extinguido.

Pesadilla Bucht: que paso?...por que Brick se detuvo?!  
>Force Buttercup:es posible que mi Nee-San haya acabado con El...<br>Pesadilla Bucht: no digas estupideces!

El Verde se lanza contra ella en un arrebato de furia intentando gopearla pero la Verde desaparece en un instante, un fuerte estallido se produce reduciendo una parte de la calle a escombros de donde Bucht se levanta, mira por todos lados hasta sentir a la Chica que esta por encima de El.

Pesadilla Bucht: Cobarde!  
>Force Buttercup: sabes...desde nuestro ultimo encuentro eh ganado mucho mas poder, te voy a mostrar que ahora estamos en niveles totalmente diferentes!<p>

Ella choca sus puños entre si cargandolos de energia Pura rodeando tambien su cuerpo de un aura verde intensa, el Verde emana una fuerte aura Maligna mientras girta juntando un inmenso poder en sus puños, al sentir un nuevo temblor ambos se lanzan contra el otro con todas sus fuerzas.

Force Buttercup: ¡ATAQUE FINAL!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: ¡GOLPE DEL DOLOR!<p>

Su Colision es bastante brutal iluminando toda esa zona y generando una fuerte presion que destroza los escombros, aunque sus ataques parecen esta igualados los Puños de Acero de Kaoru superan poco a poco a Bucht, sin poder entenderlo su poder es quebrado siendo golpeado con gran fuerza en su rostro.

Pesadilla Bucht: ngh! mi hermoso rostro!...como paso esto?!  
>Force Buttercup con una mirada llena de furia: jujuju, no sabes cuanto eh esperado por esto!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

La chica aumenta el poder de su ataque lanzando al enemigo contra el suelo el cual estalla ropiendose en pedazos, de entre los escombros el Verde se levanta con gran furia liberando un gran poder que pulveriza los trozos del suelo que lo cubren, en un instante la Verde vuelve a impactarlo con otro fuerte golpe hundiendolo en la tierra produciendo un estallido que la abre en muchas partes.

Pesadilla Bucht: argh!  
>Force Buttercup: jujuju!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: nadie se burla de mi!

-GOLPE DEL DOLOR-

Una Rafaga de energia negativa se forma impactando a la chica que aunque trata de resistir no puede evitar ser lanzada contra varios escombros, se reincorpora para luego ser impactada por el chico en su rostro, la PPGZ es golpeada salvajemente varias veces incrustandola en la gruesa pared de un edifico medio destruido.

Force Buttercup: ngh!  
>Pesadilla Bucht con una mirada asesina: jajajajaja! PATADA DEL DOLOR!<br>Force Buttercup: ¡!

La potente patada destroza el muro generando una fuerte onda de impacto que estremece al edifcio que luego cae en pedazos lanzando lejos a la chica, en el aire ella logra recuperarse escupiendo algo de sangre.

Force Buttercup:...  
>Pesadilla Bucht la mira con superioridad: que tal?...aun crees que puedes vencerme?<br>Force Buttercup sonrie: eres fuerte...mas de lo que pense...pero ya se como derrotarte!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: que dices?...por que uds no pueden entender que los dias en que perdiamos quedaron atras! ahora somos los mas fuertes sobre la tierra!<br>Force Buttercup con gesto provocador: un "Barbaro" como tu no sabe lo que es la fuerza!

El Verde se indigan con su comentario emanando un aura oscura bastante agresiva que eleva varios escombros a su alrededor ante la chica que sonriente se prepara para atacarlo.

Pesadilla Bucht: MISERABLE PPGZ!

Force Buttercup:...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: GOLPE DEL DOLOR!<br>Force Buttercup: GYAAAAAAAA!

Los dos puños chocan liberando un gran poder que los hunde a los dos en medio de un crater que sigue creciendo mientras dura su ataque, se miran con furia y determinacion, finalmente la chica supera al joven impactandolo en el estomago. El Verde escupe sangre siendo levantando en el aire por el brazo de la chica , ella grita a la ves que lo impacta con su otro puño en el rostro, enfurecida lo golpea varias veces lanzandolo contra un edificio que colapsa por la fuerza del impacto cayendo sobre El.

Force Buttercup: ahora!

La Verde extiende sus brazos a costado para luego contraerlos a su cintura posando para dar un golpe doble, un fuerte estallido de luz la rodea agrietando el suelo a lave sque sus dos Puños de Acero se iluminan, de los escombros surge el enemigo cuyos ojos resplandecen de una ira incontrolable mientras con sus pensamientos controlados Kaoru permanece en esa posicion formandose a su alrededor una zona llena de pilares de piedra que se extiende hasta el cielo.

Pesadilla Bucht: donde estoy? cuando fue que...  
>Force Buttercup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: ¿?

Una fuerte presion en liberada del cuerpo de la chica haciendo temblar el nuevo escenario casi colapsando los pilares, sintiendo el peligro cerca el Verde junta todo su poder en su pu o para encestar su ataque definitivo, rodeado por un aura oscura el chico impacta el suelo.

Pesadilla Bucht: no importa que lugar sea este lo voy a destruir junto contigo!  
>¡IMPACTO FINAL!<p>

Force Buttercup: ¡TEMPESTAR DEL JUICIO!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: !¿?!<p>

Ella encesta dos golpes consecutivos en el cual sus armas resplandecen generando una gran explocion de energia que destroza los pilares en el momento de que una intensa luz impacta al RRBZ en el pecho, una gran Destello Verde arrasa con todo ese sector puilveriznado los edificios en segundos.

Pesadilla Bucht: OURGH!...ES IMPOSIBLE! N...NO PUEDO PERDER!  
>Force Buttercup: esta es la verdadera fuerza Bucht! es el poder que erradica a todo lo malo de este mundo protegiendo al indefenso!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: NO ACEPTO ESA FUERZA DE LA QUE HABLAS !

Un Destello Negro se manifiesta desde el interior de su brazalete dandole mas fuerza al joven que casi esta abatido mientras continua el ataque de la Verde, con relampagos Verdes en el cielo se esta formando una acumulacion de energia maligna sobre ellos.

Pesadilla Bucht sus ojos destellan: desciende PILAR DE LA DESTRUCCION!  
>Force Buttercup: ¡¿?!<p>

Una Rafaga colosal cae del Cielo impactando a la chica atrapandola en una explocion enorme que se expande, la PPGZ es seriamente herida mientras el ataque del enemigo continua, la batalla se vuelve de resistencia ya que ambos estan recibiendo daño continuo de parte del otro hasta que uno finalmente ceda.

Pesadilla Bucht: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Force Buttercup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

El Pilar sigue creciendo conectando el Cielo Oscuro con la castigada Tierra mientras la Rafaga se hace mas grande destruyendo aun mas edificios, los dos ataques llegan a un punto critico estallando, dos grandes explociones se forman colapsando por completo la zona que se derrumba enterrando todo en ella.  
>De entre el fuego, el humo y los temblores la Verde se recupera antes de ser aplastada por unos escombros de gran tama o sobrevolando la zona hasta visualizar al chico que la mira fijamente de muy lejos.<p>

Force Buttercup: no permitire que te libres de esta!

¡ULTIMO ATAQUE!

La Verde desciende rodeada por una energia blanca enorme a gran velocidad, el RRBZ algo cansado se prepara para contratacar alzando su mano ahacia el Cielo respirando con dificultad, antes del fuerte impacto la Gema negra del chico destella.

Pesadilla Bucht: desciende nuevamente PILAR DE LA DESTRUCCION!  
>Force Buttercup: ¡!<p>

Como dicho de entre las nubes donde surcan los relampagos negros una fuerte acumulacion de energia negativa se forma rapidamente dejandose caer en forma de una Espada Oscura chocando contra el suelo adelante del RRBZ interceptando el poderoso golpe de los Puños de Acero de la PPGZ. Entre ellos se forma otra gran explocion que los envuelve haciendo temblar la zona y alrededores durate un instante, la chica sale de entre el humo volando bastante aturdida, el Verde emerge adelante de ella encestandole sin vacilar un fuerte golpe haciendola caer sobre unas ruinas que se destruyen.

Force Buttercup: urgh...este tipo no sabe cuando rendirse?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: aun no termino contigo!<br>Force Buttercup: ¡!

El Verde deciende lanzando un patada contra ella que logra esquivar al ultimo momento produciendose un fuerte impacto que hunde el terreno, Kaoru toma distancia y se le acerca encestandole un golpe que es bloqueado con dificultad siendo el chico lanzado contra varios edificios traspasandolos, la PPGZ reune energia para dar un ataque devastador.

Pesadilla Bucht: Como te atreves niña inutil?!  
>Force Buttercup: ¡GRAN DISPARO DE PLASMA!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: !

Una Rafaga Verde impacta al enemigo da andolo severamente estallando con El reduciendo a escombros todo un edifico desde adentro hacia afuera, rodeado por el fuego Bucht se levanta debilmente jadeando un poco, levanta su mano hacia el Cielo con una mirada llena de ira siendo su cuerpo rodeado por un aura Oscura que crece rapidamente.

Pesadilla Bucht: que caigan los PILARES DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Del Cielo varios Pilares de Oscuridad caen impactando una basta parte de la Ciudad destruyendo todo los sectores donde se expande con velocidad, la chica vuela tratando de esquivarlos pese a los poderosos impactos que arrasan con grandes areas pero es alcanzada por uno que la aplasta, gritando es consumida por la oscuridad.

Force Buttercup: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: jujuju, que tal Verdecita? mi nuevo poder no es increiblemente Mortal?!<p>

Force Buttercup: urgh...Miserable...

Kaoru cae sin fuerzas largando descargas de su cuerpo sobre el crater que se a formado del ataque del enemigo, trata de levantarse pero el da o es demasiado, Bucht se le acerca sonriendo ya que pude sentir el sabor de la victoria.

Pesadilla Bucht tambaleandose un poco:...diste mas pelea de lo que pense que darias pero igual fue inutil...jujujuju!  
>Force Buttercup: n-no! aun no eh terminado!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: deja de ser tan cabeza dura! no ves que te eh superado finalmente?! ahora solo queda darte el golpe de gracia...

El Verde levanta su brazo hacia el Cielo donde se forma una nueva acumulacion de energia maligna reaccionando al brillo negro de su brazalete, pese a todo la mirada de la Chica no a perdido su ferviente deseo de luchar llamando la atencion del enemigo, Bucht se molesta al ver esto.

Pesadilla Bucht: desaparece! PILAR DE LA DESTRUC...

-UN DESTELLO VERDE EMANA DE SU GEMA PARALIZANDOLO-

Pesadilla Bucht: pero que?...que es esta sensacion?!  
>Force Buttercup: ¿?<p>

-LA LUZ SE INTENSIFICA-

Pesadilla Bucht: ngh!...( no me digas que...no puedo matarla?!...pero por que?!)

En ese momento vienen en su mente las imagenes de la batalla que a tenido con ella resaltando la mirada decidida y llena de valor de Kaoru, entonces Bucht se queda pensando en ello con su ataque en espera para descender, despues de unos segundos cierra su amno eliminado la energia que estaba reuniendo.

Force Buttercup: que te pasa? acaso no ibas a eliminarme?  
>Pesadilla Bucht mirandola fijamente:...<br>Force Buttercup: respondeme!

Ella se lavanta lanzandole un golpe que El esquiva sin dificultad, ya agotada ella cae perdiendo su transformacion, con su traje desintegrandose su ropa casual aparece con algunas ruturas y con la chica con su cabello clasico con puntas, Bucht la atrapa con su brazo.

Kaoru sorpendida: ¡¿?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: jeh... aunque vayas a morir seguiras luchando...admirable...<br>Kaoru: admirable?  
>Pesadilla Bucht: estaba pensando en eso que dijiste...que la fuerza es para proteger a alguien que lo nesecite...y tu lo nesecitas...<br>Kaoru: c...como?!

El Chico la levanta en sus brazos cargandola como a una doncella cansada, Kaoru se sonroja y se averguenza por esta escena mirando con furia a Bucht que sonrie, el Verde la mira con unos ojos llenos de calma sorprendiendola.

Pesadilla Bucht: te llamas Kaoru, no?  
>Kaoru sonrojada: que te importa como me llamo? bajame!<br>Pesadilla Bucht con una mirada seria: ...eres tan idiota que algun dia desafiaras a un oponente que te matara ...por eso desde ahora te cuidare...yo luchare para protegerte!  
>Kaoru: EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!<p>

Desde lejos el Azul observa la escena riendose un poco ya que al parecer es posible que la guerra entre los RRBZ y las PPGZ pueda terminar en paz.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO QUINCE-

Algo de esperanza se esta mostrando aun entre tanto caos y oscuridad, sera que Bucht cumplira con lo que a dicho?


	19. Chapter 16: ADVENIMIENTO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIECISEIS: ADVENIMIENTO

Una Rafaga Escarlata surca los Cielos Oscuros velozmente sobrevolando un basto bosquet petrificado con dirreccion a la Montaña que los Ciudadanos de la desaparecida Nueva-Tokio adoraban como Sagrada, la chica de hermoso cabello blanco sigue sin poder transformarse con su Gema Negra que no deja de emitir el resplandor rojo que le causa sufrimiento, resistiendo Bell no quiere demostrarse debil ante el chico que es tan importante para ella.

Bell: (urgh...por que esto continua?...a que se debe tanto dolor en mi cuerpo?!)...  
>Caos Brick: Bell...aun no estas bien, verdad?<br>Bell: yo...eh estado mejor...pero puedo resistirlo!  
>Caos Brick: no dudo de ello...pero no podras defenderte en ese estado...<br>Bell: hum...no se que hacer...

El Rojo nota su mirada triste, ella lo agarra con mas fuerza apoyando su cabeza en sobre su hombro, con sus labios cerca de su oreja derecha ella le susurra mientras a lo lejos se puede ver el Enorme Palacio Carmesi.

Bell: debo completar mi mision...ya que fui creada para ello...si no lo logro...que significado a tenido toda mi vida?  
>Caos Brick:...entiendo...<p>

Los dos descienden hasta la puerta principal donde se puede ver la magnificiencia del Palacio que cautiva a Bell haciendola olvidar por unos instante su dolor aun en los brazos del Rojo, ella nota los rastros de sangre por el suelo, los pilares y el camino que lleva hasta el Templo, cuando se disponen a avanzar el Cristal de Bell destella iluminando el lugar con un resplandor rojo.

Bell: ngh!...este sufrimiento es cada ves mayor...!

-DEL INTERIOR DEL CRISTAL COMIENZAN A SALIR RELAMPAGOS NEGROS-

Bell:Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
>Caos Brick: Bell!<p>

Una descarga descomunal se forma estremeciendo al Palacio e iluminado toda la monta a de una intenso color Escarlata dejando la entrada completamente destruida, el chico se levanta con dificultad habiendo recibido daño busca a Bell con su mirada, la chica esta encima del Rojo suspendida en el aire rodeada por un aura maligna con un semblante serio exclama.

-DEVASTATION BELL-

Una fuerte explocion de energia se forma repeliendo al Rojo que con esfuerzo evita ser derribado aunque varios arboles y pilares colapsan, ella desciende lentamente con un cielo que se llena de relampagos.

Devastation Bell: al fin pude transformarme...pero...aun siento mucho dolor!

En el momento que grita su cuerpo libera una poderosa presion que destruye todo lo cercano hundiendola en un crater que sigue creciendo, se forma una esfera a su alrededor que se expande pulverizando todo a su paso, el Rojo no se mueve recibiendo el impacto mientras se protege con su aura Oscura.

Caos Brick con una mirada seria: calmate Bell! asi no solucionaras nada!  
>Devastation Bell: entonces...como hago para liberarme de esta agonia?!<br>Caos Brick: no te preocupes, yo te liberare!  
>Devastation Bell se sujeta la cabeza:...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

La esfera se vuelve inestable estallando con ella adentro, la explocion es tan grande como el Palacio mismo provocando derrumbes en las zonas montañosas, de entre las descargas de energia negativa el Rojo emerge con ella cargandola sobre sus brazos.

Caos Brick agitado:...no te dejare sola en esto...  
>Bell:...disculpame...te eh lastimado aun mas de lo que ya estabas...<br>Caos Brick: no importa Bell...solo me intereza que estes bien...  
>Bell se sonroja: Brick-Kum...<p>

Ruborizada y apenada extiende su mano timidamente tocando la cicatriz del Rojo que sigue sangrando, su Gema junto a la del chico reacionan liberando una luz intensa que los envuelve elevando algunos escombros, del Cristal de Bell son liberados tres Estrellas Malignas que se disparan hacia el Cielo.

Caos Brick:( son Rayos Z Negros?)  
>Devastation Bell: hum...<p>

La Joya en el Cuello de Bell se ilumina de un resplandor Blanco muy intenso, del cielo las Rafagas Malignas que se escaparon regresan estrellandose contra la Gema Negra violentamente, el aura escarlata que emana el cuerpo de ella se hace mas grande.

Caos Brick:...

El chico comienza a caminar llevando a la casi inconciente Muchacha hasta la gran puerta del Palacio donde la pequeña Sacerdotiza lo espera bastante intranquila, ella se le acerca corriendo al distinguir el vapor que sale de las heridas del cuerpo del chico.

Kuriko: que paso? por que estas tan lastimado?

Caos Brick:...estabas preocupada por mi?  
>Kuriko sonrojada: C...Claro que no! es que pense que habias estado en alguna pelea o algo asi!<br>Caos Brick:...  
>Devastation Bell: ¡...!<br>Kuriko: quien es ella? acaso esta lastimada?

El Rojo la Ignora entrando en el Palacio sin mirarla provocando que Kuriko se enfuresca, ella lo toma del brazo y lo mira con seriedad, el chico desvia la mirada para verla.

Kuriko: no sabes lo angustiada que estaba por ti?!  
>Caos Brick: no nesecito de tu preocupacion...<br>Kuriko: aun asi...de verdad que estaba preocupada...temi que no regresaras...  
>Caos Brick: ¡!<p>

La chica desvia la mirada derramando algunas lagrimas que el Rojo no alcanza a comprender, un relampago traspasa el paisaje detras del Palacio tapando el llanto de Kuriko, el chico cierra los ojos.

Caos Brick:..se llama Bell...  
>Kuriko: ¡!<br>Caos Brick: no esta herida seriamente pero si no la ayudo pronto podria morir...

Kuriko secandose las lagrimas: entonces...es tu novia...?  
>Caos Brick: N...NOVIA?!...<br>Kuriko sonrie: si, es que...en tus ojos se ve que de verdad estas preocupado por ella...es algo que no eh visto en ti desde que te conoci...

-EL CHICO SE LE QUEDA MIRANDO POR UN INSTANTE-

Caos Brick:...sigueme...creo que puedes ser util...  
>Kuriko: esta bien!<p>

Los dos avanzan cruzando una enorme puerta interna que los lleva por un pasillo bastante largo que cada ves es mas oscuro y frio, Kuriko se asusta agarrandole el brazo a Brick que solo la mira por un segundo sin decirle nada, llegan a lo mas profundo donde una puerta con esculturas de Demonio y Dragones aparece.

Kuriko asustada y sorpendida: (por que...algo asi estaria en un Templo Sagrado?)

Caos Brick:...  
>Devastation Bell: argh...<br>Caos Brick: resiste...ya hemos llegado...

Con su Aura Oscura un Resplador en su Cristal Negro se forma impactando las puertas que se abren bruscamente dejando ver un Salon con estatuas de guerreros con armaduras de Samurai negras rodenado un circulo con extra os simbolos de gran tama o, enfrente del circulo en el centro del cuarto se distigue una especie de Trono Negro con cristales Violetas inscrustados en el, Brick camina hasta el centro del circulo donde recuesta a la chica.

Caos Brick tomandole de la mano: pase lo que pase...confia en mi Bell...  
>Devastation Bell:...Brick-Kum...<br>Kuriko mirando de lejos:...  
>Caos Brick: Kuriko, quiero que estes al lado de ella, cuida que no le pase nada...<br>Kuriko: si!

La Sacerdotiza se acerca recostando la cabeza de Bell sobre sus piernas rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos mientras el Rojo levanta su brazo en el cual tiene su Brazalete, con una mirada seria El toca su muñeca haciendo que la Gema Brille, este resplandor Oscuro hace girar el circulo de piedra alrededor de ellos.

-LOS SIMBOLOS DESCONOCIDOS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR-

Devastaion Bell: (esos simbolos...son parecidos a los que estan en mi mundo) ...

Caos Brick: Gran poder del Caos que Fluye en mi cuerpo y aliementa mi espiritud...absorved las Siete Estrellas Malignas!  
>Kuriko: ?!<br>Devastation Bell: espera!

Del circulo unas descargas se forman impactando al Brazalete del Rojo aumentando su Resplandor conciderablemente haciendo reaccionar la gema de Bell que destella fuertemente, Seis Rafagas Oscuras son despedidas del collar de la chica que deambulan por el lugar sin rumbo. Los Ojos del Rojo emanan un aura siniestra que libera el Resplandor de la ulitma Estrella Negra de su Cristal, las Seis Rayos Z Negros finalmente son atraidos fucionandose con la ultima estrella en medio de una colosal liberacion de poder maligno.

Caos Brick: OURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El Palacio comienza a temblar al igual que la montaña, de todo la Zona comienzan a salir distintos pilares de oscuridad del suelo que se elevan hasta el cielo, del Templo Sagrado un Pilar mayor de poder Oscuro se hace presente destruyendo algunas de sus partes.

-OUROBOROS BRICK-

Kuriko: que te sucedio?!  
>Devastation Bell: imposible...nunca antes alguien habia sido Portador de los Siete Rayos Negros...<p>

Rodeado por un poder maligno superior a de cualquier otro el Brazalete del Chico cambia de forma, los cabellos del Rojo se vuelven blancos, sus ojos se tonan de un profundo color Violeta, sus heridas son curadas ,su cuerpo es cubierto por una armadura Samurai Antigua Negra Brillante con un adorno en la espalda con forma de un circulo siniestro con varias puntas filosas , con una sonrisa aparece en su frente Circulo Alquimico de elaborado diseño, una Gran Guadaña se forma en su mano izquierda partiendo el suelo, con un Craneo de donde sale el filo hecho de un metal sin brillo, una aura maligna se forma sobre El permanentemente .

Devastation Bell: (una segunda transformacion?...significa que se a fusionado completamente con las Estrellas Malignas?!)  
>Ouroboros Brick desvia su mirada hacia ella:...<br>Devastation Bell preocupada: Brick-kum?  
>Ouroboros Brick sonrie: jujuju...parece ser que eh dominado los siete Rayos Negros...tengo control total sobre esta nueva forma...<p>

Bell respira aliviada mientras Kuriko no deja de mirarlo asombrada y ruborizada, las armaduras de los Samurais comienzan a moverse emanando una fuerte aura oscura destrozabdose sus rostros dejando ver sus craneos con comillos, se acercan al Nuevo RRBZ y se arrodillan ante El.

Samurais Oscuros: lo saludamos despues de tanto tiempo...Gran Emperador de la Oscuridad!  
>Ouroboros Brick: OH...Emperador?...suena bastante bien...ahora que poseo mas poder nada se interpondra con mi Destino, hahahahahaha!<p>

Kuriko sonrojada: Destino?

Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente: jujuju!

Con la Risa del nuevo Emperador un poder Maligno toma posecion del Palacio separandolo del suelo junto a gran parte de la Montaña elevandose rodeados por centenares de relampagos negros.


	20. Chapter Especial 3: THE DARK LEGION 1

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ESPECIAL TRES: THE DARK LEGION 1

En la Fortaleza principal del Mundo de las Tinieblas el Hechizero Negro que envio a Bell a su mision se mueve por un largo pasillo con esculturas de serpientes aladas de ojos rojos, se detiene ante una puerta de enorme tama o que abre entrando a un salon similar al del Palacio Carmesi.

Hechizero Oscuro: me a llamado mi Principe?

Sentado en el Trono al frente de un circulo de piedra rodeado por estatuas de caballeros medievales oscuros esta un chico de 14 a os de cabello plateado largo con una piara negra que tiene una Gema Violeta en medio, con ojos sin brillo del mismo color que su pelo portando una armadura parecida a la de sus caballeros pero mas compleja y con un adorno en la espalda que se asemeja al del Ouroboros.

Tyrant Blaine: jujuju, asi que...finalmente a aparecido un Enemigo lo suficientemente digno como para ser el Rey del Mundo Inferior?  
>Hechizero Oscuro: si me Principe...hace unos momentos una fuerza maligna sin comparacion a emergido desde la Tierra...al parecer los Siete Rayos Oscuros al fin han encontrado a un ser con el suficiente poder como para ser el Portador Definitivo...<br>Tyrant Blaine:...desde la epoca Edo que no sucedia algo asi...por fin la espera a terminado!

El Principe se levanta emanado una fuerza oscura abismal que estremece el Castillo mientras en su mano se forma lentamente su arma principal dejandola caer a un costado suyo perforando el suelo: Una Espada extremadamente larga comparable a un extenso pilar de un Templo Sagrado, los ojos de Blaine se iluminan mientras sonrie maleficamente.

Tyrant Blaine: escuchad mis fieles Esbirros... a llegado el momento de invadir la Tierra y de destruir al Nuevo Emperador!

Las estatuas de Caballeros comienzan a emanar un aura enorme a la ves que se mueven empuñando sus espadas, el Castillo emana un Resplandor muy intenso que ilumina todo el Reino Maligno, en pocos segundos cientos de caballeros emergen de entre la niebla con sus ojos brillando a la ves que numerosas fortalezas se elevan tambien en el cielo.  
>En el Salon Principal dos figuras se presentan ante el Principe arrodillladose ante El. uno es un chico de trece a os de ojos violetas, cabello plateado corto y un traje negro largo con una bufanda blanca con pantaloens del mismo color. El otro es una chica de cabello plateado largo con dos colitas a sus costados, de ojos violetas y un vestido negro largo hasta las rodillas de una pieza con botas del mismo color .<p>

Tyrant Blaine: ALPHA Y BETA, uds vendran conmigo...  
>Hechizero Supremo: ! (piensa utilizarlos a ellos...dos de los mas temidos Legionarios Oscuros...?)<br>Alpha: el "Legionario del Silencio" esta a sus Ordenes...  
>Beta: asi como la "Legionaria del Fin" mi Principe...<p>

Tyrant Blaine: jujuju...solo falta que Bell consiga los Rayos Blancos faltantes para iniciar pronto con la Resurrecion del Rey de Dark Legion...una ves completado no solo la tierra caera sino que todo mundo que posea un rastro de esa repugnante luz pura perecera! hahahahaha!

El Portal sobre la Torre mas grande comienza a expandirse cubriendo por completo en Cielo del Mundo Oscuro arrastrando trozos del suelo que se desquebraja por su fuerza gravitacional, las fortalezas son devoradas de a poco por el Portal partiendo hacia la tierra llevando adentro al temido ejercito de Dark Legion, Blaine observa la cupula de cristal encima de El en su salon del Trono hacia el Portal que emana una energia Negativa descomunal.

Tyrant Blaine: aun con ese inmenso poder nos tomara como dos dias llegar con todo el ejercito...espero que para ese laczo de tiempo Bell ya haya completado su mision...  
>Alpha con los ojos cerrados: descuide mi Se or...ella es la Legionaria femenina mas fuerte...nada puede interponerse en su camino...<br>Beta:...aunque...dicen que se a topado con algunos "incovenientes"...  
>Alpha: si te refieres a esas PPGZ entonces no hay problema...su poder es efimero comparado con el nuestro y de ella...<br>Beta con los brazos en su cintura: aunque sea verdad, hay un grupo de seres malignos llamado RRBZ...ese nombre me suena de algun lado...  
>Alpha: RRBZ?!...<br>Tyrant Blaine: Interezante...se parece al nombre del anterior grupo que destruimos en la epoca Edo...cuantos recuerdos...jujujuju!  
>Hechizero Oscuro:...con permiso mi Principe...<p>

El Hechizero se aleja de ellos dirigiendose a su recamara personal que es un laboratorio bastante grande lleno de armas raras, piedras preciosas de todas las formas y colores, con equipo de quimica antiguo y un Trono en en centro que mira hacia un espejo enorme hecho de Tinieblas.

Hechizero Negro: Rowdy Ruff Boys Z...con que ese es el grupo que a tenido contacto con ella...no me esperaba que se reencontraran de esa forma...

Levanta su Baculo donde el Cristal Negro en su punta mas alta destella iluminando el espejo sin brillo el cual comienza a forma un remolino oscuro en su interior mostrando a la ciudad de Nueva-Tokio en su estado actual, se enfoca en Bucht con Kaoru sobre sus brazos, se mueva hacia Boomer que mira el cielo con una mirada triste.

Hechizero Negro:...son diferentes a los que recordaba...aunque su aura sea maligna su corazon tiene un destello de pureza...

Mueva su Baculo el cual hace cambiar el escenario que se va llendo hasta el Palacio Carmesi donde la oscuridad es muy poderosa, su Cristal se tambalea aumentando su destello, recorre la fortaleza hasta dar con el RRBZ principal.

Hechizero Oscuro: Ouroboros?...no puedo creerlo...de verdad el Rey Oscuro de ese mundo a resurgido...  
>Ouroboros Brick desvia su mirada hacia El: jujujuju...<br>Hechizero Oscuro: ?!  
>Ouroboros Brick le habla telepaticamente:...con que eres el Individuo que a invadido la privacidad de mi Palacio, debes ser muy habil para ello o demasiado estupido...<br>Hechizero Negro sonrie: no deberia sorprenderme...aunque recien has ascendido ya tienes la personalidad y conocimientos de un autentico Emperador...  
>Ouroboros Brick:...sabes mucho del tema...no piensas presentarte ante mi?<br>Hechizero Negro se arodilla: disculpe mi falta de modales su alteza...soy el Hechizero Principal del grupo al que pertenece Bell...  
>Ouroboros Brick: ya veo...tu y yo nos conocemos de antes si no me equivoco...<p>

El Hechizero se sorprende pero trata de ocultarlo sin percatarse de que Ouroboros ya se a dado cuenta pero se mantiene en silencio sonriendo unicamente, el RRBZ blande su gran Guada a cuyo Brillo lacanza la Hechizero rodeandolo de un aura oscura diferente.

Hechizero Oscuro: ?  
>Ouroboros Brick: aun no tengo todos los recuerdos recuperados se que puedes serme util...eh abierto un canal de comunicacion permanente entre nosotros,desde ahora veras y escucharas lo mismo que yo...<br>Hechizero Negro: (impresionante! su poder es tal que pese a estar a os luz atraves de distintas dimenciones de distancia pudo alcanzarme...) entiendo...y que desea a cambio?  
>Ouroboros Brick: seras mis ojos y oidos en ese grupo tuyo...no te preocupes, nadie se percatara de ello...<br>Hechizero Oscuro:...jeh, esta bien, despues de todo estoy en deuda con ud...de no ser por su interferencia Bell hubiera fallado su mision...  
>Ouroboros Brick con mirada seria:...la protegere hasta el final...pongo mi HONOR en ello...<br>Hechizero Oscuro: se lo agradezco...

El Espejo deja de reflejar al Ouroboros tornandose negro sin brillo nuevamente justo cuando una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos de color violeta y vestida con un vestido victoriano purpura semejante a Bell portando ademas una Gema Negra brillante en un Brazalete que lleva en su cuello entra en el Salon.

Hechizero Negro: BUNNY...a que has venido?  
>Bunny: solo estaba paseando para despejar mi mente...extraño mucho a Bell...<br>Hechizero Negro: descuida, pronto la veras de nuevo...  
>Bunny: eso espero...por cierto, no luces mas feliz que de costumbre? paso algo?<br>Hechizero Negro sonrie con malicia: jujuju, digamos que el futuro se ve bastante divertido...

La Inocente Chica no entiende sus palabras mientras los dos miran atraves de una gran ventana como la Fortaleza donde estan entra de a poco en el portal iniciando con el largo viaje entre dimenciones que los llevara hasta su proximo objetivo de conquista

-CAPITULO ESPECIAL TRES FIN-


	21. Chapter 17: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL

RRBZ vs THE DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIECISIETE: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL

En el lugar de la batalla de los Verdes continua la discucion entre ellos sobre lo ocurrido hasta que el Azul se les acerca intentando disimular su risa tapandose la boca sutilmente con su mano izquierda pero es descubierto por el Verde.

Kaoru sonrojada: (lo que faltaba...ser vista en esta posicion tan incomoda por otro RRBZ! que dia mas humillante!)...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: Boomer...desde cuando estas ahi? viste la pelea?<br>Terror Boomer: vi desde el principio hasta el final...jujuju, no pense que fueras tan romantico Bucht...  
>Pesadilla Bucht sonrojado: C...Callate! yo solo actue como un hombre lo haria!<br>Terror Boomer: jujuju, un hombre enamorado diras...tambien te ves muy linda en esa posicion PPGZ!  
>Kaoru muy colorada:...ngh! Bucht golpealo!<br>Pesadilla Bucht bajandola con cuidado: como digas! te llego tu hora BOOMER!  
>Terror Boomer:eh? pero solo decia la verdad!<p>

Bucht hace tronar sus puños comenzando a perseguir a Boomer que agilmente lo esquiva varias veces, Kaoru piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta para escapar pero al ver la divertida escena cambia de idea, el Verde esta a punto de atrapar al Azul pero este lo evade en el ultimo momento haciendo que Bucht se estrelle contra un muro que colapsa sobre El.

Pesadilla Bucht: argh!  
>Terror Boomer: hahahahaha! eres muy predecible Bucht...tambien bastante estupido!<br>Pesadilla Bucht emergiendo con gran rabia: Miserable Boomer! te hare tragar tus palabras!  
>Terror Boomer haciendole burlas: trata hombre enamorado!<br>Kaoru tratando de no reir: jujuju, estas todo rojo Bucht! que lindo!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: hasta Kaoru se burla de mi...ves lo que has hecho Boomer?!<p>

Finalmente el Verde alcanza al Azul levantandolo en el aire y lo hace girar con sus dos brazos como si fuese un luchador atacando a su oponente, esto le hace recordar a Kaoru a su padre y a su familia intristeciendola, Bucht lanza a Boomer contra unos escombros que se destrozan aun mas por el impacto.

Terror Boomer sacandose algunos escombros de encima: ngh!...que exagerado...no nesecitabas hacerme esto!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: hahahaha! te lo tienes bien merecido! no es asi Kaoru?<br>Kaoru:...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: que pasa?<br>Kaoru secandose una pequeña lagrima: n...nada...solo me hiciste recordar a alguien familiar...que no eh visto desde el gran Impacto...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: ya veo...entonces yo lo buscare y lo encontrare para ti!<br>Kaoru: eh?...pero si ni siquiera sabes quien es?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: no importa...si verlo hace que dejes esa cara tan triste es suficiente para mi!<br>Kaoru: ¡!

La chica no sabe como reaccionar a eso ya que ver al enemigo que tanto deseaba derrotar hacer eso para levantarles los animos a ella era inesperado, por alguna razon sintio un fuerte calor en su pecho que sujeto con fuerza tratando de no mirar al Verde, el chico puso su mano en su hombro sonriendole.

Pesadilla Bucht: tranquila preciosa...  
>Kaoru sonrojada: I...Idiota...<br>Terror Boomer: (...)

A lo lejos en el segundo gran Crater que solo es la mitad del tama o del Gran Impacto la Roja junto a la Azul han llegado al escenario de la cruenta Batalla anterior soprendiendose de la destrucciona que a quedado, buscan con la vista a su compa era hasta visualizar un brillo dorado, ellas descienden velozmente hacia ella.

Mega Blossom: Nee-san...estas bien?  
>Neo Miko Z abriendo los ojos lentamente: ngh...si...eso creo...por poco y me eliminan...<br>Mega Blossom:...aunque estas muy lastimada no parece que sea algo grave...  
>Neo Miko Z: n...no..por suerte mi traje resisitio demasiado bien el impacto!<br>Rainwod Burbbles llorando: que bueno...pense que te perderiamos...ya no quiero perder a nadie mas!  
>Neo Miko Z le acaricia la mejilla debilmente: no llores Miyako-Chan...tu Nee-San es muy dificil de matar...<br>Rainwod Burbbles: lo se...aun asi...  
>Neo Miko Z: aparte...no dejaremos que nos arrebaten a mas personas que amamos! juntas somo invencibles!<br>Rainwod Burbbles sonrie:si!

De pronto el terreno se estremece fuertemente siendo el cielo cubierto por una onda de energia oscura que se expande, las tres chicas observan como desde lejos la Montaña Sagrada colpasa hundiendose en medio de grandes explociones que destruyen el valle a su alrededor.

Neo Miko Z: increible...  
>Rainwod Burbbles asustada: ese hermoso lugar...por que esta sucediendo esto?<br>Mega Blossom: ¡! ( esta sensacion...Brick?)

Un Pilar Negro se forma en el centro de la explocion mas grande elevando algunos grandes escombros dejando ver como un Palacio Rojo como la Misma Sangre se eleva por sobre los Cielos siendo impactado por Relampagos Negros que absorve.

Mega Blossom con un mirada seria: debemos ir a ese Palacio!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: en serio?...no sabemos que esta tramando!<br>Mega Blossom: no me importa que sea...debo ir adonde esta Brick!  
>Rainwod Burbbles sorprendida: Momoko...<br>Neo Miko Z: tal ves sea una buena idea...despues de nuestra lucha debe esta lo suficientemente debilitado como para ser derrotado!

Ellas parten hacia el Palacio evadiendo los relampagos que cubren el cielo y los escombros que siguen elevandose, esta escena es vista en toda la ciudad donde los sobrevivientes temen lo Desconocido.

Terror Boomer: debe de ser...Brick!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: WOOOWWW! esa es la nueva Base de los RRBZ?! Genial!<br>Kaoru mirandolo feo:...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: d...digo...que terrible! que piensa hacer?!<br>Terro Boomer: no lo se..pero tengo un mal presentimiento...algo me dice que no hemos visto lo peor de que es capaz de hacer...  
>Kaoru: dices que ese Monstruo aun no a demostrado el alcanse de su Maldad? despues de toda esta destruccion...<br>-FORCE BUTTERCUP-

La Verde se tranforma enfrente de los RRBZ que quedan sorprendidos por tal liberacion de energia pura que deja ver la figura de la chica bastante bien, Bucht babea un poco pero logra ocultarlo del resto, Kaoru mira fijamente la Fortaleza con ojos llenos de determinacion.

Force Buttercup: voy a derribar esa cosa y acabar con ese Brick para siempre!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: yo ire contigo...asi como estan las cosas podria ser muy peligroso!<br>Force Buttercup sonrojada: bien...confiare en ti Bucht...solo por ahora...  
>Terror Boomer: Prometi que vengaria a Takaaki...asi que luchare para detener las ambiciones de Brick!<br>Force Buttercup: entonces vamos!  
>RRBZ x 2: SI!<p>

Al igual que el otro grupo parten hacia el escenario de la batalla final sin saber que lo peor de esta sangrienta guerra esta por suceder.

-LA CIUDAD SE ESTREMECE-

El suelo de la ciudad se abre en varias partes tragandose edificios enteros mientras la Fortaleza continua su ascenzo, en su interior los Samurais Oscuros emergen del suelo y de las paredes en gran cantidad aclamando por el retorno de su Emperador, Kuriko se asusta al ver tantos Demonios rodeandola y trata de aferrarse al Rojo pero es repelida por su nueva aura maligna cayendose al suelo.

Kuriko: ngh...que fue eso?  
>Devastation Bell: no lo intentes de nuevo...la fuerza de Brick-kum es tal que los seres inferiores no pueden tocarlo...<br>Kuriko: ser inferior? acaso se cree un Dios?!  
>Devastation Bell: tal ves lo sea en esa forma...por ahora es el ser oscuro mas poderoso de este mundo!<br>Kuriko asustada: hum...increible...

Ouroboros Brick con una mirada fria:...ese nombre no me gusta para nada...desde ahora sere conocido solo por Ouroboros...suena perfecto para el titulo de Emperador de la Oscuridad...  
>Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente: tambien me gusta...Ouroboros-Kum!<br>Ouroboros:...  
>Devastation Bell: ahora que hacemos?<p>

El Emperador se le acerca lentamente poniendo su mano sobre su hombro ruborizandola un poco, el Rojo y ella se quedan mirandose unos momentos mientras Kuriko no entiende que sucede entre ellos, con su Guadaña forma una esfera que deja ver como se acercan las RRBZ junto a los dos RRBZ.

Ouroboros: obtendremos los demas Rayos Blancos para que puedas completar tu mision...con los siete en tu cuerpo no tendras ningun porblema esta ves...  
>Devastation Bell: ¿?<br>Ouroboros: la razon de tu sufrimiento anterior se debe a que intentaste llevar Rayos Puros y Negativos...no hay ningun ser que pueda hacer eso...  
>Devastation Bell mirando para abajo: entiendo...fui muy descuidada...<br>Kuriko: como pensas hacer eso?  
>Ouroboros sonrie: eliminando a las PPGZ de una ves por todas...o mejor dicho...tu lo haras por mi...<br>Kuriko: ¡¿?!

Ouroboros se acerca a una atemorrizada Kuriko que no deja de temblar levantando su Filosa Arma apuntando contra ella, sin saber como reaccionar ella comienza a llorar, Bell mira friamente deduciendo que sucedera.

Ouroboros: seras consumida por el Poder de las Tinieblas...ya que tu corazon tan puro te hace perfecta para ser mi Esbirro mas poderoso...el Filo de mi arma corrompera tu alma para siempre...  
>Kuriko: no...no lo dices en serio!...pensa en todo lo que hemos hecho juntos!...recorda que...crei en ti...<br>Ouroboros con el sello de su frente brillando:...al igual que esa PPGZ...estabas muy equivocada...ese fue tu error final...  
>Kuriko: ¡!<p>

El destello de la Guadaña al impactar a la chica corta por unos instante el escenario produciendole un corte en su pecho de donde sale un chorro de sangre, inmediatamente la energia de la oscuridad se impregna de la herida entrando, retorciendose emitiendo un grito desgarrador comienza a ser consumida por la oscuridad.

Kuriko: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Ouroboros: adios...pequeña Kuriko...<br>Devastation Bell sonriendo: ( lo sabia...El es perfecto para ser el Legionario mas fuerte de DARK LEGION!) jujujuju...  
>Kuriko: ( H...HERMANA...AYUDAME!)<p>

La Niña no soporta mas el dolor y sale corriendo del salon eludiendo a los Demonios que no dejan de mirarla , ella sigue hasta una parte destruida del Palacio donde el techo no esta ni tampoco algunas paredes, su intenso resplandor es visto por el primer grupo de heroes.

Neo Miko Z: detecto una acumulacion de energia maligna enorme adelante nuestro!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: Ese resplandor proviene de una chica...una sacerdotiza!<br>Mega Blossom: esa sacerdotiza...es KURIKO?!

La niña cae por una gran grieta hacia el vacio donde finalmente se transforma en un monstruo de tamaño descomunal como nunca antes se habia visto , con grandes alas, numerosos coimillos filosos, un cuerpo tan largo capaz de rodear al mundo entero y unos ojos brillantes escarlatas, aparece debajo del Palacio una Demoniaca Cobra Alada que ruge generando una onda de choque devastadora.

Kuriko Mutada: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
>Mega Blossom horrorizada: Hermanita...que te han hecho?!<br>Neo Miko Z: ella es tu hermana menor?!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: Brick...debio de usar el rayo negro que le robo a Taka-chan para cambiarla!<br>Mega Blossom tambaleandose: B...BRICK...COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?!

Momoko rompe en llanto con sus manos sobre su pecho a la ves que el colosal monstruo los identifica y se lanza contra ellas abriendo su boca dejando ver las decenas de coimillos que posee, con el corazon herido la Roja debera enfrentar la batalla mas dificil que haya tenido, la cuenta regresiva para el enfrentamiento decisivo ya a comenzado

-CAPITULO DIECISIETE FIN-


	22. Chapter 18: PRELUDIO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: PRELUDIO

Kuriko:...Donde estoy?  
>Maestra: hemos terminado las clases por hoy...pueden regresar a sus casas pero tengan mucho cuidado!<br>Alumnos: SI MAESTRA!

Despertando de lo que parecia haber sido un profundo sue o Kuriko esta sentada en su pupitre mirando el salon como se esta quedando vacio, tarda en despertad completamente quedandose un rato sola, al salir se encuentra con su hermana mayor que la espera en la entrada principal de la Escuela.

Momoko: te estaba esperando! por que tardaste tanto?  
>Kuriko: lo siento, estaba algo ocupada...por que estas aqui? es raro que vengas por mi...<br>Momoko: hoy quise hacerlo! despues de todo soy tu hermana mayor!  
>Kuriko:...bien...<p>

Ambas salen caminando hacia su hogar con el sol de la tarde iluminandolas, en un momento la imagen de un chico desconocido se aparece ante Kuriko, desconcertada decide preguntarle a Momoko.

Kuriko: conocemos a un chico de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color?  
>Momoko con mirada picarona: no...pero suena bastante lindo! acaso estas interezada en algun compañero?<br>Kuriko desviando la mirada: no es eso!...pero...no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza...  
>Momoko: es tan especial?<br>Kuriko un poco sonrojada: mas bien...es manipulador, sadico, arrogante y sobre todo muy Malo!...aunque... bastante solitario...  
>Momoko: esta solo?...no tiene a nadie cerca suyo?<br>Kuriko triste: El pareciera que se a distanciado del mundo...pero lo hace por que no confia en nadie...por algun motivo no puede hacerlo...  
>Momoko: suena bastante triste...ojala pueda confiar algun dia!<br>Kuriko con una mirada pensativa:..confiar...ojala pueda hacerlo...

Mientras sucede eso en el Mundo de las Tinieblas en la Tierra la Serpiente alada que es en realidad la pequeña Kuriko esta a punto de atacar a las PPGZ obedeciendo la voluntad de su amo Ouroboros.

Kuriko Mutada: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
>Neo Miko Z: esta acumulando mucha energia oscura!cuidado!<br>Rainwod Burbbles: ahi viene su ataque! preparate Momoko!  
>Mega Blossom paralizada:...<br>Rainwod Burbbles: MOMOKO?!

El enemigo dispara una poderosa rafaga de sus fauces destellante que se dirige hacia ellas pulverizando los escombros que estan suspendidos en el aire, Momoko esta en shock y no reacciona pese al demoledor ataque que se avecina, la Dorada se percata de ello y decide interceptar el golpe pese a estar muy malherida blandiendo sus dos armas.

Neo Miko Z: EXPLOCION SAGRADA!

El destello multiple impactar al ataque y forcejean por unos segundos antes de estallar enormemente repeliendo a las chicas, Momoko choca contra un trozo del suelo incrustandose en el, Miko y Miyako se preparan para el siguiente ataque.

Kuriko Mutada:GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: que hacemos Nee-san?! no pdemos herirla!<br>Neo Miko Z: no queda opcion! tal ves si la derrotamos vuelva a la normalidad! igual no podemos quedarnos como blancos para ella!  
>Rainwod Burbbles juntando ambas manos: es verdad! lo siento Kuriko...esto te va doler! MATERIALIZACION DE ARMA DUAL!<p>

!GARRAS DE LA ILUMINACION!

Otra gran Rafaga se dispara dividiendo al cielo en dos siendo evadida por las chicas impactando contra una monta a lejana destruyendola por completo en medio de una explocion inmensa, Miyako lanza diferentes rafagas de sus garras que impactan el cuerpo de la bestia pero sin lograr herirla, Miko blande sus dos armas dañadas chocandolas contra el enemigo generando una onda de impacto siendo rechazada por su gruesa piel.

Rainwod Burbbles: es demasiado dura!

Neo Miko Z: Miyako-chan no te quedes ahi!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: ¡!<p>

De las escamas del monstruo unas rafagas son disparas rodeando a la Azul que no puede evadir el golpe, entonces una Flechas azuladas interceden impactando a cada ataque estallando, Miyako observa con alegria como Boomer a llegado para ayudarla acompañado por Kaoru y Bucht.

Terror Boomer: Miyako! gracias a Dios que llegue a tiempo!  
>Rainwod Burbbles sonrojada: BOOMER! muchas gracias!<br>Force Buttercup: que es esa cosa?...nunca vi algo semejante antes!  
>Neo Miko Z: es ...Kuriko...al parecer Birck la a infectado con el poder de un Rayo Z Negro...<br>Force Buttercup: la hermana menor de Momoko?! Imposible!  
>Pesadilla Bucht furioso: espera un momento...dices que Brick le hizo eso a una pequeña niñita?!<br>Kuriko Mutada: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

PPGZ x3 y RRBZ x2: ?!

Multiples disparos se manifiestan impactando al grupo estallando con una fuerza bestial lanzando a cada uno lejos de la zona del estallido, los chicos se recuperan mas rapido que las chicas teniendo a la bestia infernal adelante suyo, el enemigo ruge lanzando una oleada de filosos destellos.

Terror Boomer: ngh! que nos golpeo y por que nos ataca esa cosa?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: no tengo idea! pero no dejaremos que eso nos humille! ya que se trata de una niña creo que si la debilitamos lo suficiente podremos absorver la energia maligna que la a corrompido!<br>Terror Boomer: que gran idea! podremos salvarla! el amor te a hecho mas listo Bucht!

-FLECHAS MORTALES-

Pesadilla Bucht sonrojado: c...callate!

-PUÑOS DEL DOLOR-

Su ataque combinado logra igualar los miles de destellos produciendo una serie de explociones en cadena iluminando el cielo mientras que las chicas se reincorporan debilmente encima de una gran escombro donde cayeron, en lo mas alto de ellas desciende como un Hermoso Angel la despiadada Bell sonriendoles, las PPGZ se sorprende al ver esa chica vestir una ropa muy parecida a las originales de ellas.

Neo Miko Z sorprendida: (esa chica...despide una cantidad de energia oscura descomunal...!)...  
>Devastation Bell: jujuju, cayeron mucho mas facil de lo que pense...<br>Force Buttercup: hum...quien demosnios eres?!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: y mas importante, por que estas vistiendo un atuendo tan parecido al nuestro?! ladrona de moda!<br>Devastation Bell: jeh, si miras bien mi ropa es mucho mas linda que el estropajo que uds usaban antes...y no nesecitan saber mi nombre!  
>Rainwod Burbbles furiosa: estropajo?! ya veras!<p>

-GOLPE DEL DESTINO-

Devastation Bell: jujujuju...

Bell recibe el golpe desviandolo en el ultimo minuto con su mano facilmente dejando a las PPGZ sin palabras, sonriendo levanta su dedo el cual se ilumina hacia la Azul, Una ves mas Miko siente el peligro lanzandose enfrente de Miyako.

Devastation Bell: DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTATION!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: ¡¿?!<br>Neo Miko Z: EXPLOCION SAGRADA!

Los ataques colisionan empatando generando una gran explocion entre ellas y Bell, aprovechando el humo Kaoru se lanza contra la enemiga lista para golpearla, la Blanca se da cuenta y se prepara para contrarestar con un golpe igual.

Force Buttercup: ATAQUE FINAL!  
>Devastation Bell: GRAN ESFERA DE LA DEVASTACION!<p>

Del puño de Bell se forma una esfera negra que crece de forma inestable liberando descargas a su alrededor, ella impacta el puño rodeado por el poder del destello puro de Kaoru generando una gran presion mientras la esfera sigue creciendo, despues de unos segundos el ataque de Bell supera al de la Verde destrozandole su Guante de Acero a la ves que estalla con mucha fuerza.

Force Buttercup retrocediendo: c..como?!...cuanto poder posee esta chica...!  
>Devastation Bell furiosa: asi que con esto se atrevieron a herir a Mi Brick-Kum? con un poder tan debil intentaron eliminarme a mi tambien?!<br>Force Buttercup: ¡¿?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: KAORU!<br>Devastation Bell desviando la mirada: ¡!

La Blanca dispara un potente Rafaga a corta distancia contra la Verde siendo bloqueada por Bucht con su mano generando una fuerte explocion, Bell se lanza contra el Verde encestandole una patada sumamente fuerte que lo lanza hasta estrellarse contra un escombro destrozandolo, El se reincorpora lentamente.

Pesadilla Bucht algo sonrojado: ngh...que buenas piernas tiene...  
>Force Buttercup mirandolo feo::...<br>Pesadilla Bucht: D...Digo...Maldita seas!

Dos destellos se acercan hacia Bell quien se aleja de ellos, la Azul y la Dorada se lanzan al ataque blandiendo sus armas que liberan un aura blanca pura, Bell sonrie a la ves que su cuerpo comienza a emanar una energia maligna inmensa.

Rainwod Burbbles: GOLPE DEL DESTINO!  
>Neo Miko Z: EXPLOCION SAGRADA!<p>

PPGZ: ATAQUE COMBINADO DORADO Y AZUL!  
>Devastation Bell: desciende del Cielo gran TRUENO DE LA DEVASTACION!<p>

De lo mas alto en medio de un vortice de oscuridad se forma una colosal descarga de energia que cae impactando el ataque combinado de las chicas explotando con ellos, con gracia Bell se aleja entre el humo de la explocion aterrizando en el escombro donde esta Momoko inmovil mientras observa como sus enemigas caen abatidas por la explocion.

Rainwod Burbbles: ngh!  
>Neo Miko Z:...urgh esa chica!<br>Devastation Bell con los brazos cruzados: jujuju, PPGZ estan acabadas!  
>Mega Blossom sigue sin reaccionar:...<br>Force Buttercup: Miserable...te hare pagar por eso!  
>Devastation Bell: ja! quiero verte hacer eso!<p>

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Force Buttercup: GRAN DISPARO DE PLASMA!

Los cientos de destello chocan con la gran rafaga explotando consecutivamente pero varios disparos sobreviven dirigiendos contra la Verde, Bucht se interpone realizando su tecnica mas mortal.

Force Buttercup: Bucht?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: desciendan grandes PILARES DE LA DESTRUCCION!<p>

Las Torres de energia Verde caen impactando cada destello destruyendolo y atacando donde esta Bell que estalla fuertemente arrojandola para atras pero ella se recupera aterrizando sobre otro escombro mientras Momoko cae.

Mega Blossom: urgh...  
>Devastation Bell: no ves que estoy con tu lider RRBZ verde?...por que hozas interferir?!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: ese ya no es el Brick que yo conocia...aparte, no dejare que hieran a esta chica por nada en el mundo!  
>Devastation Bell: en ese caso...ataquen mis fieles Exclavos!<br>Samurais Oscuros: SI!

De la nada aparecen varios Samurais que descienden impactando al Verde con sus garras derribandolo estrellandolo contra varios escombros en su caida, estos se detienen en el aire y comienzan a volar blandiendo sus espadas que desenvainan contra Kaoru, son demasiados para ella sola.

Pesadilla Bucht sangrando: ngh! Kaoru!  
>Force Buttercupp: ¡!<br>Mega Blossom: ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Cientos de rafagas se forman impactando a cada guerrero derribandolos pero no logran da arlos debido a su resistente armadura, elevandose en el campo de batalla aparece la gran Lider envuelta en una densa energia roja que destella iluminandolo todo, su poder crece cada ves mas al ver como sus amigas han sido malheridas y como sus anteriores enemigos las estan ayudando.

Force Buttercup: al fin! crei que no harias nada!  
>Mega Blossom: ese golpe que me dio tu "novio" me hizo reaccionar...aunque dolio mucho!<br>Force Buttercup apenada: no es mi novio!

Mega Blossom sonriendo: en serio? pero vi como te defendia...fue tan lindo!  
>Force Buttercup: ¡!<p>

La Verde no sabe como responderle haciendo reir a Momoko mientras la Blanca desciende detenioendose enfrente de ellas cruzando los brazos rodeada por sus furiosos Guerreros, el choque de miradas entre Bell y Momoko es tremendo notandose un odio mutuo, la Roja se pone en posicion de ataque.

Mega Blossom:...con que tu eras la chica que Brick tenia en sus brazos...y que protegio con tanto esfuerzo...  
>Devastation Bell:...ese ya no es su nombre...ahora es "OUROBOROS" el Emperador de la Oscuridad de este Mundo!<br>Mega Blossom:...Ouroboros...?  
>Devastation Bell sonrie: uds pereceran ante nosotros...pronto sus Resplandores seran Mios y cumplire mi mision!<p>

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Mega Blossom con sus ojos iluminados: ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Los ataques colisionan iluminando el cielo hasta estallar desencadenando unas explociones continuas de gran poder pulverizando varios escombros, de entre el humo emergen un rayo Blanco seguido por uno Rojo elevandose hasta la cima del Palacio mientras colisionan varias veces entre si, pese a estar desarmada sus golpes son como filosas espadas que casi hieren a la Roja.

Devastation Bell: es bueno que dejaras de estar llorando por algo tan insignificante! ahora podre acabarte de una ves por todas!  
>Mega Bossom furiosa: no entiendo que relacion tienes con Ouroboros...pero juro que te separare de El!<br>Devastation Bell: c...como te atreves infeliz!

Sus puños impactan las espadas generando fuertes ondas de choque mientras ellas vuelan rodeando al Palacio, mas abajo Kaoru se traba en pelea contra los Samurias que la van superando poco a poco pese a luchar muy habilmente, con una sola arma es derribada por una estocada directa que la hiere en el hombro.

Force Buttercup: argh!  
>Samurai Oscuro: MORI!<br>Rainwod Burbbles: no lo permitire!

¡GRAN CICLON DE AGUA!

Un violento torbellino se forma tragandose a los Samurais arrastrandolos hasta impactar un gran pedazo de tierra que se destruye ante las chicas que sonrien mutuamente, de entre el polvo emergen los enemigos volando hacia ellas blandiendo sus espadas que chocan contra las Garras de la Azul y el Unico Guante de Acero de la Verde.

Rainwod Burbbles: mi ataque...ni siquiera los razguño!  
>Force Buttercup: son unos tipos bastante duros...tendremos que pelear mas agresivamente!<br>Samurais Oscuros: Ouroboros!

Sus Espadas se iluminan de un destello Oscuro antes de liberar unas potentes descargas que impactan a las chicas estallando sobre ellas dañandolas, las dos caen mientras el Azul sigue atacando a Kuriko con sus Flechas Azuladas, entre tantas explociones el monstruo se muestra impactando al chico contra unos escombros.

Terror Boomer: urgh...  
>Kuriko Mutada comienza a acumular energia entre sus fauses: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<br>Terror Boomer: ¡!

Una explocion enorme se forma envolviendo al RRBZ Azul que grita de dolor, Miko trata de recuperarse pero sus heridas de la batalla anterior son muy graves a la ves que Bucht se bate a duelo contra los samurais que atacaron a Miyako y a Kaoru estando bastante igualados, el Verde es impactado por las rafagas oscuras de las espadas negras que lo lanzan violentamente hacia atras.

Neo Miko Z escupiendo sangre: maldicion...no me dejes ahora cuerpo mio...!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: argh!<br>Samurais Oscuros: JUJUJUJU!  
>Kuriko Mutada: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!<p>

La gran Bestia ruge nuevamente disparando una gran carga de energia negativa en todo el campo de batalla dañando a todos los que estan peleando y han caido, la explocion es enorme siendo vista por toda la ciudad en ruinas mientras sobre ella la Roja sigue cruzando ataques con la Blanca.

Mega Blossom: Chicas..chicos!...Kuriko detente!  
>Devastation Bell: llego la hora de terminar con esto Roja!<br>Mega Blossom: ¡!

Del dedo principal de Bell que alza sobre si misma apuntando hacia el cielo se forma una gran esfera de energia negativa que crece velozmente liberando varias descargas, con la furia en sus ojos la Blanca lanza el enorme ataque, La Roja recuerda cuando el Rojo los ataco con su Esfera que produjo el Principio del final de Nueva-Tokio enfureciendola.

Devastation Bell: GRAN DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION!  
>Mega Blossom: no permitire que se repita esa tragedia! Espadas de la Victoria Rujan!<p>

-CAPITULO DIECIOCHO FIN-


	23. Chapter 19: OUROBOROS

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE: OUROBOROS

COMO SERE UNA HEROINA SI NO PUEDO PROTEGER A LAS PERSONAS MAS CERCANAS A MI?!...SI MIS PADRES HAN PERECIDO EN EL GRAN IMPACTO ENTONCES KURIKO ES TODA LA FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDA...DEBO SALVARLA!

Recibiendo el Violento Impacto Momoko esta siendo aplastada por la energia Maligna de Bell mientras emite un fuerte Resplandor blanco que se torna Escarlata, resistiendo logra traspasar el ataque entrando en su interior sufriendo un daño considerable, su traje es rasgado en varias partes como sus armas se agrietan de a poco, aun despues de todo esto no deja de luchar.

Mega Blossom: NGH! (poder oculto de mis espadas desencadenen la fuerza de las Estrellas!)  
>Devastation Bell: ¡!<p>

Un resplandor Escarlata destella en medio de toda la oscuridad que forma el ataque final de la Blanca siendo iluminada al igual que el Cielo sobre el Palacio de color Sangre, de pronto el enemigo aparece rodeado por incontables estrellas fugazes que se mueven en el firmamento del espacio, sin entender que sucede observa como su ataque se debilita hasta desaparecer siendo impactado por las estrellas.

Devastation Bell: que es esto? que sucedio con mi invencible ataque?!  
>Mega Blossom: fue purificado...al igual que la inmensa oscuridad que habita en el espacio las estrellas acabaron con tus tinieblas!<br>Devastation Bell: ¡¿?!  
>Mega Blossom: Las Estrellas son las encargadas de iluminar el manto negro infinito del universo impidiendo que los planetas sean envueltos totalmente por ello, ahora seras eliminada por el poder de mis estrellas "ser forjado de Oscuridad"!<p>

Posando con una de sus Espadas sobre ella apuntando hacia el vacio, con la otra hacia un costado extendida y su pierna izquierda levantada las estrellas son absorvidas por sus armas que aumentan su resplandor cegando a Bell, con un fuerte grito el resplandor blanco de las espadas se torna Rojo blandiendolas generando asi su tecnica definitiva.

Mega Blossom: EXPLOCION DE LA ESTRELLA SAGRADA!

Una gran Rafaga de luz Roja se dispara atravesando el espacio eliminando la oscuridad hasta chocar contra Bell que lo intercepta con su mano derecha formandose una fuerte explocion de energia sagrada que se expande, sin poder comprenderlo ella es superada por el ataque que la traspasa impactando tambien a la Serpiente Alada que se movia atras de ella cubriendo el Cielo, ambas desaparecen de a poco en medio de la luz.

Devastation Bell enfurecida: no puede estar pasando esto! no puede superarme un ser inferior!  
>Kuriko Mutada: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<br>Mega Blossom con lagrimas en sus ojos: KURIKO!

Un Sol Escarlata se forma sobre el Palacio Carmesi iluminandolo por completo alcanzando el interior de la Fortaleza reflejandose en el Emperador que esta sentado en su Trono apoyando su cara encima de su mano izquierda dejando ver el Brazalete que a cambiado bruscamente poseyendo ahora no solo El Cristal Principal que a crecido de tamaño sino tambien a Siete Cristales Negros mas pequeños que estan rodeandola.

Ouroboros: jujujuju...

En el escenario de la Batalla Bell a desaparecido, mientras que Momoko sostiene entre sus brazos a su pequeña Hermana inconciente, la Roja se preocupa al ver la herida que posee Kuriko pero le llama la atencion de que no sangre, debilmente ella se despierta lentamente.

Mega Blossom: (Kuriko!..estas a salvo!) Pequeña Ciudadana...se encuentra bien?  
>Kuriko: OH...PERO SI ES LA LIDER DE LAS PPGZ! EN UN HONOR CONOCERLA!<br>Mega Blossom sonrie dulcemente:...

Ouroboros con ojos llenos de odio al ver la conmovedora escena hace que Su Cristal Principal se ilumine activando a los otros que emiten una resplandor Negro muy superior a los anteriores que se expande, en pocos segundos la Fortaleza es tragada por las Tinieblas al igual que el campo de batalla con todos los presentes formandose un Vortice Oscuro sobre ellos que gira con violencia, la energia maligna los lleva a un lugar bastante lejano

Mega Blossom: ¡¿?!  
>Kuriko entre los brazos de Momoko: hum...donde estamos?<p>

Traspasando el Vortice han sido llevados a un lugar mucho mas antiguo: El Desierto de Nazca (Peru) oscureciendo el Cielo sobre los Grandes Gerogrificos que estan incrustados en la superficie, aparece el Palacio junto a los escombros que siguen girando a su alrededor desatando que el Cielo se llene de nubes negras que giran sobre El formando un Vortice, con fuertes vientos acompañados de algunos temblores el terreno se estremece.

Kuriko sorprendida: este lugar...  
>Neo Miko Z: estamos en las famosas lineas de Nazca en peru...<br>Mega Blossom: NEE-SAN!

A lo lejos se acercan volando Miko acompañada de Miyako, Kaoru, Bucht y Boomer llegando hasta ellas rodeandolas, todos estan gravemente heridos pero aun asi se puede ver su deseo de seguir luchando contra el despiadado enemigo en sus ojos, rodean a Momoko que las mira con alegria junto a una Kuriko bastante agotada.

Neo Miko Z: bien Hecho! pudiste salvar a la niña!  
>Mega Blossom sonriendo: si...fue un Milagro!<br>Kuriko: (veo que el grupo a cambiado...ya no son solo tres...esos dos me suenan de algun lado)  
>Force Buttercup: asi que este es el escenario que a escogido para la ultima pelea...nada mal!<br>Terror Boomer emocionado: es increible! nunca antes vi un lugar asi...  
>Rainwod Burbbles mirandolo con ternura: es verdad!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: mi plan para salvar a la pequeña fue inutil...que decepcionante!  
>Kuriko: uds...eran los compañeros de Ouroboros, no?<br>Pesadilla Bucht:...bueno...lo eramos de Brick...pero no somos nada de ese Maldito que te hizo Daño!  
>Terror Boomer: Brick...puede que haya sido muy ambicioso y cruel...pero jamas te hubiera hecho lo que te hizo Ouroboros!<br>Kuriko: uds...lo extrañan?

Pesadilla Bucht con una mirada pensativa: tal ves...  
>Terror Boomer triste pero molesto:..en parte es nuestra culpa que este asi...no estuvimos ahi para detenerlo a tiempo!<p>

PPGZ: Chicos...

El Brazalete del Rey se Ilumina irradiendo un poder siniestro ilimitado provocando que en varias de las ciudades mas importantes del Mundo se forme un destello negro colosal en el Cielo del que esferas negras surgen descendiendo hacie ellas, se forman explociones que se expanden reduciendo a cenizas todo a su paso, la gente trata de escapar siendo inutil debido al enorme poder de destruccion.

Ouroboros : jujujuju...

Viendo atraves de la esfera observa como extensas zonas de los continentes son arrasadas siendo cubiertas finalmente por la oscuridad, los sobrevivientes son contaminados por esta energia negra que los hace mutar comvirtiendolos en mutantes que aclaman por su Rey

Mutante Oscuro: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! OUROBOROS!

Sentado en su Trono Ouroboros mira al vacio con el simbolo en su frente que no deja de emitir un resplandor maligno siendo ovacionado por sus creaturas en varias partes de la tierra, al sentir como las vidas de miles son cegadas por su inmenso poder incluso de aumentar su propio ejercito sonrie aun mas, los RRBZ junto a las PPGZ sienten como su mundo es tragado por el Caos.

Terror Boomer: que fue eso?  
>Neo Miko Z: Increible!, segun el Satelite PPGZ en orbita muchas partes del mundo estan siendo destruidas por una cantidad de poder Maligno inconmensurable!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: Brick lo debe de estar haciendo!  
>Force Buttercup: pero como?! acaso es tan poderoso?!<br>Rainwod Burbbles: de verdad acabara con el mundo entero?!  
>Mega Blossom: (Brick...aun quiero creer en ti...pero me la pones muy dificil!) debemos ir y detenerlo...esta sera la ultima batalla!<br>Devastation Bell: eso no sucedera...

PPGZ x 4 + Kuriko y RRBZ x 2 : ?!

Encima de la Torre mas alta del Palacio Carmesi la Blanca con su cabello totalmente suelto cubriendole una parte de su rostro, con su ropa rasgada en algunas partes y sangrando un poco se muestra con una mirada penetrante rodeada por una gran cantidad de energia maligna, sorpendidos contemplan la belleza del angel que irradia muerte acompañada por los Samurais Oscuros sobre el techo de la Fortaleza soltando unas risas macabras.

Devastation Bell agitada: admito que de todos los mundos que eh destruido nunca me tope con insectos tan problematicos...  
>Samurais Oscuros: por el gran Amo...deben morir!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: que increible chica...no cae con nada!  
>Force Buttercup enojada con el Verde: ¡!<br>Terror Boomer sonrojado: no solo eso...es muy hermosa aparte de fuerte!  
>Rainwod Burbbles celosa: Boomer!<br>Terror Boomer: oh...lo siento Miyako...me deje llevar...  
>Devastation Bell soniendo: no los pueden culpar...ya que nuncan han visto a una verdadera Chica como yo...<p>

Todas Las Chicas se molestan por su comentario pero antes de poder atacarla un Relampago Oscuro abismal se forma desde la Fortaleza impactando el desierto de Nasca generando una explocion comparable al del gran Impacto formando vientos hurracanados junto con temblores desgarradores, los presentes resisten a duras penas tal liberacion de poder, al final todo es tragado por un Destello Negro que se expande.

Ouroboros mirando el escenario de la batalla con gran frialdad:...

En la Puerte Principal del Palacio el anterior RRBZ se muestra siendo rodeado por una resplandor negro inigualable con su Letal Arma que emite un destello Rojo, los Heroes quedan sin palabras al ver el cambio que a sufrido su Nemesis jurado en especial la Roja junto al Verde y al Azul, la Blanca se le acerca sorpendida de verlo salir.

Devastation Bell: que haces Ouroboros-Kum...yo puedo sola contra ellos!  
>Ouroboros: eso lo se...pero debes preparar el Ritual que desatara la furia de tu Rey...yo conseguire los resplandores que faltan por ti...<br>Devastation Bell ruborizada:...como sabes eso?  
>Ouroboros:...eso no importa ahora...confia en mi y ve!<br>Devastaion Bell sonrie:...bien...creo en ti!

La Blanca lo besa en la mejilla con ternura provocando el asombro de los espectadores, Ouroboros solo cierra los ojos mientras dura el tierno beso enojando por alguna razon a la Roja que se pone colorada, Bell se aleja pero antes es agarrada del brazo por el chico.

Ouroboros mirandola fijamente:...Bell...  
>Devastation Bell: si?<br>Ouroboros: juntos veremos el final de este mundo...es una promesa...  
>Davastation Bell sonrie dulcemente: ...claro...<br>Ouroboros: Esbirros mios...vayan con ella y ayudenla en todo lo que nesecite!  
>Samurais Oscuros: SI SEÑOR!<p>

Ella se aleja al interior del Palacio escoltada por el grupo de guerreros malignos mientras Ouroboros blande su Guadaña contra sus enemigos que se ponen en posicion de ataque, Momoko crea una esfera de energia Roja donde introduce a Kuriko quien la mira muy preocupada a la ves que la PPGZ la mira con ternura, la esfera se aleja del lugar a una distancia segura.

Ouroboros: jujuju...  
>Mega Blossom susurrando:...Brick...<br>Force Buttercup: no tendremos piedad contigo esta ves!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: pagaras por todo el daño que has causado!<br>Neo Miko Z: preparate a caer!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: te has pasado esta ves Brick!<br>Terror Boomer: no te perdonare por lo que le has hecho a tanta gente inocente! en especial por Takkaki!

Las chicas son las primeras en atacar usando sus tecnicas mas poderosas, en una liberacion de poder sagrado extremo la oscuridad que rodea el campo de batalla se extingue, el enemigo permanece en su posicion sin demostrar reaccion alguna.

PPGZ: ATAQUE FUSION SUPREMO!  
>NEO OUGI SAGRADO<p>

TEMPESTAD DEL JUICIO

DESTELLO DE LA LUNA LLENA

EXPLOCION DE LA ESTRELLA SAGRADA

Ouroboros: asi que me atacaran con lo mejor que poseen? interezante!

El Impacto es directo envolviendo a Ouroboros en una explocion dorada que se expande destruyendo todo en el cielo, los escombros se pulverizan mientras la Fortaleza es protegida por una campo de energia Maligna, los chicos se sorpenden al ver tanto poder desencadenado sin embargo del interior de tanta luz una fuerza oscura se presenta expandiendose consumiendo el resplandor.

Ouroboros: creen que con esa patetica luz podran superar mi oscuridad?  
>Mega Blossom: como?!<br>Neo Miko Z: no deberia ser posible!  
>Force Buttercup: nuestro mayor ataque no funciona?!<br>Rainwod Burbbles:¡!  
>Terror Boomer: aun no has evitado el golpe!<br>Ouroboros: ¡!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: sumemos nuestro poder al ataque de las chicas!<p>

LANZA DE LA MUERTE

GRAN PILAR DE LA DESTRUCCION

RRBZ: ATAQUE DE FUSION VERDE Y AZUL!

Ouroboros: Miserables...

Los ataques supremos de los chicos se fusionan con el de las chicas desestabilizando el flujo de poder que estalla en una explocion aun mas grande que arrasa con parte del desierto de Nasca, con lo alto incinerado el enemigo emerge blandiendo su arma, su sello se ilumina a la ves que levanta su mano dejando ver su Brazalete del que salen relampagos negros de su interior.

Ouroboros: inutiles! como se atreven a atacarme?!  
>-RAFAGA DIABOLICA-<p>

Un poderoso relampago se forma impactando al grupo haciendo que se retuerzan de dolor antes de producirse una fuerte explocion que los derriba estrellandolos contra el suelo despedazandolo, con una sonrisa el enemigo desciende encestando un golpe con su puño al terreno generando una onda de choque que lo destruye hundiendolo en pedazos elevando a sus enemigos en el aire.

Pesadilla Bucht: ngh! que poder!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: es peor de lo que pense!<br>Neo Miko Z: argh!...estamos expuestos asi!  
>Ouroboros: jujuju, quieren sentir el verdadero Dolor?<p>

De la Guadaña salen cadenas de un metal sin brillo negro que irradian energia maligna atrapando a cada uno de los heroes provocandoles un sufrimiento extremo, Ouroboros comienza a mover su arma girandola sobre El mismo arrastrando a si a sus enmigos estrellandolos contra el suelo y moviendolos por el aire salvajemente.

-CONDENACION DE LOS INFIERNOS-

Ouroboros: hahahahahha!  
>Mega Blossom: argh! ya detenente!<br>Force Buttercup: urgh!...cuanta brutalidad...!

Terror Boomer: Brick!  
>Ouroboros: no quieren seguir?...muy bien!<p>

Las cadenas los sueltan a la ves que el enemigo blande su arma contra unos cuantas rocas de enorme tamaño lanzando a sus oponentes que se estrellan contra ellas derrumbando varias que caen sobre ellos, de entre el polvo se elevan Kaoru y Bucht que cargan con Rocas del tamaño de un edificio sobre ellos que lanza contra Ouroboros.

Pesadilla Bucht: veamos que tan fuerte eres!  
>Force Buttercup: mori aplastado basura!<br>Ouroboros: jujuju...es solo un juego de novatos para mi...

Moviendo su brazo que irradia un aura Maligna colosal y sin ningun esfuerzo despedaza las dos rocas cuyos pedazos caen a su alrededor destrozando el suelo, aprovechando esto Miyako y Boomer se le acercan por atras Blandiendo las mortales Garras junto a la Lanza de energia Azulada.

Terror Boomer: lo lamento Brick!

Rainwod Burbbles: esto por Taka-Chan!  
>Ouroboros: jujujuju, que ingenuos son...<p>

De su cuerpo se libera una energia caotica de color negro que impacta a los dos rechazando sus ataques lanzandolos para atras a la ves que en el cielo se forma una esfera dorada de gran magnitud junto a un destello Rojo muy fuerte.

Mega Blossom: GRAN ESFERA DE FUEGO!  
>Neo Miko Z: NEO ESFERA CELESTIAL!<p>

PPGZ x 2: ATAQUE DE FUSION DORADO Y ROJO!

Ouroboros...jujuju...

Las dos esferas descienden girando ente si hasta impactar a Ouroboros generando una fuerte explocion que incinera toda el area pulverizando los escombros, de entre las llamas sagradas el enemigo sigue de pie mirandolas con malicia, su simbolo se ilumina creando un circulo alquimico encima de la basta zona del desierto donde se libra el combate.

Ouroboros:-CONDENACION-

El Sello aumenta conciderablemente la gravedad de todo lo que esta abajo aplastando a las chicas y a los chicos hundiendo aun mas el terreno en un inmenso crater que sigue creciendo profundamente como expandiendose, Soltando una sutil Risa Ouroboros alza su mano con su Cristal hasta la altura de su boca, la Gema emite un resplandor negor que aumenta su intensidad cubriendo a su portador.

Ouroboros:-DESTIERRO-

Practicamnete la mitad del desierto desaparece en medio de una explocion descomunal que agrieta el suelo, derrumba montañas y genera unos vientos bestiales, muy lejos Kuriko observa detras de una piedra en lo alto de una roca gigantezca la cruenta batalla, sorpendida escucha los gritos agonicos de los Heroes.

PPGZ: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>RRBZ x 2: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Kuriko le cuesta mirar por el intenso resplandor: n...no puedo creerlo!...aunque sean mas y lo ataquen en conjunto...estan siendo superados con mucha facilidad...Ouroboros es un monstruo!  
>Ouroboros: jujuju...eso crees Kuriko...?<br>Kuriko: ¿?

De atras de ella aparece el enemigo sonriendole con su mirada llena de odio que irradia energia oscura, Kuriko se aterroriza recordando lo que Ouroboros le hizo en el pasado, sin poder moverse contempla como el Filo del arma se levanta una ves mas en su contra.

Ouroboros: aun no entiendo como la inutil lider de las PPGZ pudo liberarte de mi Oscuridad...

Kuriko:...Tu...acaso no entiendes que lo que estas haciendo esta mal?!

Ouroboros: jujuju, no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso...esta ves sera tu final pequeña!  
>Kuriko: NO...ESPERA!<br>Terror Boomer sangrando: no te dejaremos hacer eso!  
>¡FECHAS MORTALES!<p>

Pesadilla Bucht tambaleandose: deten esto Brick!  
>¡ULTIMO IMPACTO!<p>

Ouroboros: entonces me encargare de uds de una ves por todas!

-CEGADOR DEL ABISMO-

El enemigo blande su gran Guadaña formando un corte ondular inmenso que impacta los ataques multiples de Boomer y la onda destructiva de Bucht superandolos facilmente en una gran colision que eleva varios escombros, los dos RRBZ son practicamente destrozados por el golpe que daña sus Gemas Negras derribandolos en medio de una fuerte explocion, ambos caen ensagrentados de una gran altura.

Pesadilla Bucht: argh...B...BRICK...

-FLASBACK DE LOS MOMENTOS DEL ROJO CON EL VERDE-

Terror Boomer: Urgh...H...Hermano...

-FLASBACK DE LOS MOMENTOS DEL ROJO CON EL AZUL-

Force Buttercup: BUCHT!  
>Rainwod Burbbles: BOOMER!<br>Neo Miko Z: ellos eran tus compañeros y los tratas asi?!  
>Ouroboros: compañeros? ellos nunca lo fueron para mi...solo eran Herramientas que ya dejaron de ser utiles!<br>Mega Blossom desesperada: ¡BRICK!

Eceptuando la Roja las demas PPGZ se lanzan contra el enemigo blandiendo con furia sus armas que emanan sus auras protectoras al maximo realizando su ultimo ataque de fusion, los cielos se iluminan y la tierra se desgarra por la poderosa Rafaga que se dirige hacia Ouroboros.

PPGZ: ATAQUE DE FUSION AZUL, DORADO Y VERDE!

GOLPE DEL DESTINO

EXPLOCION CELESTIAL

ATAQUE FINAL

Ouroboros sonriendo: perescan PPGZ!

-CEGADOR DEL ABISMO-

Un nuevo impacto entre poderes estremese el desierto destrozandolo aun mas, la fuerza Maligna supera el poder Sagrado arrasando con las tres chicas, sus Gemas principales son destruidas al igual que sus armas cuando finalmente son envueltas en un gran estallido.  
>Las chicas caen derrotadas perdiendo sus transformaciones mostrando su forma original seriamente lastimada.<p>

Miko: urgh...nunca..pense que esto terminaria asi...Himeko...!  
>Kaoru: M...Maldicion...ya no puedo resistir mas...!<br>Miyako: nunca...eh sentido tando dolor...ngh...  
>Mega Blossom: CHICAS!<br>Devastation Bell: ESTRELLAS CAIDAS DE LA LUZ VENGAN A MI!  
>Mega Blossom: ¡!<p>

Los cuerpos de las PPGZ derrotadas emiten un Replandor colosal que se dispara hacia afuera formando rafagas de energia Sagrada dejando la Gema de cada una sin su color correspondientes volviendose Cristales Negros, la Blanca atrae el Resplandor de las caidas que se dirigen hacia ella siendo absorvidos por su Gema Oscura que emite un Brillo Negro cada ves mas fuerte el circulo de piedra donde Ouroboros la salvo antes se activa separandose del suelo y cuyas distintas capas comienzan a girar rodeando a Bell mientras los Samurais Negros estan de rodillas recitando un cantico muy antiguo.

Devastation Bell iluminada como un Angel: Jujujuju, por fin...solo falta un Rayo Sagrado y Mi Rey todo poderoso se levantara una ves mas!

Samurais Negros: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Devastation Bell sonriendo: jujuju, tu puedes Ouroboros-Kum!

En el Desierto de Nasca las figuras que han sobrevivido a la batalla comienzan a emiter un resplandor negro muy fuerte siendo el Gerogrifico elevado hasta el Cielo, esto se repite con cada una de ellas provocando el estremecimiento del terreno y el rugir de los truenos que cada ves son mas, como la unica aun en pie para detener esto Momoko libera todo su poder blandiendo sus espadas contra su enemigo Final.

Mega Blossom :...Brick...no..."Ouroboros"...te voy a derrotar!  
>Ouroboros emitiendo un resplandor siniestro: Jujujuju, cuanto eh esperado para acabar con tu vida...preparate!<p>

El Blande su arma generando unos fuertes vientos que despedazan el suelo emitiendo una fuerza Maligna devastadora, antes de iniciar el combate definitivo la chica lo mira con tristeza, esto le llama la antencion al enemigo.

Ouroboros: que sucede? por que me miras asi?  
>Mega Blossom:...no lo recuerdas?<br>Ouroboros: ¿?  
>Mega Blossom con mirada seria:...la Razon de que creo en la Bondad que hay en ti...?<br>Ouroboros: ¿que?

-CAPITULO DIECINUEVE FIN-


	24. Chapter 20: AMOR PURO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO VEINTE: AMOR PURO

Los Unicos en seguir de pie se han alejado del campo de batalla donde reposan los vencidos inconcientes y malheridos, en una zona bastante extensa donde el viento helado sopla con fuerza los dos enemigos mortales se miran listos para iniciar la ultima batalla, los gerogrificos siguen desprendiendose del terreno elevandose hasta tapar una parte del cielo liberando descargas que se dirigen hacia el Palacio Carmesi.

Ouroboros con mirada pensativa: (asi que estas bestias talladas en la tierra son distintos sellos para impedir su resurreccion...interezante)...  
>Mega Blossom:..y Bien? ya tienes tu respuesta?<p>

Ouroboros: jujuju...si recuerdo el por que crees en la bondad que supuestamente hay en mi?...no seas ridicula...no tengo tiempo para perder en estupideses tuyas...  
>Mega Blossom: por favor... trata de recordar!<br>Ouroboros: silencio! no hay nada en mi pasado que te salve ahora...Muere PPGZ!

Levantando su Arma hacia el Cielo esta disparando una gran rafaga oscura que penetra el manto de Nubes sobre ellos, depues de unos segundos comienzan a caer miles de rafagas Malignas donde esta la Roja destruyendo el terreno en medio de explociones multiples que se expanden, Momoko recibe mucho daño tratando de evadirlas.

Mega Blossom: ngh! ¡ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Blandiendo sus espadas lanza miles de estocadas ultraveloces impactando a un numero enorme de disparos estallando en el aire, sin embargo son muchos los que logran traspasar su defenza golpeandola directamente, su pierna izquierda es apuñalada por una de estas rafagas al igual que su hombro derecho.

Mega Blossom: urgh...( es demasiado para mi sola!..pero...no puedo rendirme!)  
>Ouroboros: aun crees que soy bondadoso?...entonces recibe el castigo de los Infiernos!<p>

-OZ SANGRIENTA-

Mega Blossom: ¡!

Del Filo de la Guadaña emergen cientos de armas como ella girando sobre el campo de batalla como si fuera un tornado cortando y triturando todo a su paso, Momoko intenta alejarse pero el ataque es demasiado rapido y logra alcanzarla, los filos ensagrentados cortan a la chica en distintas pates de su cuerpo provocando su grito mas fuerte hasta ahora derribandola.

Mega Blossom: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Ouroboros: JUJUJUJU! esa es toda la bondad que poseo...no es lo que esperabas ver?!<br>Mega Blossom: argh...!  
>Ouroboros su simbolo se ilumina: ¡¿?!<p>

El Sello en la frente de Ouroboros emite un resplandor negro bastante fuerte provocandole dolor a su portador que se agarra la cabeza con su unica mano libre, sin entender el por que su sufrimiento aumenta cada segundo al igual que la intensidad del Brillo, esto le da tiempo a la Roja de recuperarse con lentitud.

Ouroboros tapandose la frente con su mano solo se ve su ojo izquierdo: ngh!...que es esto?!...por que siento este dolor?!

-EL SELLO AUMENTA SU PODER INMOVILIZANDOLO-

Ouroboros: urgh!...  
>Mega Blossom agitada:...esta...es mi unica oportunidad de derrotarlo...Resplandor Puro que hay en mi interior concedeme otro Milagro!<p>

¡EXPLOCION DE LA ESTRELLA SAGRADA!

Ouroboros: ¡!

Las millones de estrellas fugazes se unen en una sola que resplandece extinguiendo la oscuridad del vacio en su avance hacia el enemigo , en medio de una explocion de Luz ilimitada Ouroboros se extingue con la fuerza sagrada que impacta su cuerpo pero principalmente su pecho, sintiendo el poder que lo desgarra el enemigo se enfurece soltando una energia mayor que la vista anteriormente destruyendo el resplandor y expandiendose consumiendolo todo a su paso incluyendo a Momoko.

Ouroboros:...no sere superado por tu patetica Luz!  
>Mega Blossom: ngh! Estrella mia...dame fuerzas para un ultimo ataque!<p>

Resistiendo el golpe de la fuerza oscura Momoko se lanza contra Ouroboros traspasando la poderosa energia Negativa que lo rodea sufriendo un daño conciderable, blande sus espadas que liberan una energia sagrada inmensa.

Mega Blossom: recibe mi tecnica Final a corta distancia!

¡EXPLOCION DE LA ESTRELLA SAGRADA!

Ouroboros: imbecil! aun no te das cuenta de que no puede perder!

-CEGADOR DEL ABISMO-

Las Armas colisionan entre si a la ves que sus ataques supremos se forman explotando en medio de los dos contricantes que se miran fijamente aun siendo tragados por su poder combinado, un enorme pilar de energia oscura y sagrada se eleva hundiendo el terreno y agrietandolo, el desierto se estremece siendo destruido por los fuertes temblores.

Kuriko: Waaahhhhhhh! si esto sigue no quedara nada de este hermoso lugar turistico!

La explocion Final es de Oscuridad dejando ver como el cristal de la PPGZ se rompe al igual que una de sus armas, con sus ultimas fuerzas apuñala con la Espada que le queda el simbolo de Ouroboros mientras ella es tragada por las tinieblas, su acto final desestabiliza al enemigo.

Mega Blossom: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Ouroboros: argh!...<p>

La chica cae fulminada destrozando lo que queda de la tierra, su Resplandor es liberado en medio de una intensa luz que se eleva hasta el Palacio Carmesi, Bell recibe el ultimo destello Sagrado que absorve su Gema Negra la cual comienza a temblar emitiendo un sonido desgarrador que aumenta.

Devastation Bell: jujuju...sabia que Ouroboros-Kum no me fallaria!...ahora que las Siete Estrellas Sagradas me pertenecen podre comenzar con la parte final del Ritual!  
>Samurais Negros: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!<p>

En el desierto el Brazalete de Ouroboros brilla en respuesta al da o recibido liberando un poder maligno enorme, su portador se sujeta con fuerza la frente desatando el poder de los Siete Resplandores Oscuros en una explocion de energia descomunal en forma de una extenso pilar desgarrando la tierra, la Rafaga Negra se dirige hacia el Palacio emitiendo un rugir bestial.

Ouroboros su sello emite un resplandor turbio:...Jujuju...este sera el final de todo...

-ABISS BRICK-

Mientras su forma de Emperador se despedaza desvia su mirada hacia su oponente caido, retorciendose de dolor Momoko estavestida con su ropa normal algo rasgada, con heridas cortantes profundas y su cabello a recuperado su clasico liston, trata de levantarse pero es inutil.

Momoko: hummm...no...puede estar pasando esto...eh fallado...  
>Abbis Brick: rodeado de cenizas violetas: aun sigues con vida?<br>Momoko: ¡!

El Rojo esta parado enfrente de ella con su mano izquierda tapandose la frente cuyo sello sigue emitiendo el resplandor inestable, al perder los Rayos Negativos a cambiado a una nueva forma que posee el traje negro con lineas purpuras otorgado por la sustancia X , su pelo se a vuelto rojo, conserva el color violeta de sus ojos y aun tiene el Brazalete en su ultima forma de Ouroboros en el brazo izquierdo mientras en el derecho sigue sosteniendo la Mortal Guadaña, las dos mangas de sus brazos han sido rasgadas quedando la parte de los hombros levantandas en forma punteaguda con un unico ojo visible la mira con desprecio.

Abbis Brick:...has perdido finalmente...  
>Momoko:...<br>Abbis Brick:...no diras nada?...  
>Momoko:...yo...<br>Abbis Brick: ¡...!

Momoko se sienta en el suelo juntando sus manos contra su pecho mirando al Rojo con ojos llenos de tristeza que por alguna razon le causan mas repulsion al enemigo, la chica trata de pronunciar unas palabras pero su voz se escucha quebradiza.

Momoko:...Brick...estaba preocupada...por ti...  
>Abbis Brick: ¡!<br>Momoko:...temia que te hubieras perdido en la oscuridad para siempre...y que nunca pudieras volver...  
>Abbis Brick mirandola fijamente:...<p>

El Rojo deja de taparse la frente donde el Sello Ouroboros esta partido a la mitad, le da la espalda a la chica preparandose para partir donde esta la Blanca, Momoko se percata de ello y por eso se esfuerza aun mas para pararse pero por la profunda herida en su pierna pierde el equilibrio chocandose contra El y abrazandolo por atras para evitar caer.

Abbis Brick: que crees que estas haciendo?...quitate!  
>Momoko: No!...no te dejare ir con ella...no permitire que sigas hundiendote mas en la oscuridad!<br>Abbis Brick: estupida...solo lograras hacerme enfadar...nada me detiene para acabar contigo...  
>Momoko: entonces...por que no me mataste antes?<br>Abbis Brick: ¡!  
>Momoko: tuviste muchos momentos para hacerlo...con ese poder que tenias te hubiera sido muy facil...<p>

El Rojo no pudo contestarle al recordar el combate anterior, era cierto que pudo haberla matado si de verdad lo hubiese deseado pero por alguna razon cada ves que iba a encestarle el golpe Mortal con su Guadaña desviaba un poco el ataque evitando herirla mortalmente, Brick decide ignorar este hecho y sigue avazando pese a llevar a Momoko a rastra.

Momoko...Brick...aun no es tarde...puedes remediar esto...encontrar el perdon...lo creo desde lo profundo de mi corazon...  
>Abbis Brick:...no existe eso para mi...eh llegado demasiado lejos en este camino... eh cegado tantas vidas que mis manos nunca estaran libres de su sangre...lo unico que queda por hacer es ir con Bell y observar juntos como todo es reducido a Cenizas...<br>Momoko: no creo eso!...mientras haya luz en tu corazon y sientas de verdad el peso de tus errores podras ser perdonado...yo se que hay Bondad en ti...lo veo en tus ojos llenos de tristeza...  
>Abbis Brick: (tristeza?)¡-!<p>

El enemigo libera un Aura Negra que repele a la chica tirandola bruscamente mientras se despedazan algunas partes del suelo al alrededor del chico, Momoko adolorida observa con tristeza como no puede impedir que se vaya, de la nada aparece Kuriko adelante del Rojo extendiendo sus brazos como para taparle el camino.

Momoko: Kuriko?!  
>Abbis Brick: tu otra ves?...acaso no entiendes que es peligroso interponerse en mi camino?<br>Kuriko: no me importa eso! como puedes dejar a mi hermana asi? nunca la habia visto tan enamorada de un chico antes!  
>Abbis Brick un poco sonrojado: e...enamorada?!<br>Momoko ruborizada: wahhhhhhhhhhhhh! no es eso Kuriko! estas malinterpretando las cosas!  
>Kuriko: uds son los que no entienden nada! se nota que tienen sentimientos muy fuertes el uno por el otro...con tanto drama parecen amantes!<br>Abbis Brick desviando la mirada: A...Amantes dices?! no tengo tiempo para esto ahora...quitate...

Kuriko lo mira decidida de no moverse de su camino enfureciendo al Rojo que levanta su mano hacia ella con una mirada fria, comienza a reunir energia negativa inconmensurable para eliminarla definitivamente.

Abbis Brick con sus ojos iluminados:...  
>Momoko: espera Brick! detente!<br>Kuriko cerrando los ojos: ngh!  
>Caos Brick:...(maldita sea...)<p>

El Rojo cierra su mano eliminando la cantidad de energia que habia acumulado sorprendiendo a la Roja que esta paralizada, Kuriko abre lentamente los ojos para ver como el RRBZ pasa por su lado caminando, antes de emprender vuelo El se voltea para mirarlas.

Abbis Brick: no prometo nada...pero por tus sentimientos voy a creer en la posibilidad de redemirme...  
>Momoko sonrojada: Brick...<br>Kuriko: tu que haras ahora?  
>Abbis Brick:...pensandolo bien...no puedo dejar que nadie destruya este mundo antes que yo...por eso eliminare al Rey Final...si este mundo se salva solo sera un efecto colateral...<br>Momoko y Kuriko: ¡!

El RRBZ vuelve a mirara hacia adelante empuñando firmemente su Arma y parte hacia la Fortaleza donde le espera Bell para que juntos puedan presenciar la resurreccion del ser que no solo destruira al mundo entero si no que tambien pondra en peligro todo lo que existe.

Kuriko algo colorada: que fue eso?...ese Demonio acaso luchara para salvarnos?  
>Momoko preocupada:...(tal ves...algo a reaccionado adentro suyo?...) Brick...ten mucho cuidado...<p>

-CAPITULO VEINTE FIN-

El Proximo Capitulo es la Batalla Final dividida en dos partes pero no significa el fin de esta historia sino de la primera temporada! a partir de ese la DARK LEGION por fin se hara presente como los verdaderos antagonistas comenzando asi la tan proclamada guerra final...


	25. Chapter especial 4: RECUERDO DE MOMOKO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ESPECIAL CUATRO: RECUERDO DE MOMOKO

Kuriko: dime...  
>Momoko: ¿?<br>Kuriko: cual es ese Recuerdo que querias que ese Demonio recordara?  
>Momoko: no le digas asi...<br>Kuriko enojada pero...es la verdad...!  
>Momoko triste pero sonrie:...aunque trate...parece que lo a olvidado...tal ves no fue tan importante para El...<br>Kuriko:...  
>Momoko levantando el animo: aunque me sorprende mas el hecho de que no actuaras raro al enterarte de que soy una PPGZ!<br>Kuriko: Oh...despues de estar tanto tiempo con el RRBZ Rojo ya nada me sorpende...creo que fue bastante traumatizante...  
>Momoko preocupada: tan mal te fue? que te hizo?!<br>Kuriko con mirada triste:...vi muchas muertes y destruccion...ese tipo de verdad que es un Asesino muy Peligroso...

La Roja se deprime al escuchar eso, en su cabeza todavia estan las imagenes de su batalla contra el RRBZ y su posterior despedida, por alguna razon ella siente como una calidez invade su pecho.

Kuriko un poco sonrojada: aunque...no fue tan malo conmigo...me trato mejor de lo que se esperaria de un tipo como El...  
>Momoko sonrie dulcemente: ese Brick...nunca puedes saber que es lo que hay en su interior...<br>Kuriko mirandola fijamente:...estoy segura...  
>Momoko: ¿?<br>Kuriko: siempre te enamoras de distintos chicos...pero con El se nota que lo que sientes es mucho mas profundo! como paso eso?!  
>Momoko sonrojada y enojada: sigues con eso?...ya te dije que no es lo que crees!...pero...tal ves no sea mala idea recordar ese "momento"...<p>

Una tarde en la Ciudad De Nueva-Tokio en su epoca de paz y gloria la audaz lider de las PPGZ observa desde las alturas sentada sola sobre un edifico en construccion el ocaso, con una expresion bastante triste ella se levanta y piensa por unos momentos, emprende vuelo dirigiendose hacia lo mas alto del Cielo enrojecido.

Hyper Blossom:...(por que?)

Al llegar bastante alto se detiene dejando de volar cayendo con sus ojos cerrados siendo movida por el fuerte viento en su descenso, unas rapidas imagenes turbias nublan su mente.

Hyper Blossom derramando algunas lagrimas:...(sigo sin entenderlo...)

Ella se impacta sobre un lago en las afueras de la ciudad, el choque es muy fuerte levantando una gran columna de agua formando asi un pequeño arco iris, la Roja se hunde sin resistirse llegando cada ves profundo donde la luz ya no llega.

-DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS-

Hyper Blossom: ¿?  
>Brick: ya era hora de que despertaras...<br>Hyper Blossom: ¡!

Sentado a su lado estaba el RRBZ Rojo sin su chaleco ni su Gorra, vistiendo solo con una remera sin mangas descubierta hasta los hombros ajustada negra, con sus pantalons tipicos, sus guantes y con su cicatriz al descubierto, se veia muy empapado.

Brick: pense que nunca ibas a despertar...cuantos poblemas me has causado!  
>Hyper Blossom: ¿...? (que es esto que tengo encima?)<p>

Ella tenia el chaleco del Rojo encima cubriendola y la Gorra atras de su cabeza como si fuese una almohada, al desviar la mirada distinguio una fogata que los iluminaba ya que se habia hecho de noche, se levanto y miro desconcertada al Chico.

Hyper Blossom: que sucedio?  
>Brick: ...estaba sentado en la orilla mirando el reflejo del atardecer en el Lago hasta que caiste...fue toda una sorpresa...<br>Hyper Blossom: ngh...ahora recuerdo!... por el golpe debi desmayarme...espera un momento!...estas todo mojado por que te metiste al lago para salvarme?  
>Brick sonrojandose: B...Bueno...<p>

Los dos se miran por unos segundos para luego desviar sus miradas algo colorados, un silencio se produce en medio, ella respira profundo y lo vuelve a mirar poniendose el chaleco sobre sus hombros para cubrirse.

Hyper Blossom: s...somos enemigos!...por que me ayudaste?  
>Brick sin mirarla: tal ves lo seamos...pero...aun asi no me gustaria que te pasara algo malo...<br>Hyper Blossom:...dices...que te preocupo?  
>Brick cerrando los ojos: Preocupar?...no exageres...como dijiste eres mi enemiga...por ello te extrañaria si ya no estuvieras! piensalo...con quien mas podria pelear?<p>

Ella lo ve fijamente notando que estaba bastante nervioso, sonrojandose un poco suelta una pequeña risa y se acerca mas a El, el Rojo se incomoda mas al verla tan cerca.

Hyper Blossom sonrojada sonriendo: Extrañar?...jujuju...acaso estas enamorado de mi?  
>Brick: (wahhhhhhhhhhh!)... por supuesto que no!<p>

Hyper Blossom con una mirada picarona: hum...ni un poquito?  
>Brick mirandola: ngh!...si sigues diciendo cosas tan raras te devuelvo al lago!<br>Hyper Blossom: jujuju...esta bien...dejare de hacerlo...

El Rojo no dice nada levantandose y ofreciendole su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, ella lo mira sonrojada y acepta timidamente, ambos miran el hermosos reflejo de la luna sobre el lago.

Hyper Blossom le devuelve su chaleco: nos vemos...  
>Brick:...eso espero...<br>Hyper Blossom:...  
>Brick: ey...<br>Hyper Blossom:..que?  
>Brick sonriendole: no te dejes deprimir de nuevo...luces mejor cuando sonries.<p>

Momoko se sorprende por ese comentario no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, esas palabras le hacen sentir muy bien olvidando por completo su malos recuerdos, deja de mirarlo y se prepara para partir.

Brick:...toma...  
>Hyper Blossom atrapando algo con ambas manos: ?<br>Brick: es un recuerdo...para que no olvides mis palabras...

El Rojo le lanzo un Anillo con un precioso Rubi Escarlata que resplandece por su perfeccion, los ojos de Momoko se iluminan al observarlo fijamente, al mirar a Brick este ya se estaba llendo en medio de la oscuridad alejandose cada ves mas.

Hyper Blossom sonriendo:...que extraño es...aunque...es mas lindo de lo que creia...

-EN EL PRESENTE-

Kuriko: Oh...que linda historia!...no me esperaba eso de El...  
>Momoko: yo menos...<br>Kuriko: oye...estabas asi de triste por tu cita con ese chico que hacia bromas en tu curso?...te fue muy mal con El...  
>Momoko: fue muy decepcionante...mi peor dia!...hasta que...<p>

Ella saca el Anillo que lo lleva como un collar con una cadenita, su brillo es radiante y goza de un estado perfecto pese a las incontables batallas que han sucedido, Kuriko lo observa marravillada mientras Momoko lo mira tiernamente.

Kuriko: es mucho mejor de lo que contaste! parece una estrella pequeñita!  
>Momoko: si...es mi amuleto de la buena suerte! es un recuerdo Hermoso...<br>Kuriko: Oh...cuando regrese ese tipo...deberias contarle sobre eso...asi lo recordara todo!  
>Momoko agarra el anillo con ambas manos:...tal ves lo haga!<p>

Ambas miran hacia la Fortaleza que emite un resplandor Oscuro debajo del Cielo Ilumiando por los Gerogrificos, con la brisa Momoko siente un sentimiento de tristeza que la invade mientras Kuriko se cubre los ojos por la tierra que se levanta, la Roja apoya su Amuleto contra su pecho recordando al RRBZ.

Momoko:...volved pronto...Brick...

-CAPITULO ESPECIAL CUATRO FIN-

A pedido aqui esta lo que ella queria decirle! pero Cuanto durara su separacion? El Rojo recordara si ella se lo dice?


	26. LA BATALLA FINAL 1: RESURRECCION

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Nota especial: la Emperatriz posee un diseño similar al de Justice (un Boss del juego de lucha Guilty Gear) con la diferencia de ser de color negro con rayas doradas, sus ojos son violetas y su cabello es blanco y en lugar del simbolo que tiene en su frente posee los 14 cristales (Negros y Blancos) rodeando a uno mucho mas grande.

LA BATALLA FINAL 1: RESURRECCION

El Viento recorre los paramos devastados de lo que fue un hermoso lugar turistico ahora destruido por una sangrienta Batalla, acompa ado por fuertes temblores se escucha el requiem de la oscuridad que esta por desatarse : el Sondio de todo un mundo que se parte desde adentro.

Devastation Bell: al fin lo eh logrado...fue mas dificil de lo que pense desde un principio...  
>" si no hubiera estado El a mi lado... tal ves no lo hubiese conseguido...conocerlo...fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado..."<p>

Devastation Bell sonrojada con una dulce mirada: Ouroboros-kum...

-SONIDO DEL RUGIR DE LAS ESTRELLAS NEGRAS-

Devastation Bell cerrando los ojos: ya es hora...

La chica toca su gema con sus dos manos en posicion de rezo recibiendo los siete Rayos Negros de Ouroboros, la energia Pura del cristal se desata generando un gran Pilar de Luz violeta al mesclarse los Catorce Resplandores, el ultimo gerogrifico se posisiona en el ultimo lugar libre del cielo completando asi un sello alquimico gigantesco.

Devastation Bell iluminada como si fuese un Angel sonrie: llego la hora Ouroboros-Kum...!  
>levantate una ves mas Antiguo Amo de la Legion Oscura! con tu rugir condena a este mundo a las Penumbras Eternas!<br>Abbis Brick:...Bell...!  
>Devastation Bell volteandose: (esa voz...Ouroboros-Kum?...pero...su presencia se siente diferente!)...<p>

Un Destello Carmesi se hace presente desde afuera tiñiendo todo el Salon del Trono atraves de la gran cupula de cristal sobre ella, en el exterior el Rojo se acerca velozmente, de la Fortaleza un ejercito de Samurais Oscuros emerge dirigiendose hasta el RRBZ para interceptarlo siendo tantos que cubren una parte extensa del cielo.

Samurais Oscuros: por el Gran Amo...MUERE!  
>Abbis Brick: (ahora que eh perdido la forma de Ouroboros otro poder superior los controla?!) interezante!<br>Samurais Oscuros:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
>Abbis Brick sonriendo: jujuju, todo lo que se interponga en mi camino sera cortado por el filo de mi arma!<p>

Blandiendo su Guadaña aumenta su velocidad colisionando de frente contra todas las espadas que intentan apuñalarlo encestando un golpe Mortal, varias explociones se forman en las alturas mientras el ejercito grita de agonia siendo destrozados por el Rojo que avanza sin piedad alguna, algunos soldados blanden sus armas y disparan potentes rafagas hacia el enemigo impactandolo directamente produciendose un estallido enorme.

Devastation Bell: por que?...el ejercito esta atacando a Ouroboros-Kum?  
>Samurais Oscuros: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<p>

El feroz ataque continua dando lugar a cientos de disparos que chocan contra el Rojo, pese a producirse fuertes explociones el RRBZ sigue avanzando sin importar el daño, sus ojos destella al momento de cortar uno por uno a todo el que este en su paso.

Abbis Brick: nunca debieron desafiar a un ser tan superior! jujuju!  
>Samurais Oscuros: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!<br>Abbiss Brick enfurecido: CEGADOR DEL ABISMO!

Una explocion descomunal mayor a las anteriores se produce pulverizando a casi todo el ejercito generando unas fuertes ondas de impacto que estremecen el Desierto y el Palacio, el resplandor Escarlata se extingue dejando ver al RRBZ con su mirada filosa emitir un aura Maligna terrible, los Samurais sobrevivientes sienten por primera ves lo que es el miedo y deciden huir.

Abbis Brick: creen que los dejare escapar despues de haberme traicionado?!

-RELAMPAGO DEL ABISMO-

Samurais Oscuros: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un fuerte Resplandor Escarlata deciende de las alturas formando una mortal Rafaga que arrasa con los enemigos impactando la Fortaleza destruyendo asi su aura Protectora estallando con gran fuerza, el Rojo observa detenidamente el Palacio, con el camino libre se lanza contra la Cupula de Cristal destrozandola con su arma e ingresando al Salon del Trono sorprendiendo a Bell.

Abbis Brick con mirada decidida:...("redencion"...existe eso para alguien que a provocado tanto sufrimiento?...debo descubrirlo...)...Bell...  
>Devastation Bell: Ouroboros-Kum?<p>

La Blanca se sorpende al ver la nueva forma de su Protector, mirandola con unos profundos ojos violetas el chico se le acreca lentamente, la Gema Oscura de la Chica reacciona al Sello quebrado en la frente del joven, ambos se quedan mirandose por unos momentos mientras ella sigue en la posicion de rezo.

Devastation Bell:...has perdido tu estado de Emperador?  
>Abbis Brick desviando la mirada:...lamentablemente...<p>

Devastation Bell algo triste :...ya veo...es una pena...  
>Abbis Brick mirandola fijamente:...no te preocupes...con esta forma me siento mas comodo...aparte es mucho mas facil de controlar...<br>Devastation Bell sonrie: si...me gusta mas esa que la otra...como te llamo ahora? aun Ouroboros-Kum?

-EL LUGAR EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR-

Abbis Brick:...hazlo como antes lo hacias...  
>Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente: OH...bien...Brick-Kum! Llegas justo a tiempo para ver el final del Ritual! pronto vas a conocer a mi madre!<br>Abbis Brick sorprendido:...tu madre?...el Rey Final es una mujer?...  
>Devastation Bell: si...es la mas fuerte que alguna ves haya reinado sobre todo el Dark Legion! hace tanto que deseo volver a verla...desde que era pequeña la eh extra ado demasiado...<br>Abiss Brick con mirada pensativa: ( Bell...nunca te habia visto tan feliz...tanto es tu cariño por ella?)...por que se separaron?  
>Devastation Bell: fue...por que me la arrebataron...fue asesinada por un gran Guerrero...un Samurai creo...<p>

Abbis Brick su sello reacciona: Samurai...?

-UN SUSURRO PENETRANTE SE ESCUCHA-

Abbis Brick: !  
>Devastation Bell: esa voz...es de Mama!<br>Abbis Brick: (que es esta sensacion?!)

Despues de emocionarse tanto su Gema Oscura comienza a actuar de manera extra a rompiendose lentamente, Bell no entiende que sucede mientras Brick sintiendo que ella esta en peligro se preocupa y se dirige velozmente a socorrerla, una explocion inmensa se forma desde el interior del Cristal hiriendo a la Blanca lanzandola para atras pero es atrapada por el Rojo en el ultimo momento.

Abbis Brick: BELL!  
>Devastation Bell lo mira con ojos puros: ngh...que...esta pasando...Brick-Kum?<br>Voz Desconocida: jujujuju...

El Sello es absorvido por el pilar que desaparece en medio de las nubes electricas hasta descender en picada irradiando una energia descomunal sobre el Palacio, el impacto es tal que todo el salon del Trono se destruye en medio de una explocion colosal dejando solo algunas partes del suelo como tambien algunas torres intactas y el mismo Trono.

Devastation Bell: ngh...Brick-Kum...?  
>Abbis Brick: estas bien Bell?...no estas herida?<br>Devastation Bell con una expresion de dulzura:...estoy bien...gracias a ti...

Abbis Brick sonriendole:...

Rodeados por el fuego y las cenizas Brick a protegido a Bell cubriendola con sus brazos empu ando su arma que con su filo a bloqueado parte de la explocion, los dos observan como a quedado el lugar del ritual, entre tanto humo una gran oscuridad se expande cubriendo todas las ruinas.

Abbis Brick: !... Devastation Bell: (nunca..senti una oscuridad de esta magnitud...ni siquiera en Blaine)...  
>Voz Desconocida: al fin...<br>Abiss Brick: (esa voz de nuevo)...hum

Devastation Bell: M...Madre?!  
>Emperatriz susurrando: eh vuelto a estar entre los que camina debajo de este sol...despues de tanto tiempo...este mundo sera cosumido por mis tinieblas eternas como debio de haber sido !<p>

En medio de la oscuridad unos ojos Violetas se forman desplegando una fuerza Antigua Ilimitada, el cielo se despeja dejando ver como el Sol se extingue quedando en tinieblas llenando a todo el planeta de una oscuridad infinita, ante los jovenes se levanta una figura femenina de gran tamaño, con filosas garras, una larga cola punteaguda, el cuerpo esta protegido por una armadura de diseño Ancestral completamente, porta los 14 Cristales en su frente(7 blancos y 7negros) quie emiten una energia descomunal, con un gran rugir el enemigo Final se hace presente.

Emperatriz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una onda de energia se expande pulverizando todo a su paso hasta impactar al Rojo que aun protege a Bell, con esfuerzo logra resistir la liberacion de ese poder abrumador, ambos dirigen su mirada hacia la Reina que riendose observa detenidamente sus Garras.

Emperatriz: hahahahahaha! aun estoy en perfectas condiciones! de nada sirvio ese efimero sacrificio que hicieron en la Epoca Edo!  
>Abiss Brick sonriendo: (increible poder!...es mas de lo que pense...aun asi...no podra derrotarme)...ud es la Reina del Dark Legion?<br>Emperatriz: jujuju...estas en lo correcto Joven Samurai...nunca pense en volverte a ver...has cambiado bastante...siento como el gelido aliento de las Tinieblas a corrompido tu existencia...  
>Abiss Brick bastante molesto: ...Samurai?, que significa eso?<br>Emperatriz: Oh...veo que no recuerdas nada! no importa en verdad...jujujuju!  
>Devastation Bell: Madre!...me reconoces?!<br>Emperatriz mirandola fijamente:...eres Bell...mi pequeña niña...cuanto has crecido...

Ella hace un gesto con sus enormes garras llamandola, Bell se separa del Rojo inmediatamente pero es detenida por El quien le sujeta la mano, sorprendida lo mira con furia.

Devastation Bell: Brick-Kum?  
>Abbis Brick mirandola con unos ojos profundos: no vayas...es muy peligroso...<br>Devastaion Bell: Peligroso? despues de lo que te conte crei que me entenderias...que pasa contigo?!  
>Abbis Brick: me preocupo por ti Bell !...Tu Madre porta unos ojos llenos de Maldad debido a la gran ira que a alimentado atraves del largo tiempo de su encierro...a sido consumida por el Odio...no es mas que una amenaza para este mundo pero tambien para ti...<br>Devasation Bell: tu no sabes nada!...Mama nunca me Lastimaria!

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Abbis Brick: ¡!

Recibe de lleno el ataque que lo lanza hacia atras impactando uno pilar destrozandolo, sin decir nada se levanta quitandose algunos escombros, El solo observa a Bell quien duda un poco pero ella continua hasta llegar con su madre.

Devastation Bell: Madre...  
>Emperatriz acariciandole la cabeza:...<br>Devastation Bell sonriendo: estoy muy feliz...  
>Emperatriz: has hecho un excelente trabajo Hija Mia...sobrepasaste mis expectativas...<br>Devastation Bell sonrie: en serio? que bien!  
>Emperatriz:...ahora, quiero que mates al Samurai que estaba contigo...<br>Devastation Bell: ¡! ...te refieres...a Brick-Kum?

La Blanca se sorpende y se horroriza al escuchar ese pedido provenir de su Madre, ella mira para atras a Brick quien esta parado serio observandolas sin decir nada, mas que nunca Bell duda sobre que hacer.

Devastation Bell: no puedo hacerlo! El me ayudo bastante en traerte de vuelta...ademas...Brick-Kum es importante para mi!  
>Abbis Brick: ¡...!<p>

Emperatriz: importante dices? jujuju, mi pobre niña...entonces sera mejor que no veas nada...

-DESTELLO DEL VACIO-

Abbis Brick: ¡¿?!

Al levantar sus Garras se forma un gran Disparo de poder negativo y positivo creando la fuerza del Vacio que lo consume todo en segundos traspasando al Rojo sin darle ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar, es arrastrado hasta ser expulsado violenamente del Palacio, un Pilar Blanco se levanta al impactar el desierto destruyendo una zona extensa.

-EL SONIDO DE LA EXPLOCION SE PROPAGA-

Pesadilla Bucht abriendo bruscamnete los ojos: !( que fue eso?)  
>Terror Boomer: hum!( el Desierto...tiembla por una fuerza sin comparacion!)<p>

Los RRBZ derrotados se reincorporan debilmente al sentir la fuerza del enemigo, un poder capaz de destruir por si solo al planeta entero se a desencadenado borrando zonas enormes en medio de una explocion descomunal, emanando unas fuertes auras de color verde y azul se preparan para ir al campo de batalla.

Miyako: espera Boomer!  
>Terror Boomer: ¡¿?!<br>Kaoru: detente ahi Bucht!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: que?!<p>

Al mirar para atras ven como las PPGZ Azul y Verde estan paradas viendolos fijamnete, las dos se ven agotadas debido a que tuvieron que correr para detenerlos en sus lamentables estados, los chicos no entienden nada.

Terror Boomer: por que nos detienen?!  
>Pesadilla Bucht: exacto! debemos detener a Brick!<br>Miyako preocupada: El enemigo no es El!  
>RRBZ x2: ¿?<br>Kaoru enojada: aunque cueste creerlo...ese Bastardo esta luchando para salvar al mundo...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: lo dicen en serio? pero trato de matarnos!<br>Momoko: no es asi!  
>Kuriko: escuchen a mi hermana!<p>

RRBZ x 2:¡!

Momoko junto a su hermana quien le toma la mano llegan para ayudar a detenerlos, los RRBZ no pueden comprender como es que ellas dicen eso de su Ex-Compañero que a causado tanto dolor, apretando con fuerzas sus puños no pueden olvidar el pasado.

Momoko: Brick los hirio a proposito para que no fueran a ayudarlo...El sabe del peligro que representa el ultimo enemigo...  
>Terror Boomer desviando la mirada: n...no es posible...dices que El planeo todo esto desde un principio? pero...ha hecho cosas terribles...<br>Pesadilla Bucht: no hay nada bueno en El ahora!...solo es un Demonio...  
>Momoko enfurecida: ¡!<p>

Rapidamente la Roja bofetea a cada uno de ellos con suma fuerza tirandolos al suelo dejando a las demas sin palabras, sorpendidos los chicos la miran y escuchan, con lagrimas en sus ojos ella les responde.

Momoko: acaso saben como se sienti Brick ahora?...despues de tanto tiempo solo entre la oscuridad a reaccionado y desea redimirse!  
>Pesadilla Bucht con la mano sobre su cachete: r...redimirse?<br>Terror Boomer: eso...es posible?  
>Momoko: si...pero es muy dificil...tal ves en el fondo sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal... por eso inconcientemente no nos mato a ninguno de nosotros...sintiendo el gran Mal que se avecinaba es que elaboro todo un plan en secreto...<br>Kaoru cruzando los brazos: tambien me costo creerlo...pero...si lo piensa un poco tiene sentido...  
>Miyako con mirada triste: sea lo que sea con lo que esta luchando es mucho peor que cualquier enemigo que hayamos visto antes...no hubieramos tenido nunguna oportunidad...<br>Miko: es posible...pero debe haber un motivo oculto...

TODOS: !¿?!

Miko se presenta con un semblante serio mientras camina hacia ellos, Momoko junto a los chicos son los mas afectados por sus palabras, Kuriko le sostiene con mas fuerza la mano a su hermana mientras las chicas miran hacia la Fortaleza de donde un resplandor blanco enorme se forma.

Miko: contra una amenaza de tal magnitud...es muy alta la posibilidad de perder la vida...tal ves piensa que asi se podra redimir por completo...al final de esa lucha solo la muerte espera al derrotado...  
>Momoko:N...NO!<br>Pesadilla Bucht:M...MALDICION BRICK!  
>Terror Boomer:N...NO PUEDE SER!<p>

En el gran Crater que se a formado el Rojo se levanta quitandose la tierra que lo cubre, al levantar la vista observa como el enemigo desciende de brazos cruzados con sus ojos iluminados por su propia Maldad, su poder es tal que la tierra se quiebra a su alrededor aun estando lejos de ella, alza su mano nuevamnete acumulando energia suprema.

Emperatriz: jujuju, tu muerte sera lenta mi viejo enemigo!  
>Abbis Brick bandiendo su arma: no deberias subestimarme...no soy de los que pueden perder...seras tu la que conocera la derrota!<p>

Emperatriz: DESTELLO DEL VACIO!

Abbis Brick: CEGADOR DEL ABISMO!

Devasation Bell desde la Fortaleza: DETENGANSEN...BRICK-KUM...MADRE!

Ignorando su pedido sus ataques colisionan desquebrajando el desierto y iluminando el cielo, con sus miradas destellando por sus intenciones de acabar con el otro la ultima batalla a dado inicio, el ataque de la Reina supera al del Rojo impactandolo directamente provocando otra explocion abismal que lo consume.

Abbis Brick recibiendo mucho Daño: argh! ( no...no pienso perder!)  
>Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHA! HERMOSO! SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO!HAHAHAHAHA!<br>Devastation Bell derramando algunas lagrimas: BRICK-KUM!

-CAPITULO FINAL PARTE UNO FIN-

El Rojo enfrenta a su Peor enemigo siendo superado en fuerza, con la destruccion de la tierra presente y la posibilidad de perderlo todo podra salir victorioso?


	27. LA BATALLA FINAL 2: VACIO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

LA BATALLA FINAL 2: VACIO

Con el Astro Solar Extinguido la Tierra es dominada por la Oscuridad la cual penetra hasta lo mas profundo de ella desquebrajando la tierra, levantando tsunamis que desolan islas, erupciones Volcanicas que destruyen Pueblos y ciudades, terremotos que hunden grandes partes de los continentes en un abismo sin retorno, Bell desde la Fortaleza grita con fuerza tratando de detener la Sangrienta Batalla entre la Reina del DARK LEGION y el RRBZ Rojo.

Devastation Bell: DETENGANSEN! YA BASTA!  
>Abbis Brick: urgh...nesecitaras algo mejor que eso para derrotarme...<br>Emperatriz, Oh, en serio? crei que ya habias dado lo mejor de ti!  
>Abbis Brick: jujuju, aun no has visto nada!<p>

El Rojo levanta su Guadaña hacia el Cielo donde ese forma un remolino de energia Oscura, en su interior un resplandor escarlata aparece desencadenando la rafaga del Abismo, un trueno de gran Tamaño cae impactando al enemigo, una explocion ilumina el cielo.

Emperatriz:...jujuju, esto es lo mejor que tienes?...no me hagaz reir!  
>Abbis Brick: ¡!<br>Emperatiz: DESTELLO DEL VACIO!

De sus Garras se forma una poderosa Rafaga que al impactar el terreno produce una explocion de enormes dimenciones dejando un extenso agujero que no parece tener fin entre los escombros Brick a evitado el golpe por muiy poco, elevandose sobre ella el Rojo intenta cortarla siendo interceptada por sus garras, una fuerte onda de impacto se desata entre ellos mientars el filo de sus armas largan chispaz por la constante friccion

Emperatriz: crees que podras vencerme con una fuerza de tal magnitud? , eres un estupido!  
>Abbis Brick: ya me tienen harto tus provocaciones!<p>

-FILO DOBLE-

Emperatriz: ¡!

Del otro extremo de la Guadaña se forma un segundo filo inverso que al separarse violentamente los oponentes el Rojo se mueve agilmente logrando cortarle el pecho con El, la Reina se aleja siendo perseguida por el RRBZ chocando varias veces sus ataques desencadenando grandes explociones multiples.

Abbis Brick: deseas ver poder verdadero?! entonces lo veras!

-CEGADOR DOBLE DEL ABISMO-

Una X gigantesca se forma dirigiendose hacia la Reina que recibe de lleno el ataque, es tanto su poder que la profundida del corte arrastra parte del suelo en medio de vientos hurracanados destrozandolos al instante, sorpresivamente pese a recibir el tremendo poder la reina bloquea el ataque cubriendose con ambos brazos.

Abbis Brick: Imposible!  
>Emperatriz: jujujuju! esta es tu tecnica suprema?!observad como la destruyo!<p>

-PODER DEL VACIO-

Una explocion de energia de la nada se froma superando el ataque del Rojo golpeandolo con su poder derribandolo mientras genera ondas de choque estremeciendo toda la zona, el RRBZ cae soltando algunas descargas provocadas por la energia del enemigo.

Abbis Brick: ngh!

La Reina desciende encima suyo con sus cristales iluminados, una fuerza invisible al ojo lo impacta provocando gran daño, el destello provoca la formacion de grandes pilares de roca solida que emergen del suelo agritetandolo, el chico choca contra varios de ellos antes de estrellarse en el suelo destrozandolo.

Abbis Brick: M...Miserable!  
>Emperatriz: hahahaha, Miserable yo?, si fuiste tu el que me sentencio al eterno sueño sin poder soñar! me sellaste en el abismo de la muerte donde solo podia sentir un inmeso dolor!<br>Abbis Brick: no tengo tiempo de perder en tus alucinaciones...no me eches la culpa por algo que no hice!

-CADENAS DEL ABISMO-

Cruzando entre los pilares y atravesando algunos las cadenas carmesi aparecen capturando al enemigo entre los escombros que caen a su paso, el Rojo sonrie ejerciendo gran presion sobre ella tratando de aplastarla, pese a la fuerza aplicada no funciona.

Emperatriz con sus cristales iluminados: chico ingenuo...  
>Abbis Brick ¡!<p>

-LAS CADENAS SE VUELVEN POLVO-

Abbis Brick: C...Como?!  
>Emperatriz cruzando los brazos: todo lo que el vacio alcanza se vuelve nada...no hay forma de sobrevivir al infinito poder que poseo...<br>Abbis Brick:...

El Rojo levanta su arma sobre El comenzando a Girarla velozmenmte cortando todo a su alrededor mientras se forma una acumulacion de energia negativa encima, con sus ojos purpuras destellando lanza el ataque que destruye todos los pilares por la fuerza de presion, la reina recibe el impacto.

Abbis Brick: ESFERA DEL VACIO!

Una explocion descomula incinera la alturas mientras las ilumina arrasando con el desierto partiendolo en pedazos provocando grietas que se extienden a lo lejos, el grupo de heroes trata de resistir el despliegue de poder con dificultad.

Kaoru siendo cubierta por el Verde: santo cielo! acaso quiere matarnos?!  
>Momoko abrazando a su hermana: El no desea eso! pero el enemigo es demasiado fuerte!<br>Miyako en brazos del Azul: aun asi...esto se ve muy mal para nosotros!

RRBZ x 2: BRICK!

Miko: Hum!

Kuriko algo emocionada: esto es increible!

Entre el humo, el fuego y las cenizas la reina se presenta sin ningun da o dejando a su oponente sin palabras, soltando una lugubre risa sus Cristales emiten una aura maligna mayor a las anteriores.

Emperatriz: jujuju, sentiras el poder del vacio en tu propio cuerpo! HAHAHAHA!  
>Abbis Brick: ¡!<br>Emperatriz: ESFERA DEL JUICIO ETERNO!

En cada una de sus dos Garras acumula las fuerzas de las Tinieblas y lo Divino a un nivel superior emitiendo un brillo intenso Negro como tambien Blanco lanzandolas a la misma ves contra el Rojo sin que pueda reaccionar por su alta velocidad, los dos resplandores al momento del impacto se fusionan atrapando al RRBZ en el interior de una esfera gigantesca con simbolos alquimicos que giran en su superficie, recibe la energia inestable del vacio que lo consume dañandolo masivamente.

Abbis Brick su sello se rompe cada ves mas: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>Emperatriz: perfecto sonido! escuchar tus gritos es la mejor musica del mundo para mi!hahahahahha!<br>Abbis Brick: (ella...puede fusionar los poderes de la luz y de la Oscuridad...facilmente?!) !  
>Devastation Bell: (si completa esa tecnica...Brick-Kum va a...!) Madre...No!<br>Emperatriz: tu sentencia final...es morir...!

Al terminar su frase la Esfera aumenta su tama o hasta finalmente estallar emitiendo un horrible sonido, la explocion es de color violeta oscuro que consume todo el desierto como el mismo cielo dejando un silencio abrasador, desde le espacio se puede ver en la tierra como se forma un resplandor purpura que se intensifica entre tanta oscuridad.

Abbis Brick:...  
>Momoko: BRICK!<br>Pesadilla Bucht: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>Terror Boomer: B...BRICK!<br>Miyako: KYAAAAAAAAA!  
>Kaoru: DEMONIOS!<br>Miko: increible! esto es ta mas alla de cualquier calculo!  
>Kuriko: BRICK!<p>

El grupo resiste con dificultad tal poder desatado que a eliminado al desierto por completo dejando un cratel Abismal que se extiende por todo el Peru siendo tan profundo que no se puede ver su final, los pedazos del suelo flotan en el Cielo debido al severo daño que a sufrido el campo magnetico de esa zona, los heroes se sacan la tierra que los cubre para ver donde estan.

Kuriko:OH...estamos a una gran altura...que miedo!  
>Terror Boomer:...no lo puedo creer...esa mujer...si lo quisiera podria destruir al planeta entero ella sola!<br>Miyako:...no pense que fuera tan fuerte...  
>Kaoru:...<br>Pesadilla Bucht:...de verdad la "NADA" se a tragado el desierto...  
>Miko:...hum...<br>Momoko con lagrimas en sus ojos: BRICK!

Con su Grito se produce un destello escarlata en el profundo del Abismo que aumenta cada segundo, un colosal Pilar de color Rojo se forma destrozando los escombros que lo rodean, en su interior se eleva el RRBZ que perdido su forma actual regresando a la original Forma X pese a estar muy malherido, de brazos cruzados y con sus profundos ojos Carmesi, su cabello Rojo, sin el sello en su frente como tambien sin su arma Brick resurge de sus cenizas.

-CAOS BRICK-

Emperatriz: imposible!  
>Caos Brick: jujuju, sorpendida Reina? no tendrias que estarlo ya que mi furia se desatara ahora mismo!<br>Emperatriz: como?...deberias de haber muerto con eso...  
>Caos Brick: jeh, solo tuve que sacrificar mi forma de antes...sin eso no hay duda de que hubiera sido eliminado...<br>Emperatriz: ya veo...has tenido suerte nada mas!  
>Caos Brick: jujuju...no entendes nada...eso se llama "Ensayo y Error"...gracias a eso ya conozco bien tu poder...ahora puedo usar mi verdadera fuerza para derrotarte sin correr tanto peligro...<p>

El Rojo sonriendo comienza a emanar un Aura Escarlata de inmenso poder que crece aun mas cubriendo el campo de batalla sorpendiendo al enemigo y a los presentes, desde la Fortaleza que surca en lo mas alto la Blanca sonrie al ver como su protector esta aun con vida, tomando valor decide detener el enfrentamiento en persona.

Devastation Bell: (impresionante Brick-Kum!...pero...no resistiras otro golpe asi!) Madre...detente por favor...Brick-Kum es muy importante para mi...no quiero que lo lastimes mas...  
>Emperatriz:...Bell...<br>Caos Brick enfurecido: ...ten cuidado...!  
>Devastation Bell con sus manos sobre su pecho: El no es el enemigo que te derroto en el pasado...sin su ayuda jamas te hubiera podido revivir...le debes mucho! aparte...me a salvado varias veces...!<br>Emperatriz: jujuju...conozco todo los hechos que han sucedido antes de mi despertad gracias a las estrellas que poseo...las memorias de sus anteriores portadores incluyendote a ti y El son mias!  
>Devastation Bell: entonces...por que sigues con esto?!<br>Emperatriz: no solo El a regresado a este mundo para detenerme...tambien lo han hecho los que lo siguieron...

Ella dirige su mirada hacia donde estan los demas observado el encuentro, sus ojos se iluminan de maldad a la ves que unas imagenes de un pasado distante se presentan, su cuerpo emana un aura siniestra cada ves mayor que provoca el temblar de la zona, sus cristales emiten un repslandor turbio que crece iluminandolo todo.

Emperatriz: la verdadera identidad del RRBZ que le debes tanto no es mas que la del Maldito Samurai que se atrevio a detenerme!  
>Devastation Bell: Madre! eso no es verdad!<br>Emperatriz: ya basta!

La Blanca es golpeada por la cola de su madre como un latigo mortal siendo lanzada contra las formaciones de rocas despedazandolas una tras otra hasta impactar una de mayor tama o donde se queda incrustada , esto desata la furia del Rojo que comienza a llenar sus manos de energia negativa de gran poder, Bell se levanta lerntamente mientras observa el hermoso Destello Escarlata que la ilumina.

Caos Brick: Maldita! Juro que te hare pedazos...aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...  
>Emperatriz: hermosa mirada...rebosante de odio y furia...no obstante, eso no te servira de nada!<p>

Caos Brick: ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Una Acumulacion enorme de poder Escarlata se manifiesta arrasando con los escombros a su paso hasta chocar con la Reina expandiendose, no esperando recibir un ataque de tal magnitud el enemigo por fin desata su colera, la esfera continua su camino llevandola hasta estrellarse contra el Abismo estallando con mucha potencia iluminando el campo de batalla.

Emperatriz: ya veo! usas el poder del Caos Puro...muy impresionante! sin embargo!  
>Caos Brick: ¡!<p>

La Reina se eleva en medio de la liberacion de energia como un relampago hasta llegar con el Rojo blandiendo sus garras logrando encestarle un golpe mortal en el rostro, sorpendido el RRBZ trata de contratacar pero es impactado nuevamente por el filo del enemigo que le produce un profundo corte en el pecho.

Caos Brick: ngh...RAFAGA DEL CAOS!  
>Emperatriz: jujuju!<p>

Su Disparo es esquivado pese a la corta distancia por la Reina que usa su larga cola como un latigo para agarrarle el cuello al enemigo con fuerza, sin vacilar ella comienza a moverlo chocandolo contra los escombros que los rodean, el Rojo escupe sangre mientras agarra con ambas manos lo que lo aprisiona.

Caos Brick: Urgh...!  
>Emperatriz: hahahahaha! no puedes liberarte?! que patetico eres Samurai!<br>Caos Brick: !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Con su Grito desata una fuerte aura Roja de su cuerpo que repele la cola del enemigo junto a Ella estrellandola contra un gran escombro destrozandolo, respirando con dificultad el Rojo se toma del cuello con una mano mientras que con a otra acumula un poder Escarlata gigantesco.

Caos Brick: RAFAGA DEL CAOS!

El Pilar Carmesi colisiona contra al roca donde esta la Reina destruyendola en medio de una fuerte explocion que pulveriza a otros escombros, Momoko junto a los demas sonrien al ver como la batalla pareciera estar a favor del Rojo sin percatarse de que atras de ellos se forma una fisura en la dimencion.

Momoko: muy bien Brick!  
>Kaoru: lo esta haciendo mucho mejor!<br>Miko: crei que presumia pero de verdad ya conoce el poder de su enemigo...  
>Pesadilla Bucht: ese Brick...preocupandonos con sus estupidos planes!<br>Miyako: si sigue asi es posible que gane!  
>Terror Boomer: tienes razon Miyako!<br>Kuriko con mirada pensativa:...algo no nada bien...  
>Emperattriz: eres muy lista pequeña...<p>

Reaccionando ellos observan como el enemigo final esta a sus espaldas mirandolos fijamente, la Reina libera un poderoso disparo de su frente que pese a ser bloqueado por el Verde y el Azul que tratan de proteger a las chicas se produce una explocion bestial que destruye la gigantezca roca lanzandolos a las Tinieblas del Abismo.

TODOS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Caos Brick desviando la mirada: que sucedio?!  
>Momoko: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<br>Caos Brick: ( esa vos...es de ella!)

Empertariz: jujuju!

Detras de El aparece la Reina atraves de otra fisura sosteniendo con sus garras a la Roja quien sufre, el RRBZ se queda paralizado al ver esta escena mientras el enemigo se regosija con ello, enfureciendose aun mas el Rojo despiede mas poder de su cuerpo.

Caos Brick con una mirada llena de odio:...Maldita bastarda...  
>Emperatriz: jujujuju...<br>Momoko: ngh!  
>Caos Brick: No te atrevas a lastimarla!<br>Emperatriz:Oh, eh tocado un punto debil acaso?, por como me miras se nota que ella es lo mas valioso para ti ,no? no puedo esperar a ver tu exprecion cuando ella peresca en mis GARRAS!  
>Caos Brick: ¡!<br>Momoko: B...BRICK!  
>Emperatriz: tranquila, perderas la vida en otro lugar, vayamos al escenario de tu caida final Samura!<p>

La Reina forma con su aura omniciente una fisura colosal encima de todo el Abismo que conecta con otra dimencion, los escombros son arrastrados junto al Palacio a su interior desapareciendo entre las Tinieblas, la Reina se eleva a una velocidad descomunal hasta la Fisura mientras Momoko extira su mano hacia el Rojo que impotente no puede alcanzarla.

Momoko: Brick...!  
>Caos Brick:...No!<br>Emperatriz: hahahahahaha!

El Rojo se eleva a gran velocidad tras ellas destrozando todas las rocas en su camino con golpes bastantes fuertes, al ver esto la Reina se da la vuelta en pleno vuelo y de sus hombreras se forman dos sellos alquimicos, dos potentes Rafagas son disparadas volviendo cenizas todo lo que toca.

Emperatriz: RAFAGAS DEL VACIO!  
>Momoko: Brick...ten cuidado!<br>Caos Brick: ¡!

El ataque pasa muy cerca suyo hiriendolo levemente, al mirar hacia donde se dirige ve como Bell es el blanco, sorpendido para luego enojarse mas se lanza tras el ataque no sin antes maldecir a su enemigo, la Blanca no alcanza a reaccionar teniendo el disparo demasiado cerca.

Caos Brick: BELL!  
>Devastation Bell: ¿?<p>

Logra llegar antes que el disparo abrazandola usando su propio cuerpo como un escudo recibiendo la mortal Rafaga en su espalda, la explocion resultante es de dimenciones colosales destruyendo donde ellos estan y emitiendo un sonido monstruoso, entre tanto poder maligno el Brazalete del Rojo se agrieta en varias partes.

Caos Brick: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>Devastation Bell: B...BRICK-KUM!<br>Emperatriz: hahahahahaa!  
>Momoko: que has hecho?! eres una...!<br>Emperatriz: no temas "MOMO"...El sobrevivira a eso por muy poco y vendra a buscarte como hizo hace tanto tiempo...  
>Momoko:( Momo?...se refiere a la lider de las Edo Chaki Chaki Gril?!)...<p>

El Enemigo continua ascendiendo hasta entrar al Portal que a creado llevando consigo a la Pelirroja que solo observa como la explocion de abajo sigue creciendo, sin poder evitar llorar Momoko se pierde entre las Tinieblas pensando en el Heroe Carmesi que vendra por ella y a una muerte segura.

-CAPITULO FINAL PARTE DOS FIN-

La Antigua Reina a demostrado un poder abrumador como asi una maldad sin comparacion! Podra Brick Rescatar a Momoko? encontraran los dos su final en las garras de este Demonio?


	28. LA BATALLA FINAL 3: ABISMO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Nota: el Ataque del Rojo "DESTELLO DEL CAOS" es la Esfera del Caos Multiple vista en las Batallas anteriores solo que recien ahora se me ocurrio ponerle ese nombre.

LA BATALLA FINAL 3: ABISMO

Con el Resplandor Maligno del Sol Extinto aumentando su intensidad el final de la Tierra se acerca cada ves mas, los bosques se Petrifican, los lagos se secan y los animales comienzan a perecer, el sonido del vacio se escucha por todo el planeta desde sus profundidades.

-LA TIERRA MUERE ANTE LA OSCURIDAD-

En el Abismo formado por la Reina el Ultimo RRBZ se mueve debilmente, con una profunda herida en su espalda de la que brota mucha sangre, sin su chaleco destruido por el ataque ahora esta con su camisa negra ajustada sin mangas, quejandose desvia su mirada hacia la chica que a protegido quien esta ligeramente lastimada.

Caos Brick:..B...Bell...!  
>Devastation Bell abriendo los ojos debilmente: ah...Brick-Kum...?<br>Caos Brick :...como estas?  
>Devastation Bell un poco sonrojada:...Bien...pero pesas mucho...me estas aplastando...<br>Caos Brick: OH...disculpa...

El se aparta de encima de ella quien lo mira con ternura, El Rojo se le queda mirando por unos segundos antes de prestarle atencion al Abismo, escuchando la gelida Voz de la NADA se percatan de que son los unicos que quedan, Bell toca su Gema destruida que despide energia lastimandola.

Caos Brick: (todos...han caido...?)...  
>Devastation Bell:...que vas a hacer?...iras tras la Emperatriz?<br>Caos Brick: si...no permitire que se salga con la suya...la seguire y la derrotare definitivamente...  
>Devastation Bell conteniendo su dolor:...por que...insistes en luchar contra ella? sabes que no puedes vencerla...nadie puede hacerlo...<br>Caos Brick desviando su mirada hacia ella...lo hago...por que quiero llegar a mi limite...solo asi podre tener la respuesta que me es esquiva...  
>Devastation Bell: ¿?<p>

"Los RRBZ pueden ser perdonados?...acaso yo puedo ser redimido?...lo que creia la PPGZ Roja es verdad?...si llego a un punto en el que mi propia vida este entre la salvacion y la condenacion solo ahi podre descubrirlo..."

Caos Brick: aparte..."ella" fue metida en esto por mi culpa...tengo que salvarla...  
>Devastation Bell: OH...te refieres a la PPGZ que se llevo mi Madre?<br>Caos Brick escupiendo algo de sangre: urgh...debo hacerlo...ya le eh causado demasiado dolor...no puedo dejar que siga sufriendo...eso no me lo perdonaria...  
>Devastation Bell:...por que te importa lo que le pase si es tu enemiga?<br>Caos Brick con mirada pensativa:...aun...no tengo la respuesta a eso...

Devastation Bell:...entiendo pero...solo conseguiras que te maten...  
>Caos Brick sonriendo: Jujujuju...disculpa...pero sera tu madre la que caera ante mi...<p>

La Blanca se sorpende un poco por la confianza de su Protector lo cual la hace reir sutilmente pero despues su respiracion se dificultad a la ves que aumentan las descargas que salen de su Cristal, aunque trata de ocultarlo el Rojo se da cuenta de que no esta nada bien, pensandolo un momento el RRBZ alza su Brazo Izquierdo donde su Brazalete se ilumina al igual que sus Ojos emitiendo un resplandor Carmesi.

Devastation Bell: ¿¡!?

Caos Brick con mirada fija: ten fe en mi Bell...  
>Devastation Bell sonrojada:...Siempre lo eh hecho...<p>

Los Cristales que rodean al suyo se despedazan liberando unas siete rafagas de energia pura que se dirigen hacia el cuello de la Blanca donde se fusionan creando una nueva Gema Negra de un brillo intenso como Hermoso, Bell es rodeada por un aura Oscura fuerte que la alivia, el brazo del Rojo se estremece a la ves que dirige su mirada hacia el Brazalete que a quedado con muchas fisuras donde un destello Carmesi brota como si una herida se tratase.

Caos Brick:...al perder tu Gema Oscura...tu poder se volvio muy inestable hasta el punto de afectarte fisicamente...con esto que acabo de hacer deberias estar bien...  
>Devastation Bell mirandolo preocupada:...me siento mejor...pero...te has arriesgado nuevamente por mi...<br>Caos Brick:...como te dije antes...yo te voy a proteger hasta el final no importa que suceda...  
>Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente:...lo se...te has sacrificado por mi varias veces...<p>

El Rojo se pone de pie tambalenadose dandole la espalda a ella quien al ver la profunda herida que lleva atras se da cuenta de que a recibido un Daño Mortal, Bell se preocupa por esto y se levanta, el chico dirige su mirada hacia la gran Grieta creada por el enemigo que sigue expandiendose consumiendo al Cielo Lleno de Tinieblas mientras la imagen de Momoko se le presenta.

Caos Brick:...(despues de ponerte en peligro tanta veces...ahora debo salvarte...que giro tan inesperado...)...  
>Devastation Bell:...Oye...<p>

Caos Brick: ¿?

La Blanca se le acerca Besandolo cerca de su boca sorprendiendo al Rojo que se ruboriza un poco, ella se separa y lo abraza al principio debilmente luego toma mas fuerza, sin comprenderlo bien el Rojo tambien la abraza.

Devastation Bell: Ire contigo...debo vengarme de mi Madre por haberme Traicionado...ademas...no dejare que te lastime!  
>Caos Brick:...Bell...<br>Devastation Bell: no pienso perderte...no despues de todo lo que hemos pasado...sea cual sea el final que nos espere...  
>Caos Brick: ¡...!<p>

El RRBZ pasa su mano izquierda por el rostro de la Chica que lo mira sonrojada, sin decir palabra alguna con una profunda mirada El acepta que ella lo acompañe besandole la frente, los dos se separan.  
>Dos Relampagos de color Rojo y Blanco se forma en el Cielo Oscuro ascendiendo entre los escombros que son arrastrados hacia la Fisura, con su Cristal Principal soltando una energia inestable sumado a las mortales heridas que porta el Ultimo RRBZ se dirige hacia la Batalla Final junto a Bell.<p>

-EN EL ABISMO-

Caos Brick: ¡!  
>Devastation Bell: este lugar...?<p>

Dos Destellos aparecen en medio de un Cielo sin Sol ni ninguna Estrella totalmente en Tinieblas con la Antigua Ciudad de Kioto abajo al cual se muestra desolada sin ningun habitante sumergida en un silencio bastante tetrico, el Rojo desvia su mirada al notar su Palacio Carmesi que esta sobre la Torre Principal de la Ciudad suspendido en el aire, una fuerza Maligna brota de la Fortaleza.

Caos Brick:...(debe tenerla en ese lugar!)...esa Miserable Reina..., como se atreve a usar mi propia Fortaleza?  
>Samurai Oscuro:GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<br>Devastation Bell: esta presencia...no puede ser!  
>Caos Brick: ¿?<p>

Del Interior del Palacio aparece un ejercito de Nuevos Samurais Malignos que al notarlos desenvainan sus espadas dirigiendose hacia ellos por el Cielo dejando un Rayo Negro atras, enfurecido el RRBZ acumula una inestable energia Escarlata en ambas manos mientras la Blanca alza todos los dedos de su mano izquierda que se iluminan.

Caos Brick: no tengo tiempo para esto!  
>-ESFERA DEL CAOS-<p>

Devastation Bell: desaparescan inutiles Marionetas!  
>-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-<p>

Dos Esfera de energia Maligna se forman siendo lanzadas a la misma ves contra los enemigos colisionando expandiendose antes de estallar derribando a muchos, los Samurai lanzan rafagas de corte negro hacia el Rojo que retrocede esquivandolas, los cientos de Disparos de Bell Impactan a cada enemigo acribillandolo sin piedad destrozandolos o derribandolos definitivamente.

Samurais Oscuros rugiendo emanan mas poder: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
>Caos Brick con unos ojos llenos de Odio: DESTELLO DEL CAOS!<p>

Su mano emite un Resplandor fuerte creando miles de Destellos entre las filas enemigas que dan origen a las Esferas del Caos que se expanden pulverizandolos, Multiples Explociones en cadena se producen iluminando al Cielo Oscuro como tambien a la Ciudad en Penumbras. Rodeado por las Cenizas Brick se abre paso entre los enemigos a la ves que Bell eleva su mano al Cielo donde una acumulacion enorme de energia maligna se forma.

Devastation Bell: desciendan RELAMPAGOS DE LA DEVASTACION!  
>Samurais Oscuros: GRRRRRRRRRR!<p>

El Cielo Corrompido desata su furia lanzando Truenos Blancos que como filosas Espadas penetran a los Adversarios que intentan atacar al RRBZ pulverizandolos al instante, ella parte detras del Rojo, el Palacio libera una cantidad de energia Maligna colosal que impregna a la Torre que a sido Teñida de un color Escarlata.

Emperatriz: Jujujuju...Hermoso espectaculo...

Desde el Palacio Carmesi sentada en el Trono de Ouroboros la Reina observa a traves de la Esfera que el anterior amo de la Fortaleza usaba para ver el campo de Batalla, con sus piernas cruzadas y emanando una energia Sagrada inconmensurable en espera a su mortal enemigo, en el Circulo de Piedra donde ella resurgio esta Momoko Inconciente con su Anillo que emite un Hermoso Brillo sobre ella.

Momoko: B...BRICK...  
>Caos Brick:¡!<p>

El Rojo siente a Momoko y en respuesta aumenta conciderablemente su velocidad destrozando a todo enemigo que se interponga en su camino solamente con su poder que lo rodea formando asi un Relampago Carmesi sorprendiendo a Bell.

Devastation Bell: (increible...no pareciera estar tan herido...como es que tiene tanto poder?!)

Ella nota un destello escarlata de un origen puro que despide la mano derecha del Chico, aumenta su velocidad para alcanzarlo, antes de poder llegar con El este se detiene abruptamente haciendo que ella lo choque por atras apoyandose contra su espalda, al ver por sobre su hombro entiende la razon de ello.

Emperatriz: al fin has llegado ante mi Samurai...  
>Caos Brick levantanto su Brazalete Iluminado cerca del rostro:... no sabes cuanto esperaba encontrarte de nuevo...te hare pagar por todo lo que me has hecho...<br>Devastation Bell: Madre!

En el ultimo piso de la Torre de Kioto con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos emanando un aura diabolica la Emperatriz los observa fijamente, El Rojo se separa un poco de la Chica que tiene atras sin dejar de mirar con desprecio a su mortal enemiga, Bell se queda seria intercambiando miradas con su despiadada Madre.

Caos Brick:...donde esta ella?  
>Emperatriz: jujuju, la chica esta en la Sala del Trono de tu Palacio...por ahora esta sana y salva...<br>Caos Brick: !...¡

Emperatriz desviando su mirada hacia Bell:...como esperaba...me has traicionado Hija mia...tu "afecto" por el enemigo sellara tu propia muerte!  
>Devastation Bell: estas equivocada!<br>Emperatriz: de verdad es asi? entonces dejadme mostrarte el verdadero rostro del Hombre en que tanto confias!

Sus 14 Cristales emiten un resplandor Colosal que envuelve todo la Fortaleza y sus alrededores devastando la Ciudad, la dimencion se estremece desde su interior partiendose la tierra en pedazos, Brick y Bell resisten esta liberacion enorme de poder hasta que ven la oportunidad de atacar

Caos Brick: Ahora!  
>¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!<p>

Devastation Bell: Si!  
>¡RAFAGA DE LA DEVASTACION!<p>

Las Dos Rafagas se disparan a la misma ves mezclandose entre ellas formando asi un poder superior que turbulentamente impacta al enemigo traspasando su inmensa energia que deja de expandirse, sintiendo el golpe la Reina no puede moverse siendo envuelta en una explocion descomunal que destruye todo el ultimo piso de la Torre haciendola temblar arrojando grandes escombros abajo destrozando sus alrededores.

Devastation Bell: de verdad...no solo no pudo evitar el golpe...si no que tambien a recibido algo de Daño por primera ves...  
>Caos Brick:...aun es muy pronto para relajarse!<p>

De entre el fuego y el humo el enemigo sale despedido hacia ellos, el Rojo acumula una gran cantidad de energia Negativa en su puño antes de lanzarse contra ella, el choque entre el Relampago del Caos y el Trueno del Vacio es brutal iluminando al cielo destruyendo las torres mas altas de la Ciudad.

Caos Brick: Ourghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>Emperatriz: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<p>

Los poderes colisionan con violencia hasta que la Reina supera al Rojo derribandolo con un golpe brutal incrustandolo en el suelo, Bell desciende con su pierna llena de energia Oscura logrando impactar al enemigo en el rostro con mucha fuerza estrellandola contra unos edificios que colapsan, la Mortal Enemiga pulveriza los escombros con su poder en forma de un pilar enorme.

Emperatriz sus ojos se iluminan:...como te atreves?!  
>Devastation Bell: DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION!<p>

La Blanca alza por primera ves todos los dedos de su mano que se iluminan lanzando una cantidad muy superior de disparos mientras el Rojo surge despedazando el suelo cerca del enemigo a corta distancia con su mano que emite un Destello Escarlata que produce varios resplandores sobre toda la zona donde esta la Reina.

Caos Brick: DESTELLO DEL CAOS!  
>Emperatriz: ¡!<p>

Unas Explociones multiples se forman arrasando con gran parte de la ciudad fusioandose dando origen a estallidos aun mas grandes que consumen parte del cielo, la enemiga se retuerce por el dolor infligido entre las explociones mientras la chica le toma del brazo al chico alejandose juntos.

Caos Brick: como dijiste hace mucho tiempo...el Caos esta unido con la Devastacion...por eso supuse que nuestros poderes podian fusionarse...  
>Devastaion Bell sonriendo: eso fue brillante Brick-Kum!<br>Caos Brick orgulloso: no fue nada...  
>Emperatriz: jujujuju!<p>

La Reina se eleva entre las llamas sin ningun Rasguño con sus Cristales Iluminados mientras suelta una lugubre risa, la Dimension comienza a temblar por el poder de ella que crece desde su cuerpo mientras dos sellos Alquimicos se forman en sus hombreras antes de disparar dos enormes Rafagas de Poder Oscuro y Divino, el Rojo no puede evital el leta ataque que pese a curbirse con ambos brazos es derribado por la energia caotica junto a una extensa Zona donde los edificios se desintegran.

Caos Brick: argh!  
>Devastation Bell: Brick-Kum!<p>

La Blanca pudo evitar el golpe por poco elevandose sobre la Ciudad, con furia invoca por pirmera ves su Arma Principal: Un Estoque (Espada larga delgada de un Filo impresionante como de elegancia) la cual despide un poder Blanco inmenso que ilumina las alturas liberando ondas de choque.

-ESPADA DEL PENUMBRA-

Devastation Bell: pagaras por eso...con el Filo de mi Espada tu cabeza caera!

Ella blande su arma con elegancia y fluides imcomparables lanzando distintas Rafagas blancas hacia la Reina que los esquiva facilmente dejando que corten edificios enteros derrumbandolos, contratacando el enemigo impacta el Estoque de Bell con sus Grandes Garras provocando el temblar de la ciudad, a lo lejos el Rojo se levanta a duras penas varios cortes profundos en su cuerpo y su ojo Izquierdo que no deja de sangrar.

Caos Brick levantando su mano con ira: M...Maldita...nadie me provoca tanto dolor...!

Una gran cantidad se junta en la palma de su mano mientras el Cristal del Brazalete emite un destello inestable, Bell al ver que no puede superar a su madre saca un flasco que porta los polvos negros recoleptados de su caceria junto a los Blancos de las PPGZ, lo lanza cortandolo en el aire e impregnando su espada con ellos.

Devastation Bell: este es el poder de los 6 portadores que derrote sumado al de las PPGZ Originales!

!ESTOCADA DEL ABISMO!

Emperatriz: ¡!

Con su arma consumada por el poder Sagrado y Infernal hunde el filo en el hombo izquierdo del enemigo en medio de una liberacion descomunal de fuerza que origina una explocion enorme, antes de terminar la ejecucion del ataque el Rojo interviene lanzando su tecnica mortal.

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

La Esfera impacta al enemigo expandiendose devorandola mientras avanza destruyendo todo a su paso antes de producir una explocion de gran poder, ambos ataques se combinan destrozando el protector del hombro de la Reina y parte del brazo del mismo lado, la enemiga es hundida entre las fisuras que se crean desquebrajando la antigua Kioto donde unas columnas de lava comienzan a brotar.

Caos Brick agitado:-  
>Devastation Bell muy preocupada: estas bien? sangras mucho...<br>Caos Brick:...lo estare...una ves que "ella" este a salvo...  
>Emperatriz: eso no sera posible...<br>Caos Brick: ¡!  
>Devastation Bell:¡!<p>

El suelo se abre desde adentro estallando soltando una cantidad abismal de Magmar que forma una columna de grandes dimenciones, en su interior aparece la Reina que porta los 14 Cristales que Brillan cada ves mas fuerte, la roca fundida se vuelve negra por el poder de las Tinieblas.

Emperatriz rodeada por el Magmar Oscuro: HAHAHAHAHA!, NO ESTUVO NADA MAL MIS QUERIDOS ENEMIGOS...PERO YO POSEO EL PODER SUPREMO SOBRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD! NADA PUEDE DETENERME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Con su Risa los temblores aumentan su intensidad provocando mas errupciones del suelo hundiendo la ciudad en el Fuego Oscuro volviendola Cenizas que cubren todo el Cielo, el Rojo se preocupa al ver como la Torre Principal comienza a derrumbarse con el Palacio donde esta Momoko, liberando un aura Escarlata de gran magnitud dispara contra ella junto a Bell que empuña su arma cargada del poder final de la luz y de la oscuridad lanzando una Rafaga descomunal.

Caos Brick: ¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!  
>Devastation Bell:¡ EXCLAMACION DEL ABISMO!<br>Emperatriz: ¡ZONA ASTRAL!

Desatando el Poder Supremo de las Catorce Estrellas su cuerpo libera una explocion de energia que atrae el Magma Negro hacia ella girando a su alrededor mientras aumenta quebrando los ataques de Brick y Bell antes de impactarlos, la explocion se expande cubriendo a Kioto.

Caos Brick: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>Devastation Bell: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<br>Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Con fuertes temblores todo la tierra se rompe hundiendo zonas extensas de donde la lava negra empieza a brotar, grandes Grietas se crean tragandose edificios, columnas de piedra cubierta de lava se forman como pilares apuntando hacia el Cielo donde la Fisura aumenta su tamaño iluminando el cielo de un color violeta.

-LA LAVA OSCURA CONSUME LOS EDIFICIOS DERRUMBANDOLOS-

Sosteniendose de una debil piedra el Rojo pende de un risco con el Magmar esperandolo varios metros abajo, Bell se quita algunos escombros de encima y trata de ir a ayudarlo pero es interceptada por su Madre.

Devastation Bell: !  
>Emperatriz: jujujuju...<br>Caos Brick a punto de soltarse: urgh (estoy peor de lo que pense...las fuerzas me abandonan)...Bell!  
>Emperatriz: adonde crees que vas? aun tienen que recibir tu castigo por revelarte ante Mi!<br>Devastation Bell: resiste Brick-Kum! ya voy !

La Blanca empuña su Estoque y trata de apuñalar a su enemiga que lo bloquea con su Garra derecha recibiendo varios ataques de su hija que esquiva o intercepta con otro ataque, enfurecida Bell acumula una gran cantidad de energia Blanca y Nergra en el Filo de su Arma, con sus ojos iluminados encesta una estocada mortal.

Devastation Bell: ¡CORTE DEL ABISMO INFERNAL!  
>Emperatriz: ¡...!<p>

Un Profundo corte impacta a la Reina en su pecho rompiendo la dimencion destruyendo una zona extensa que se abre dejando escapar mas Magmar generando una explocion de energia enorme, con la Tierra estremeciendose el Rojo cae hacia la Lava pero en el ultimo momento recupera un poco de su poder y emprende Vuelo, entre el humo en las alturas intenta ver a Bell.

Caos Brick: ¡...!

La Chica se eleva del interior de la columna de humo donde un destello Sagrado se forma, la Enemiga emerge de entre las cenizas con una grieta en su pecho de la que salen descargas, alcanza a Bell encestandole un fuerte golpe con sus Garras hiriendole el hombro y destrozandole su chaqueta derribandola.

Devastation Bell: ngh! (aun despues de recibir ese golpe de mi espada...puede moverse tan agilmente?!)  
>Emperatriz: aun te falta mucho peque a estupida!<br>Caos Brick: Miserable!

Un Destello Rojo se forma en las alturas y como un Relampago cae hasta alcanzar a Bell evitando que choque contra la tierra, con ella entre sus brazos aumenta su velocidad levantando el vuelo, deteniendose en el aire observa a su enemiga antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Bell.

Caos Brick cansado: como estas?  
>Devastation Bell sonriendo: hum...no estoy tan mal como crees...gracias por ayudarme...<p>

Caos Brick enfurecido : debemos acabar con esto ahora...esto no puede seguir asi...  
>Devastation Bell: es verdad...<p>

Los Dos se separan preparandose para atacar nuevamente, la enemiga emita un fuerte grito que ilumina las 14 Estrellas liberando un poder infinito que desquebraja la dimencion cercana a ella generando unas fuertes ondas de impacto, el Rojo acumula energia en ambos Pu os mientras la Blanca se lanza con su espada que emana poder puro.

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Dos Esferas son disparadas pasando al lado de Bell antes de Colisionar con la enemiga aumentando su poder envolviendola, la Blanca Blande su arma con las fuerzas que le quedan lanzando una onda de energia ondular que crece antes de impactar a la Reina mezclandose con el ataque de su compañero creando asi una Columna de energia Roja y Blanca que divide la dimencion destruyendo la Tierra y al mismo Cielo.

Devastation Bell: ¡ESTOCADA FINAL!  
>Emperatriz: ¡basta de sus juegos...ULTIMO SELLO DEL VACIO!<p>

Un Sello Alquimico enorme se forma rodeando a la Reina cuyas letras irradian un poder Maligno repeliendo el poder escarlata y Puro de sus oponentes, este Sello suelta descargas Sagradas mientras aumenta su tamaño destrozando la Espada de Bell, el Rojo sorpendido recibe el fuerte impacto del Sello que se ilumina antes de producir una explocion de energia que oscurece toda la Dimencion momentaneamente.

Caos Brick:(urgh!...siento como me desgarra el cuerpo...) ¡...!  
>Devastation Bell: (ni siquiera eso funciono?!) argh!<p>

Por la fuerza del impacto son derribados estrellandose contra varios pilares de roca fundida destruyendolos uno tras otro antes de caer en el mismo lugar juntos, el Rojo intenta levantarse pero los choques lo han dañado mucho mientras Bell se retuerce al sentir el dolor de su profunda herida en el hombro la cual tapa con su mano.

Devastation Bell: urgh!...  
>Caos Brick poniendose de pie:...juntos...ataquemos por ultima ves...Bell!<br>Devastation Bell levantandose: S...SI...este sera el final!

Brick toma la mano derecha de Bell mientras se elevan alzando cada uno la otra mano libre hacia el Cielo reuniendo el Ultimo poder que les queda, dos Esferas se forman colisionando entre ellas para luego fusionarse en una de dimenciones muy superiores a todas las anteriores, los dos se miran por unos segundos y se sonrien mutuamente antes de lanzar su ataque final.

Caos Brick:¡ GRAN ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Devastation Bell: ¡GRAN ESFERA DE LA DEVASTACION!

FUSION FINAL ROJA Y BLANCA: ULTIMA ESFERA DEL EXTERMINIO!

Emperatriz: ¡¿que?!

Como si fuese la Luna el Astro que brilla en intervalos de color Rojo y Blanco se a creado liberando fuertes descargas de su interior que impactan la tierra desgarrandola y atrayendo los escombros y edificios hacia ella donde son pulverizados por su inmenso poder, en su descenso colisiona contra la Reina que se cubre con sus brazos y su cola envolviendola, la fuerza brutal del ataque la derriba arrastrandola hacia la superficie de la devastada Ciudad donde se estrella estallando.

Emperatriz: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La Armadura del enmigo se agrieta en varias partes mientras la explocion colisiona contra varios edificios destruyendolos como a los pilares, monta as y el oceano cubriendo gran parte de la Tierra y del Cielo provocando el desgarro de las paredes dimencionales y la iluminacion completa de ese mundo.  
>Siendo envueltos por la luz de su ataque final comtenplandola fijamente, el RRBZ y Bell siguen tomados de las manos antes de ser impactados por la onda de choque que los da a pero que logran resistir juntos envolvienolos entre un espeso humo, al extinguirse el resplandor deja ver como Kioto a desaparecido dejando solo un extenso mar de lava sin fin humeante.<p>

Devastation Bell rodeada por las cenizas:...Oh...es perfecto...en un instante este mundo a cambiado bruscamente...  
>Caos Brick:...no me esperaba que fuera tan destructivo...nada podria sobrevivir a una explocion asi...<p>

-!OURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -

Del centro de la lava se forma un remolino gigantesco que gira velozmente emitiendo desde su interior un resplandor sagrado que origina la formacion de un extenso pilar de luz que desta rafagas de vientos muy fiertes repeliendo a Brick y a Bell haciendo que cais se estrellen contra el Magmar, con sus Cristales emanando poder puro y corrupto la Emperatirz surge solo con algunas grietas no tan profundas en su armadura y de brazos cruzados, al ver el destello profundo de sus ojos el Rojo se pone a la defensiva a la ves que la Blanca se queda paralizada sin poder creer lo que esta ante sus ojos.

Caos Brick enfurecido con sus ojos iluminados: como es posible?...fue un golpe con todo nuestro poder...eso debio bastar para derrotarla de una ves por todas...!  
>Devastation Bell un poco enojada: entonces...eran ciertas las leyendas...la Emperatriz de verdad es inmortal...<br>Emperatriz: ya han acabado con toda mi paciencia...preparense a recibir el castigo divino por desafiarme!

Un poder supremo se libera de su cuerpo siendo disparado hacia la Fisura que al recibirlo se agiganta colosalmente agrietando aun mas la dimencion estremeciendo la tierra, acompañado por un sonido muy fuerte algo bastante grande comienza a cruzar el portal, escombros caen del cielo desprendiendose mientras una Ciudad cubierta de oscuridad aparece sobre ese mundo.

Devastation Bell:!...!

Caos Brick: no puede ser...acaso es...Nueva-Tokio?!

Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHA! SERAS APLASTADO POR LA MISMA CIUDAD QUE DESTRUISTE...ESTA SERA LA VENGANZA DE TODOS LOS QUE HAS ELIMINADO!  
>Caos Brick:(D...Demonios) ¡-!<br>Devastation Bell: (no hay forma de evitar el golpe!) hum!

Cubiertos por la colosal estructura el Rojo y la Blanca desaparecen abajo de la Ciudad que esta sobre una parte enorme de la superficie de la tierra arrancada por el poder de la Fisura, el Impacto da a masivamente la Dimencion destruyendolo todo en ella formando una explocion que se alcanza a ver desde el otro lado del portal, con la risa de la Reina la oscuridad se expande cubriendo ese mundo.

-OSCURIDAD-

Un Pilar de Poder Escarlata se forma partiendo las Ruinas de la Ciudad elevando algunos escombros, Con sus ojos Rojos Iluminados rodeado por el fuego y el humo que estan por toda al campo de batalla Brick se presenta de brazos cruzados elevandose sobre las Ruinas portando su Cristal que esta mucho mas dañado al igual que su Brazalete despidiendo descargar Rojas, Brick observa como del cielo se forman Relampagos, un fuerte Viento arrastra todo hacia la Fisura mintras temblores masivos estremecen la tierra .

Caos Brick cansado y sangrando mucho: (esta Dimencion a sufrido mucho Daño...existe la posibilidad de que Colpase en cualquier momento destruyendolo todo)...

-DESVIA SU MIRADA HACIA EL PALACIO CARMESI-

Caos Brick: (aun esta intacto...lo que significa que ella esta a salvo...pero... debo terminar con esto rapido y rescatarla!)

Siente la presencia de la Blanca dirigiendo su mirada hacia las Ruinas logrando verla debajo de varios escombros muy pesados, el Rojo desciende hacia donde esta levantado los esocmbros con mucho esfuerzo, al hacerlo nota que esta gravemente herida y la toma entre sus brazos.

Caos Brick: Bell!

Al principio ella no contesta lo cual le hace temer lo peor pero al abrazarla abre los ojos escupiendo algo de sangre, Bell le sonrie mientras el Rojo respira con mucha dificultad, Brick le mueve algunos mechones de su cabello que le tapan los ojos.

Devastation Bell:...lo siento tanto Brick-Kum...por mi...vas a morir...si no hubiera revivido a ese monstruo...podrias seguir con tu vida pacificamente...  
>Caos Brick:...no llores Bell...no podias saber que esto pasaria...aparte...no me arrepiento de nada...la pasamos muy bien juntos...no crees?<br>Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente mientras llora:...si...jujujuju

El Palacio Carmesi se desprende de la Torre de Kioto dejando que se derrumbe mientras es levantado por la fuerza brutal del Viento que lo lleva hacia la Fisura, el Rojo se da cuenta de que en su estado actual la Fortaleza no resistira el aumento de poder del Portal, levanta a Bell y se separa de ella.

Devastation Bell: No vayas Brick-Kum!

Caos Brick: lo siento...pero no dejare que ella muera!  
>Devastation Bell: pero...la Emperatriz posee el poder de las Catorce Estrellas Supremas...no hay forma de que puedas superarla...es mas, cuando tu Brazalete se rompa tu vida se extinguira!<br>Caos Brick: ¡¿...?!  
>Devastation Bell: no lo sabias? tu existencia depende del Cristal Negro que es la forma fisica de tu Pacto con las Tinieblas...sin eso tu cuerpo sucumbira por tu propio poder...es una muerte horrible y lenta...<br>Caos Brick mirando su Brazalete: ya veo...suponia que era algo mas que la fuente de mi poder...interezante...

El RRBZ levanta su mano derecha en la cual el guante se a destrozado por completo dejando ver un Brillo Carmesi cada ves mas fuerte, en uno de sus dedos esta un Anillo de Oro que posee un Rubi de un color Rojo profundo, Brick lo observa con una mirada pensativa recordando cuando le dio a Momoko uno igual hace mucho tiempo.

Devastation Bell: ese anillo...  
>Caos Brick:...escapa Bell...esta Dimencion pronto sucumbira llevandose todo en ella hacia la nada...no me ire sin "Momoko"...<br>Devastation Bell: Momoko? asi se llama la PPGZ Roja?...como sabes su nombre?  
>Caos Brick:...no estoy seguro sobre ello...pero siento que asi se llama...<p>

El Rojo se voltea y posa su mano en la mejilla de la Chica, mirandola con unos ojos Porfundos sin decir nada le da a entender que esa es la despedida, Bell se le queda mirando con Tristeza tratando de pronunciar su nombre pero no le salen las palabras, el Ultimo RRBZ se va volando hacia la Fortaleza dejandola.

Devastation Bell derramando alguna lagrimas: adios...Brick-Kum...

-CAPITULO FINAL PARTE TRES FIN-

Lamento mucho que esto sea tan largo pero las batallas finales deben ser asi, No? el Proximo capitulo es el tan esperado Final de esta lucha y como recompenza por su pasciencia es un capitulo dedicado a los Rojos!  
>Podra Brick derrotar El solo al maximo enemigo? rescatara a Momoko de una muerte casi segura? el destino les depara un final feliz?<p> 


End file.
